Valentine's Day
by vikinglover elle
Summary: Sookie and Eric have been best friends since high school. Eric decides that today, Valentine's Day, he wants to make a confession to her. How will Sookie react to his confession? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1 I Hate Valentine's Day

**A/N: **This is my first fic. The idea just kind of smacked into me while sitting on my couch vegging out. I started writing what I envisioned and this is the result. It's all human of course, and I've tried to keep the characters as close to canon as possible. Well, without fangs. I must give a big shout-out to my lovie Hearttorn as she beta'd this sucka for me which I do appreciate. All remaining mistakes are my own. So without further ado…

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are Charlaine Harris'. The story, situations, deviations are all my own.**

_

* * *

_

Only one thought is going through my mind right now and it's that I hope he doesn't come any closer. I won't be able to control myself if he does. The way he looks and smells right now, I can feel my panties inching their way down my legs on their own. I can't think this way about him. It's not right and we shouldn't be doing anything like this.

"And I'm your best friend," he says as he pushes my dress up my thighs a little further.

I must have said that last bit out loud since he finished my thought. His lips are hovering over mine and I'm putty in his hands. I can't remember how we got into this position but all I know is we're here and there's no turning back. The scent of his cologne fills my nostrils as I breathe him in with each long, deep, cleansing breath I take. His long, silky, blonde hair sweeps across my shoulder as he moves his head side to side, bringing his lips closer and closer to mine. He starts at my ear then sweeps his lips down my jaw to my mouth. First the left side, then the right, back and forth, slowly, agonizingly slowly.

His hooded dark blue eyes stare into me, almost like he's looking through me to my soul. I feel naked in this moment, exposed for all I'm worth and its exhilarating. He knows me better than anyone else. He knows just how to…"Ungh," I groan as he lifts me by the waist onto the countertop.

My dress inches a little higher as he pushes me back so that I'm comfortable. He steps in between my legs, pushing them open wider with his hips. I latch onto them to pull him even closer, squeezing his ass a little, making him jump. The bulge in his pants made itself known along my thigh as he got himself into position. He must have been waiting for some signal to continue, and that had to be it, as he claimed my lips like they were his sole possession, belonging to no one else. I wasn't about to stop him.

I lean into him even more pressing my ample bosom against his chiseled chest. My nipples pebble at the contact. He leans into me a little more bringing us closer still. I run my hands across his chest to his shoulders, down over his nipples and across his rock hard abs. God this man is perfect. He groans into my mouth at the contact and his breath sends chills over my skin. He tastes of mint and something else which could only be described as his essence.

He places his hands on my thighs rubbing them up and down, slowly driving me crazy. An electric current runs through me at his touch and at that moment I know there's no turning back. The little voice inside my head is yelling "no, no, no," while my body is achingly screaming, "YES, YES, YES."

He grips the flesh of my inner thighs making me squirm at the sensation. My nether regions start to clench and release at his machinations and I moan in ecstasy. Eric smiles against my mouth and continues his assault on my thighs. I never thought I'd be kissing my best friend, in my kitchen, but that's where I am. As his hands trace circles on my thighs my mind drifts to how good it would feel if he'd move his hands just a little further up…

"Ah…" escapes from my lips as he pulls back to take a breath. He kisses like nothing I've ever experienced before. His lips are soft and mold to mine in a gentle but passionate way. It's as if he's telling a story with his mouth. I'll have to ask him what the moral of his story is once I can form a coherent thought. I feel as if I could stay in this moment forever. My dress slides up my thighs just a little more as his fingers make their way to their intended destination. They lazily trace the lace on the outline of my panties, brushing against my mound occasionally as he sketches out the path he wants to take to reach my aching center.

"So wet," he moans. My breath catches in my throat as I'm going to respond but another moan answers his unasked question. He slips one of his long, thick fingers into the dampened scrap of material between my legs. My hips thrust a little urging him on before he pushes his finger into my center.

"Uh, Eric…please, don't stop."

I groan as he slowly and ever so gently moves his finger back and forth, teasing me._ In._ Bill has never touched me like this and the feeling building low in my stomach is one I've never felt before. _Out. _My body has a mind of its own and starts to move in time to his finger thrusts. _In. _I start to feel myself coming unglued but don't want the moment to end. _Out._

I know at any moment Bill will be home and can possibly catch us in this compromising situation and I can't find it in me to give a shit. The thought of possibly getting caught makes it all the more exciting and I can feel my orgasm building with every thought. _In. _I throw my head back and close my eyes. I can't even look at him because I'm afraid he'll see. He'll see what I can't admit to him.

"Look at me lover, don't close your eyes." _Out._

"Don't, oh ple- don't…"

I can barely get my thoughts together to form a coherent sentence. I want to tell him that we shouldn't be doing this. I want to tell him that we can't continue this. I want to tell him that I love him but I know that I shouldn't. It wouldn't be fair to him or to Bill. I'm in love with Bill. I love Bill. Well, I think I love Bill. I'm not sure I know what I feel for him just now. He's been so inattentive and distant lately that…_In._

_Wait, what I was saying._

"Ah, ungh…" I can feel a pressure building in my abdomen and warmth spreading from my mound to my toes and with a final curve of his fingers and stroke of my clit I'm riding a wave of pleasure I've never experienced before now. I grip his shoulders tightly as I ride out my high, not wanting to lose contact with him just yet. He nibbles on my neck, kissing gently up to the base of my ear, pulling the soft tip of my lobe into his mouth. He licks the lobe, sucking gently causing me to go into convulsions as the spasms of my orgasm rip through my body. "Ah, ah, oh." My brain has gone to mush but I have to tell him…

"Hey baby, where are you?"

Shit, shitty, shit, shit. Bill's home. I quickly scramble to put myself to rights as Eric slides his fingers out of me and backs away to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. He casually leans up against the doorframe and slips his hands into his pockets just before Bill makes it into the kitchen. I can't tear my eyes away from him. He looks so calm, so smooth as if he were just innocently conversing with me just moments before. He pushes a strand of hair that's fallen into his face behind his ear, then casually slides his fingers over his top lip. He smirks at me. I take this time to notice how handsome he looks tonight. He's wearing a pale blue, cotton, button-down shirt which intensifies the dark blue of his eyes. The overhead light catches on his lucky pendant around his neck drawing my eyes down. He's left a few of the buttons undone and golden curls peek out from under the fabric. His pressed black dress pants leading down to his polished black boots. He topped it off with a brown tweed blazer that fits his style.

"There you are."

A slow blush is creeping across my face, or it could be that I'm flushed from the orgasm I've just experienced? I realize that it's the first orgasm I've ever had. I've never… I've never had an orgasm with Bill? Is that what I've been missing? Bill makes his way over to me and pulls me into a hug. I don't think he noticed as I hopped down from the countertop. I vaguely think maybe he can tell what we've been doing because he's sniffed my neck. I don't think he realized I noticed.

"Mmm, you smell good sweetheart. Is that a new perfume?"

Yeah, it's called I was just finger fucked.

"No. Hey, I didn't think you'd make it. The reservations are for 7 and we have just enough time to get there."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Aw, Bill, not again."

"I 'm sorry, but I have to go back to work tonight. I only came home to grab a few things I needed and I have to get going."

"But it's Valentine's Day. You promised we'd be able to spend time together today."

"Maybe I should go." Eric says from the doorway.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you standing there." Bills says coolly.

Bullshit. You can't miss Eric even if you wanted to. He's 6'4" of gorgeousness. How could you miss his broad shoulders, wide back, slim waist, chiseled jaw, cleft chin… I turn my head slightly to discreetly wipe the drool I know I've just dribbled down my chin while looking at Eric. Did I really not notice him before?

"Eric." Bill gives him a curt nod in greeting. "I'm glad you're here. You can take Sookie to the restaurant, that way she gets her dinner like I promised."

_Asshole_. Way to push your girlfriend off on another guy. I wanted to go to a romantic dinner with my boyfriend. I wanted to use this dinner and us spending time together tonight to reconnect. Maybe figure out what's going on between us so we can repair it and move on. Maybe we can talk about orgasms and my lack of them…

"I don't want to impose and besides you two should be together tonight." _Thank you, Eric._

"What's the difference? You spend every other night eating dinner together. This shouldn't be any different, right?"

I didn't miss the look that came across Eric's face. That smug smile of his that he uses when he knows he's got one up on you. Bill wouldn't recognize it, but I sure did. I can read Eric's thoughts as he's standing there looking down at Bill, literally. As I said, Eric's 6'4" and Bill's barely 5'10", but I digress. Knowing Eric, he's probably thinking "you weren't here just a few minutes ago when I had my fingers working your girlfriend into a frenzy." He'd actually say that to Bill but out of respect for me he wouldn't dare. Although, I'd probably give him the go ahead to do it just to see the expression on Bill's face. Eric can be a little smug and blunt with people, but that's what I love about him. He's sarcastic as all hell but I know he'll always tell me the truth and he'd never let anyone get away with any bullshit. I'm really surprised he hadn't made a smart remark to Bill yet. They can't stand each other. They think I don't know it but I'm a little smarter than they realize.

"Look Bill, it's just a few hours. Can't you catch up on your work after our dinner?" I can't believe I'm actually begging my boyfriend to go to dinner with me. What the fuck is wrong with this picture?

"No, I really have to go in. Look, I promise you I'll make it up to you. I just have to get this project finished for Sophie Ann or she'll hand me my ass. She's been riding me nonstop about it and I have to get it done. Plus, you know what this can mean for my career. If I get that big promotion we've been talking about…You know how big that will be for me. Look, Sook, you know I love you right?"

I nod yes.

"Good. 'Cause I do and I'll make it up to you, I swear it."

He gives me his usual peck on the check as he runs back to his office to grab whatever he came to get before he bolts out the door. I've never felt so embarrassed and humiliated in my life. My boyfriend runs out on me on Valentine's Day to go to work to finish some damned project and my best friend, who'd just given me the best and only orgasm of my life - with his fingers mind you - stands looking at me with lust in his eyes and I'm torn.

I hear the door close behind Bill.

"I'll leave if you want me to. Unless you don't want to be alone, or if you want to go to dinner, I'll stay."

I can feel my brow furrowing and I lean my head forward into my hands rubbing my face furiously. Why does he have to be so sweet? This would be so much easier if he wasn't.

"Don't you think we should talk about what just happened?" I say in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, Bill's a douche." I laugh. He knows what I meant but since he knows me and knows I'm confused, frustrated, and confused, he says something that will make me laugh.

"If you want to talk about it we can talk about it but I'm pretty happy with what just happened. I've been dying to kiss you, to touch you in the most intimate places for as long as I can remember." Well, shit.

I plead with him to stop with my eyes. "Eric, we can't just do things like that. I mean..." A finger shoots up to cover my lips to stop me from speaking.

"I know what you're going to say but tell me, honestly, did you enjoy what I did to you, how I made you feel?"

Without hesitation I answer, "yes," and quickly throw my hand up to my mouth as if that would take away what I'd just said. "Yes," I say again with more conviction after removing my hand from my lips. Not even noticing the small smirk that has become a permanent fixture on his face as he watches the blush creep across my cheeks.

"That's what I thought. Why be upset over something you enjoyed? I was happy to bring you pleasure and if you'd allow me to I'd like to pleasure you again, and again, and again."

I felt my knees go a little weak at his words. I could also feel my panties dampening, again, damned libido working overtime. Why is it that he can make me weak in the knees and literally drench my panties with just a few words? Don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to Eric. I haven't met a woman that wasn't. Even Gran thinks Eric is hot but he's my best friend and I don't look at him that way. Who am I kidding, I do but only recently. I try to keep it to my fantasies when I'm alone because Bill is working. I need something to occupy my time with so I think about him behind me, under me, hands roaming my body. I've never actually brought myself to release while fantasizing about Eric because I'd rather he were there with me. Really, its because I feel a little naughty touching myself. I know, I know…I just don't want to think about him that way when he's standing so close to me that I can reach up and touch his face, pulling him to me to kiss me. I close my eyes and shake my head to clear it before answering him.

"Look, Eric, you know that I love you and that I value, no, I cherish our friendship and I don't want to ruin what we have."

"We wouldn't be ruining it! Don't you realize most relationships whose foundations are built on friendship actually last the longest? We'd already be a step ahead of the game. I for one like those odds. We know each other better than we know ourselves. I love you, more than I could ever say and I want to show you just how much. I want to make you scream my name while I'm deep inside of you. I want to feel you writhing under me in pleasure. I want you like I've wanted no one before and I can make you happy, if only you'd let me."

Fuck. Me. I can now go into the Guinness Book of World Records for fastest vanishing panties…

As he's been saying this he's stepped closer and closer to me, pinning me up against the kitchen counter. His fingers trace the contours of my wrists up to my shoulders where he drags his fingertips across the surface of my collar bone. I start to quiver under his touch and can't control the urge to grab his face and pull him into me for a kiss. He must have felt the same way and leans in close, closer until he's an inch from my full lips. They slowly separate as my tongue glides out to wet them and he lunges forth that last inch and captures it in his mouth. Our tongues duel as he explores every inch of my lips, licking, nipping, ravishing me. He pulls away again to look in my eyes, our panting the only sound echoing through the apartment.

I can't help but think that tonight is going to be a long night…

A/N: *peeks out from behind couch* So, since I'm a virgin and this is my first time I ask you to please be gentle with me. Press the green button and let me know what you think. If you don't like it, please be nice. As my mother always told me, "if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all." I'm all for constructive criticism though. And suggestions are appreciated. Some of them may even go into the story as I don't have it all mapped out just yet. I'm kind of just going where the mood takes me.

I have some of the next chapter written already and it'll be in Eric's POV. I for one would like to know what he's thinking, especially while Bill's in the room. Hee, hee…

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 Why I Hate Valentine's Day

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites, reviews and for reading. I'm so overwhelmed you just don't know. Thanks to my lovie **hearttorn** for checking this over for me. All remaining errors are mine as I played with it a little more cause I just couldn't help myself. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Enjoy!

**Eric's POV**

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

Hair. _Check_. Shirt pressed. _Check_. Pants free of lent. _Check_. Cologne Sookie loves. _Check_. Dare I say it Northman, but you are looking good. She will not be able to resist you will she? Shit. Can I really be sure? We are only friends. Best friends. The best of friends.

Here I am trying to give myself a pep talk and am failing miserably. I knew this was going to be difficult but I seem to want to make it even harder on myself. I am a glutton for punishment. She already loves me, I know this. I must tell her how I feel. We'll always be friends so there's no harm in telling her that I love her. I can't back down now.

It does _not_ help that I chose today of all days to confess my love for Sookie. It's Valentine's Day and I fucking hate Valentine's Day. The only reason I hate it is because I've never spent it with Sookie. I would have, if I ever had the chance, but that's another story. Instead I watch her go out with Bill then she'll tell me the next day about their date and her flowers and blah, blah, blah. It makes me cringe internally thinking of her out with someone else on the one day of the year dedicated to showing your loved one just how much you love them.

I made it a point to tell Sookie of my feelings today because I can't keep it from her any longer. Of course she knew that I loved her but not that I was "in love" with her. She might be shocked. Hell, maybe she actually knows and has chosen not to say anything to spare my feelings. I don't know and I never will know until I say something.

I'm at her apartment before I realize it and knock on the door. She answers looking amazing in what I assume to be her date outfit. _Lucky son of a bitch_. I follow her as she makes her way to the kitchen. Here goes nothing…

As soon as I can stop staring at the perfect pout known as her mouth, I'll tell her. She is everything to me; the epitome of beauty in my eyes. Her face is framed by long, wavy blonde hair. Her eyes are dark blue like mine and her body - my God her body has curves in all the right places. She is an ethereal beauty, intelligent, funny, sexy and I cannot wait until I can call her mine. I'm reminded of the first time I noticed Sookie...

_I hated having to move away from Sweden but it wasn't really my choice. My parents were killed in a car accident and I had no other family in Sweden. My mother was originally from Louisiana and had family there so it'd been decided that I would go live with my Aunt Thalia in a small town called Bon Temps. _

_Campus was pretty crowded my first day. It must have been due to the warm weather. I always notice my surroundings as I stand about a foot taller than most people and that was when I saw her. Immediately her blue eyes caught my attention. She'd only looked up for a moment but that was all it took. She was walking towards me, frantically searching for something in her backpack, and tripped when her foot caught on a loose sidewalk tile. I lunged forward reaching my arms out to catch her before she could hit the ground. She felt so soft in my arms and smelled like heaven. I know I held her longer than I should have but she had me then. Yeah, before a hello._

"_Whoa, whoa I got you." I placed my hand on the ground to get my balance keeping her from taking me down as well._

"_Thanks. I um, thanks..." She moved to straighten up and pull from my embrace but I wasn't ready to let her go yet. _

"_Eric." You're beautiful._

"_Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. It's real nice to meet you Eric." I noticed her Southern drawl. It was cute. _

"_Oh, sorry, I guess I can let you go now, huh?" Idiot._

_She pulled back standing not two feet away from me. Her hand extended in greeting. I of course obliged her and took her small hand into my large one. It was dry and warm; I immediately felt connected to her. She gave me a gentle squeeze and I reciprocated holding on while she continued talking. I didn't want to let her walk away from me._

"_You saved me from embarrassing the hell out of myself. I can't believe I did that. Way to go, Stackhouse." I couldn't let her berate herself like that. I released her hand._

"_Hey, everyone has accidents. I tripped over my textbooks just the other day and landed on my ass." She laughed. What a beautiful laugh it was. I'd do anything to hear it again._

"_So listen, I gotta get to the library, thanks again for your help. Maybe I'll see you around." If I have anything to say about it you most certainly will._

"_I was going that way and can walk with you. If you don't mind. I'm new here and have no sense of direction." I lied. I was heading the complete opposite direction but she didn't have to know that._

"_Sure, I wouldn't mind the company." _

_We walked on for a bit, chatting casually about where we were from - she was originally from Bon Temps; how many siblings we had - one brother. She was a junior and two years younger than me. She lived with her grandmother as her parents were both deceased as well. We had something in common. Not something I would have wanted to have in common, but it was a start. As we reached the library doors I braced myself because I knew we'd be separating and I didn't want to leave her just yet._

"_Thanks again Eric for your help. So, um, since you're new to town and all and it being a Friday night I usually go with a few friends to the local drive-in, if you'd maybe wanna join us?" Hell yes!_

"_Uh, sure. I'd like that very much." I couldn't wait to see her later. This is the beginning._

_We were inseparable from that day forward. Well, at least until I left to go to University at the end of the year but we stayed in touch through email and phone calls. Sookie would be joining me at LSU soon so I wouldn't miss her too much. I was thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend the next time I went home for the holiday break. Little did I know that in my absence Sookie had acquired a boyfriend her senior year; Bill. I was met with the shocking news that Christmas and felt my heart break. She hadn't told me because I'd gotten a little busy during mid-terms and hadn't talked to her. I hated him upon first glance. It was no one's fault but my own and I swore I'd never let the chance pass me by to tell Sookie how I felt ever again._

"Eric!" Her calling my named snapped me out of my revelry.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you go just then? I was asking if white was okay."

"That's fine."

"You seemed really deep in thought."

"I was just remembering the first time we met. You know, when you almost face planted the ground not watching where you were walking."

"Ha, ha, ha. You're such an ass. Yes, I do remember that. I thought I'd hit my head because when I looked up there was an angel who'd caught me." I could hear the sarcasm oozing off of her lips but she did something I didn't expect. She blushed. She fucking blushed. What was that about? My cock twitched in my pants.

I stood watching her pour our wine. It was then that I noticed she was wearing the necklace I'd given her for her birthday last month. I couldn't believe it. Why would she wear something from me on a date with her boyfriend? I filed that away to ponder later. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her golden tanned calves. Mmm, she looked good enough to eat in a black, short-sleeved dress which stopped just above her knee. The empire waist drew my eyes to her ample bosom which caused my pants to tighten that much more. It was loose and flowing about her hips but hinted at the curves hidden underneath. She turned her head slightly and smiled at me and that's when I decided to make my move.

"Sookie."

"What?! I'm pouring as fast as I can."

"No, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, you know you can tell me anything, so shoot."

"I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, E." She was the only person allowed to call me that. It was her nickname for me.

"No, I mean, I love you. I'm in love with you." She stopped pouring the wine. Slowly placing the bottle on the countertop she turned her body so that she was completely facing me.

"What? Wait, what?"

"I know. Great timing, right? I'm sorry but I couldn't keep it from you any longer. I had to tell you. It was eating me up inside and I can't continue to watch you with Bill seeing how unhappy you are." There, I'd said it. That wasn't so hard. I'll be damned if something else wasn't though. Down boy…

"Hold it right there buddy, who says I'm unhappy?" She walks over to me with her hands on her hips, head bobbing back and forth so I knew she meant business, poking me in the chest with each word. She knows how much I hate that shit and I'm sure that's why she did it. I grab her finger to stop her and held onto it. She doesn't pull it away.

"Sookie, you don't have to tell me, I can see it. I watch you two when you're together which isn't very often by the way, and there's nothing there. No playing, no smiles, no connection. Look, if you tell me you're happy with him I'll shut up."

She looks a little puzzled. She drops her head and taps her foot. That means I have her. I know Sookie's tells and that was one of them. That one meant I'd had backed her into a corner and she couldn't figure a way out.

"Look Sookie I'm not telling you this to put you in a position where you have to choose between us, I just wanted you to know." There is no choice for her to make. She should be with me.

"Eric, what am I supposed to do with this now? How can I look at you and it not come to mind that my best friend is in love with me? You're in love with me?" She looked a little sad.

"Yes. It's not a big deal. You're with Bill. I get that, I do. I just thought it would be better if I told you now than to wait until you were engaged or…"

"Or what? Are you serious right now? I can't believe you! You can't tell me that you're in love with me, on Valentine's Day of all days, and think that it's not a big deal. It is a big deal, it's a big fucking deal."

She was pissed. Sookie hardly swears and I know she had to be really pissed, and rightly so. She starts to back away from me, pulling her hand from mine. I should have told her a long time ago but I didn't have the heart to do it. Then, I was concerned it could damage our friendship but now, we're so solid that nothing could come between us.

I don't know what I was thinking. This is crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything but what's done is done. I'll have to deal with the consequences. I make my way slowly to her. I just wanted to hold her, let her know that I'm not upset and don't want her to be. As soon as I got close enough to touch her I lost it. My hands were down by her thighs and I brush against them. She didn't push me away. That was something, right?

Toying with the hem of her dress I could feel her breathing accelerate. _I knew it_. She wanted me too. At least I hoped. I turn my palms to face her thighs and slowly began to draw the hem of her dress up. Again, she didn't stop me. I lean in closer to her and inhale the glorious scent coming off of her hair. I moan out loud. She smells like jasmine and linen.

She backs away from me a little more and must have forgotten the counter was right behind her as she let out a little "ow" when she bumps into it. I made it my mission right then that I'd kiss her pain away. I hold her gaze as I slowly slide my hands up the front of her thighs.

I lean in to her, relishing in the small pants issuing forth from her hot mouth, which shoot right to my cock making it twitch and harden with each puff of air that crashes into my skin. She lets out a low moan. "Ungh…" I can see the wheels turning in her head. She's thinking we shouldn't be doing this because I'm her best friend. I say as much and she moans again. I feel her shiver under my touch. I had her. She was mine as far as I was concerned. Bill was just an obstacle I was more than willing to remove. I would deal with him later.

I ache to be closer to her and step in between her thighs separating them with my hips. She surprises me by pulling me closer and grabbing my ass. I jump and purposely rub my bulge against her to show her what it is that she does to me. My lips hover over hers. I want her to want me to kiss her. No longer able to control my urge, I claim her with an impassioned kiss. She leans forward pushing her breasts into my chest. I feel her nipples pebble at the contact. I long to be closer still and push forth a little more into her embrace. She trails her hands over my torso and groan into her mouth.

My hands have a mind of their own as they rub and tease the skin on her inner thighs. I know she's a little ticklish there and I watch her squirm. _Twitch_. She grinds her hips into me as I play with the lace of her panties. She's so fucking wet and I whisper into her ear "so wet." Her body jerks and she moans. It's like music to my ears. I barely register her asking me not to stop. Shit, I hadn't even started.

I don't want her to beg so I push aside the lace of her panties locating the source of the heat radiating against my hand. I slowly slide my finger in and out of her hot, wet center. She feels amazing on my finger and my throbbing member swells with the thought of being inside of her. Yes, I've given our first time together some thought. Probably a lot more thought than is necessary. I want it to be perfect. It will be perfect; it will be right; it will be best.

Sookie's head falls back and she closes her eyes. "Look at me lover, don't close your eyes." I need her to look at me. I want to know what she looks like when she comes. I want her to know and see that it's me that's making her come, that's giving her this pleasure. She complies and holds my gaze. She mumbles something incoherently as I watch her move in time with my finger's thrusts. Her eyes glaze over and I know she's close to letting go. Her walls clench down on my finger as I speed up my thrusts and with a flick of her clit she comes undone.

Her moaning and writhing against me has me so worked up I think I might come in my pants. I wouldn't care. I'd much rather it was inside of Sookie but I've been patient thus far. She grabs onto me, holding me tighter to her as she rides out her orgasm.

Instinctively my head turns to the left as I think I hear a key turning the lock of the front door. "Hey baby, where are you?" Compton. Of course, they have a date tonight, so he would be here. I quickly pull my finger from Sookie and she groans at the loss. I pull her dress down before I step away and take my place against the doorframe of the kitchen. I brush back some hair that has fallen into my face catching a whiff of the sweet nectar from my Sookie. I groan. I probably shouldn't have done that because the straining in my pants has just gotten worse. Great timing, Bill.

I growl internally as I watch him go to her and pull her into an embrace. Did that fucker just sniff her? She's mine and he has no right to touch her. I'm sure he can smell the sex in the air but if he does he ignores it. He says something about a new perfume and Sookie begins to tell him about their dinner reservation.

He doesn't acknowledge my presence in the room yet and I could give a shit. I can already see how this is going to end and I can't wait for him to leave. Sookie and I have unfinished business. I glare down at him as he spews some well rehearsed excuse to Sookie as to why they can't have dinner together. He tells me I can take her since we usually eat dinner together anyway. I counter with my feelings on the situation and Sookie thanks me with her eyes. Why was he so willing to push her off on me? Just one more thing to add to my list.

He was in such a hurry to get out of there that he didn't care he was breaking her heart in the process. I plan to help her forget all about him and his selfishness. I can't believe he was trying to guilt her into allowing him to work tonight, citing that he would get a promotion out of it. I can't stand anymore and step up to put him in his place when he gives Sookie a peck on the cheek, disappears to the rear of the apartment and is out the door before I can say "good riddance."

I try to cheer Sookie up as best as I know how, managing to get a laugh out of her. She wants to talk about what just happened. I'd rather not talk and get back to business. She tries to argue with me that we'd be ruining our friendship but I quickly calm her fears. I also tell her how I want to make love to her and feel her writhing beneath my body in pleasure. If she thought what I did with my fingers was something, just wait until I get her into bed.

I wait until I am sure Bill is gone. I stalk slowly towards her and kiss her with all the passion and fervor that I possess. I look deeply into her eyes getting lost momentarily before asking, "would you like dinner or dessert?"

A/N: So...what do you think? Which should she choose? Your suggestions most certainly do help gauge where the chapters go so please press that button. Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Persistence Pays Off

**A/N: This one is a little long. Thanks again to my lovie hearttorn and if you haven't read her stories, I suggest you make some time to do so. She's awesome! Enjoy!!**

**Bill's POV**

_P'tit Chou High - 2002 _

I've noticed Sookie Stackhouse before. She never says anything to me but I have caught her staring at me from time to time. I'm used to it. What can I say I'm a good looking guy. I'm not a pretty boy by any means but I can get any girl that I want and I want Sookie.

It does something for my ego when I catch a girl checking me out. In fact, I get off on it. When I catch her watching me I throw her a wink and watch her face light up like a stop light. She turns the most appealing shade of red. It lets me know more about her than she realizes. I say hello to her, try to talk to her, ask her to hang out with me on occasion but she always turns me down. I'm tenacious and don't take no for an answer. I'd been playing it cool with Sookie, wanting her to come to me. That all changed the day I saw her walking with some tall blonde asshole I'd never seen before.

"Who the fuck is that walking with Sookie Stackhouse?"

"I don't know. He looks new. I can find out though."

"Yeah, you do that. Oh and Bobby, be discreet about it."

"Sure thing Billy." I seethed at him. He knows I detest being called Billy. Bobby is my go to guy when I need information. He knows everyone and is very charismatic. Bobby has a way about him that causes people to open up like the floodgates when talking to him. I've seen it firsthand. Hell, he even managed to get me to tell him a secret or two. So naturally I keep him close. When I see Bobby later on that day after school _he's all smiles_.

"So what'd you find out for me Bobby?"

"His name is Eric Northman. He's from Sweden, a senior and moved here to live with his aunt since his parents died. Oh, and he's loaded. He's an only child and it seems his parents left him a boatload of money."

"Who told you that?"

"I don't reveal my sources, just know that I got the info you wanted. Why are _you_ so interested in him?"

"It's not him I'm interested in."

"Ah, Sookie Stackhouse. Looks like you may have a little competition there huh Billy?"

If I didn't need to keep Bobby appeased I would have slapped that damned smirk off his face. I know better than to burn bridges so I maintain my composure and wave him off. Of course he doesn't understand. Sookie is like a rare flower. She's to be handled delicately. If she wasn't such a stuck up prude I'd have had her in my grasp by now. She'll take more finessing that I'm used to but it'll be worth it in the end. Sookie will be mine…

_Sookie's Apartment - present day February 14, 2009_

I'm nervous putting my key into the lock of the door. I know she's going to be upset and disappointed with me but she'll get over it. She always does. The girl is in love with me and puts up with all of my shit. She has to be a Saint. I truly don't deserve her.

I call out to Sookie from the door and hear movement to my right. I walk toward the kitchen to find her all dressed up and I can't for the life of me remember why. Shit, today is Valentine's Day. Damnit. She must have some sort of surprise prepared but I've got my own plans and I'm not going to break them. Maybe Eric will rush over here to take her out when he finds she's in dire straits. I laugh to myself. I'm a bit surprised he isn't already here.

As I get closer to Sookie I notice that she looks a little flushed. She always blushes at the littlest thing. I wrap her up in a hug and am overwhelmed by her scent; what the? _Sniff._ Hmm…she smells like _sex_? I ask her if it's a new perfume. She responds no and jumps right into something or other about our dinner reservations for tonight. I sneak a glance at my watch. Sophie Ann will be waiting and she will be pissed if I am late.

I hear _him_ speak from the doorway where he's holding up the wall and turn to face him. I knew from the moment I first saw Eric that he was after Sookie. I would watch him watching her; the way he looked at her and the way he would move himself closer to her to try and touch her. I can't really blame him. She is everything you could ever ask for in a woman. I sigh to show my disdain for him being here in her presence. Doesn't he know that she is mine? I was her first and I plan to be her last. I turn on my Southern charm and she takes the bait - hook, line and sinker.

I acknowledge Eric then set my plan in motion. I ask him to escort Sookie to dinner this evening. He can keep her preoccupied so that I can take care of business elsewhere. I tell her that I'll make it up to her, give a quick peck on the cheek and I'm out the door about a minute later and off to meet Sophie.

*********

**Sookie POV**

Bill's gone to work to do whatever was so important he felt comfortable ditching me on Valentine's Day. Eric walks over to me, takes me into his embrace, with smoldering eyes boring holes into my soul, his words soothing me like a lover's kiss. How can I make a decision like this? _Dinner or dessert? Dinner, dessert, dinner dessert? _I repeat it over and over again until I snap.

"Eric wait. I need to think for a second. Just give me one second." I push away from him holding up my hands to show him I mean business. His scent is intoxicating and I am still reeling from his confession, my orgasm, and Bill's indifference. I can't think with him standing so close to me. My head feels like I was swimming in an ocean of bliss while waves of turmoil crashed down on me pushing further and further into the deep dark nothingness of despair. This was not gonna work. Eric pulled me out of my thoughts clearing his throat.

"Um, Sookie? Why don't we go to dinner and you can take all the time you need. I realize I…I want you to be sure about whatever it is you decide to do, with what I just told you."

"Okay. I think that may be a good idea." I just needed a minute to think about what to do. To figure out what I felt for him.

We left my apartment and headed to my favorite restaurant, our restaurant. Henri's. It was the only French restaurant in town and we ate there almost every Friday night. The hostess Felicia seated us at our usual table and Dawn came over to take our order. It was then that I realized I hadn't looked at Eric since we left my apartment. He looked solemn.

I shouldn't have let things get as far as they did tonight but what's done is done. I wanted it. Needed it. Him. I had no idea Eric had feelings for me. He had had girlfriends I was sure. He hadn't shown any interest in me in High School. Maybe he was just being polite and didn't want to pounce on me once I'd told him how Bill pursued me. We never really talked about it because he would always change the subject. Huh. What I wouldn't give to be able to go back and do things over…

_Bon Temps - 2002_

Bill was relentless. If I hadn't had such a strong will he would have worn me down much sooner. I'd always had a crush on him but was too shy to say anything. Besides, I had a plan for my life and dating just didn't fit into it. He would to ask me out every Friday night during our junior year and every Friday night I turned him down.

I remember him showing up at the drive-in where I hung out with Tara, Arlene and Pam. We'd boy watch and gossip. Well, Arlene gossiped, Pam boy watched and Tara and I just listened and giggled when appropriate. Arlene knew everything there was to know about everyone in our little town. She even found out some interesting things about Eric. I don't know how true they were because I'd never asked him. It would have been too embarrassing. Pam thought Eric was cute and couldn't wait to get in his pants. Tara was so hung up on JB that she never noticed any other guys.

Bill sauntered over to Pam's BMW, leaning against the passenger side door where I was seated. I think he pissed Pam off leaning against her car one time too many. It was her baby.

"Hello Sookeh. Ladies." I hated the way he'd draw out my name. I guess he thought it sounded sexy or something but it irritated the hell out of me. If he wasn't so cute and if I didn't have such a huge crush on him…

"Hey Bill. What are you up to tonight?" I smiled brightly at him. Seeing Bill always made me smile. I don't know what it was about him ¾ his charm, his good looks, his deep brown eyes. I sighed.

"Just looking for you, sweetheart. You know, since you like to come here every Friday how about you come with me next week and we can make it a date?" He's a persistent one and he sure could lay it on thick.

"Bill, I've told you repeatedly, I don't date. I'm not just saying that to play hard to get, I really mean it. I'm concentrating on my grades so I'll get into a good college. I have no time for boys." I could feel the warmth spreading across my cheeks as I blushed. I'm sure he saw right through me.

"Right, well how about prom? You are going to prom right? You need an escort and I am at your service." Swoon…

"Bill! If you don't get the fuck away from my car there's a junk-punch with your name on it. "

"Pam! Bill, you'd best get going. Pam means it." I tried to hold in my laugh but a little giggle slipped out.

"Have a good evening ladies." He bowed to us and backed away a few feet before turning around and heading to his car.

I guess he didn't trust Pam wouldn't sneak up behind him and attack him. Can't say I blame him. She wasn't scared of anyone and you best not get on her bad side because she'd set her sights on you and not let up until she exacted her revenge. That's what I loved about Pam. She always had my back.

I almost peed myself laughing so hard as I couldn't get the image of Pam punching Bill in the crotch out of my head. I know she'd do it too. She never did like him. It had something to do with a friend of hers but I could never get her to tell me. She said she didn't want to tarnish my good opinion of him so she'd keep it to herself.

After the incident at the drive-in Bill backed off if he saw that I was with Pam. She'd glare at him with narrowed eyes and he'd turn and walk the other way. I just laughed. How she could scare a guy away with a look was beyond me. But she did and at the time I loved her for it. I had wanted to say yes to Bill. In fact, it was all I thought about but I had a plan in place and dang it if I wasn't gonna follow through. If he really wanted to date me he'd just have to wait.

The day Eric left for college was a bittersweet one. We'd been together so much that year that we'd become best friends. Of course, everyone thought we were dating since we were always together and Eric was never seen with any other girls. I didn't think he looked at me that way because he never made a move. Eric was always a perfect gentleman and treated me with the utmost respect. It wouldn't have fit in with my plan anyway so no biggie, right?

My senior year seemed to go by in a flash and my _plan_ went out the window. Toward the end of the year when I found my grades were great and I'd gotten accepted into LSU, I thought it was time I finally accepted Bill's offer to go out on a date. I deserved a little treat after working so hard the past four years. I was a straight A student and was chosen to be the class valedictorian. Gran was so proud. I couldn't wait to call and tell Eric the news. I hoped he could make it back for the ceremony. I was pleasantly surprised when he told me that he could.

Eric and I talked over the phone but mostly through text and email. He would tell me about his classes, the girls who chased after him and how it felt to be on his own, having a little freedom. He was planning on getting an apartment next year and wanted me to be his roommate. I jumped at the chance but wasn't sure Gran would be too keen on the idea. I'd have to make her favorite dinner with dessert before talking to her about it. Maybe I could even get Jason to butter her up a little for me.

The week before graduation Bill asked me to be his girlfriend. I of course said yes before thinking about it. It hadn't occurred to me that we wouldn't be together next year. What would we do when we went off to college? Bill told me not to worry as he'd been accepted to LSU as well and we could continue to date while there. I didn't mention anything to him about living with Eric because I wasn't sure how he'd react. I got the feeling he didn't like Eric much but most of the guys at school were like that. I guess it's because he drew a lot of attention to himself without even trying.

Graduation day arrived and I was awful nervous. I had my speech prepared days in advance and had Jason and Gran sit and listen to it at least ten times that week. They knew it by heart. I knew it by heart. I laid my outfit out the night before so I just needed to take a shower and get ready. As I was getting dressed Gran came into my room.

"Sookie my dear you look lovely." I wore a simple yellow sundress with tiny white daisies all over it. Gran always said it made me look like I'd wrapped myself in sunshine from a summer's day.

"Thanks Gran. I'll be done in a minute if you and Jason are ready to go."

"Well, I thought maybe we could talk first sweetie and I wanted to give you something. Sit down for a spell." Uh oh.

"Oh don't look so frightened child it's just this." She opened her hand to reveal a pair of simple pearl earrings.

"Gran, they're beautiful."

"They were you're mother's. I'd given them to her on her wedding day and I thought you'd want to have them to have a little piece of your parents with you today."

I reached over to pull Gran into an embrace. I may have hugged her a little too hard.

"Okay, okay let an old woman breathe girl." She patted my back to get me to release her.

"Sorry Gran. Thank you. This means the world to me." I quickly put them in wiping the tears that had fallen from my face.

"Now no more tears you'll smear your mascara. Sookie, what I wanted to talk to you about concerns you moving in with Eric. Well, I don't think that's such a good idea. You'll be going off to school, starting a new part of your life and you need to focus on that. What does Bill think about this and how would he feel about you living with another young man while the two of you are dating? I don't know if you've thought this through enough. Besides, I think that boy is in love with you." She'd mumbled that last part but I caught it.

"What boy?"

She held up her hand in a stop gesture. "I've said my piece and won't say another word on it. You are a big girl and can make your own decisions. Since you asked my opinion I thought I'd give it to you."

I really didn't know what to say. I did value Gran's opinion because she was usually right about these things. I didn't want it to put a damper on my mood so I took a deep breath, put on my best smile and hugged Gran.

"I'm ready to go." She gave my hand a little squeeze before letting it loose and heading to the living room to get Jason.

We all hopped into Jason's truck and headed over to the high school football stadium. I was nervous to see Eric because I didn't know what to tell him about being his roommate next semester. I hoped he'd understand my decision. He met us in the parking lot almost two minutes after we'd arrived. My feet must have had a mind of their own as I found myself sprinting toward him and jumping up into his arms. Umm, he smelled incredible.

"Sookie you look…wow!" I could feel my blush creeping across my face and quickly spreading down to my neck. I quickly hopped down from his embrace, smoothing my dress down around me.

"Thanks Eric. You don't look so bad yourself." In fact he looked amazing. The wind was playing with his hair and little wisps were caressing the bridge of his nose, creating a golden curtain in front of his eyes. I had to stop myself twice from reaching out and brushing them back behind his ear. The navy button down he was wearing made his eyes pop. I hadn't realized how blue they were until today.

"Gran. Jason." He gave them both hugs. Well, he gave Gran a hug and Jason a half hug fist bump type thing. I don't know what it was. I just laughed at their awkwardness.

Gran asked Eric how he was and how school was going. Jason was scoping the crowd for girls. Typical. I pressed my lips together to hold back a giggle. In the distance I saw Bill. He was heading straight for us with a menacing look on his face. Eric turned to see what I staring at and looked at me questioningly. Before I had a chance to say anything Bill grabbed me into a hug and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. I swear if Gran hadn't been there he would have shoved his tongue down my throat.

"Bill, hey!" I felt really uncomfortable and I had no idea why.

"Hello everyone. Sookie." He glared at Eric.

"Eric, you remember Bill right?"

"Yeah, hey Bill. Um Sookie?"

"Sookie and I are dating, Eric." _So back off or else_.

In all the confusion and preparation over the past week I guess I forgot to mention that little tidbit to Eric.

"We should probably be getting to our seats now. Jason, Eric." God bless you Gran.

"Good luck with your speech honey." Bill gave me another kiss on the cheek. The look on Eric's face confused the hell out of me and I dropped my gaze. Gran and Jason said their goodbyes and led Eric off to find their seats.

Bill had given me another kiss for luck and I went to take my place on the stage. I delivered my speech without a hitch. Everyone cheered. I think Gran and Jason cheered just a little louder than anyone when I received my diploma. I couldn't stop smiling. Bill and I'd made plans to get together later so that I could have dinner with my family. Eric said that he couldn't join us but that he'd see me before he left to go back to school. I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

We'd just gotten home from dinner when someone knocked on the door. I ran to the door and yanked it open thinking it was Bill.

"Bill your ear--, uh, Aunt Linda?" I wonder if Gran knew she was in town. She only came to visit during Christmas and this was June.

"Well hello Sookie dear. Don't you look…adorable." She looked me up and down with distaste, her mouth curved up into a small, loathsome smile.

"Thank you. Please, come in. Gran!"

"What is it Sookie dear? Oh, hello Linda darling. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town I would have…"

"I'm only here for the day. I had some business to tend to and thought I would stop by to say hello."

"I would invite you to stay for dinner but we've eaten out. Sookie's graduation was today."

"Oh. Well as I said, I'd just stopped in to say hello. I must be going. I'll see you at Christmas." She gave Gran a kiss, threw me another look and was out the door.

"I wonder what that was about?"

"I don't know sweetie but we won't fret about that now. You go on and get ready. Bill should be here soon." I ran to my room to change out of my dress and Aunt Linda's visit was forgotten by the time I saw Bill. That was a good night…

****

The crashing sound of a plate hitting the floor snapped me back to the present and the man sitting across from me.

"Eric?"

"Yes Sookie?" He looked hopeful. I had come up with my decision and needed to tell him while I still had the nerve.

* * *

A/N: Little bit of a cliffie...So what are your thoughts? Anyone wondering about the mysterious visit from Aunt Linda? What the heck is Bill up to? And of course, what is Sookie going to tell Eric? So many questions, so many ways we can go with this. I'm taking suggestions as this story is unfolding itself as I sit down to write it. It can go anywhere. Review cause you known I love them!


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: I just want to say a quick thank you for all of your alerts, reviews, favorites, PM's, suggestions, questions, corrections, love and support for this story. I am truly humbled and cannot thank you enough. To my wonderful beta, hearttorn, love you for working with me while dealing with your own pain and issues. Get better soon! To all of my TBC peeps, I loves you hookahs *in my Laffy voice* and to the wonderful Lovinthevamps13 for keeping me on my game, you are much appreciated and I look forward to your review. Enjoy!**

Eric POV

I think I may have lost her. She hasn't said a word to me for at least thirty minutes. My eyes have not left her face waiting, searching for some reaction from her. We both eat our dinner in silence. Sookie has yet to look up from her plate and I have no idea what she is thinking. I wait for her to say something. The ball is in her court.

Finally, she looks up at me, calling my name, as the sound of a plate shattering in the background breaks through my thoughts.

"I think I need to take a break. From you. I'm not sure how I feel right now and I want to figure that out. I do love you but I'm with Bill and I love him. You _cannot_ expect me to just leave Bill and run off into happily ever after with you can you? That's not realistic and I don't want us being together to feel like a rebound relationship. If we do this, really do this I want it to be done right." _I knew it. She has feelings for me!_

"So what exactly are you saying?" A slow smile creeps across my face. I knew she couldn't stay away from me. The last time we had a huge argument, over Compton of course, she stormed off and didn't last forty-five minutes before she showed up at my apartment, apologizing profusely. I expect the same to happen in this situation. She will call or text or email me and I'll go running as usual, because I love her.

"I am saying that we shouldn't go to dinner or spend time alone together like we usually do. It's too confusing for me, too soon to…"

"Sookie…" I reach across the table brushing my index finger along the inside of her wrist. She quickly jerks her hand away.

"Eric. You don't realize what you're asking here. It's not as simple as you want it to be. There is another person's feelings involved here." She looks hesitant as if she wants to say more but decides against it.

"I could give a _shit _about that asshole's feelings, Sookie! He's not right for you." Too harsh Northman.

"Really, this is for the best. At least until I know what I want."

"I know what I want, and its you. You can't tell me you're happy with Bill…" She holds up a hand, cutting me off.

"I can't do this right now Eric. I have to go."

She stands up to leave giving me one quick glance before sliding out of the booth looking frustrated and lost in thought, _but not angry_. That gave me reason to hope. If she thinks I'll give up that easily then she has another thing coming. I call out to her in my last desperate attempt to get her to come back to me.

"Sookie! Sookie wait!"

She doesn't turn back as she reaches the restaurant door. I get up immediately, throwing a hundred dollar bill onto the table for dinner. I catch Dawn's glare as I rush out of the door. I give her a reassuring nod and a smile to let her know I'm not skipping out on her. Sookie isn't too far ahead of me, and in two strides, I manage to close the gap between us.

I reach out to her, grabbing her arm at the elbow, turning her around in one smooth move. The look in her eyes is one of a tempestuous storm raging in the open sea. Her emotions in disarray, anguish painted on her face. I cannot help but feel I am the cause of her affliction.

I can tell she's fighting with herself. If I could help her figure out what she wanted to do, I would. I would do anything for Sookie and right now, I was causing her pain. I can back off. Give her an easy out. She wouldn't take it though; she would scoff my attempt to placate her. I have admitted my feelings to her, which was my objective, and now she knows that I cannot live without her. _Suck it up Northman._

Holding firmly to her arm, I guide her backwards into the cool brick wall of the nearest building. I place my hands on either side of her head, leaning in to her, pinning her warm body against mine. She looks up at me and I know that I have her. She doesn't look away and I plead to her with my eyes, hoping to express the longing and desire behind my confession.

A car speeds by stirring up the air around us. Her scent washes over me and is intoxicating. I can't get enough of her. I groan into her ear delighting in the feel of her body against mine. Her hips buck into me as I grind my straining cock against her center.

The luscious, full pout of her lips call out to me. I hesitate to go there just yet. My mouth hovers over the soft flesh behind her ear. My words, unable to escape the cage of my throat, yearn to break free. My lips part slightly, my breath pushing the hair away from her neck in quick, short gusts. She shivers and I wrap an arm around her waist as I feel her knees give way.

I have to keep her from running away. I need to get through this speech before she runs back to her _precious Bill_. The electricity surging around us igniting the flame of our emotional bonfire intensifies at each point of connectivity between us. I lower my gaze to meet her half-hooded eyes holding her in place as I contemplate what to do next.

"Sookie." I whisper, her name rolling off my tongue in a caress.

"Yes." She responds in a breathy whisper.

"Why are you running from me? Don't you know how much I love you? Can't you see how much I want you?"

**Sookie POV**

The smirk on his face alerts me to the fact that he is _not_ taking this seriously. I know he's thinking I won't be able to hold out or stay away from him. He's probably right but I won't let him know that. Then he reaches across the table and brushes my wrist with his fingers. I jerk my hand away because I feel a shock when he touches me. I hope he doesn't take it to mean I don't want him to touch me because I feel the quite opposite. I want him to touch me. I want to feel his hands roaming my body, seeking out my most sensitive spots. _Concentrate Sookie._

I was going to go into a tirade about Bill and how he's been inattentive but I couldn't bring myself to do it. That would add more fuel to the fire and Eric would think he has won. I don't like the way this conversation is going so I end it. I get up, looking over at Eric one last time as I walk toward the door and away from him. I only manage to make it to the next building before I feel a hand on my elbow turning me to face him. He backs me into a wall, using his body as an obstacle, preventing me from fleeing. Being this close to him, our bodies pressed together, inhaling his scent, I can think of nothing but us.

I focus on his blue eyes and cannot look away. His gaze locks onto me, asking me for permission to continue our earlier interlude. Begging me to see the truth in his eyes. His words wash over me like a cool summer rain, leaving me at his mercy. I feel comforted and completely saturated with warmth. His voice oozing sex with every syllable uttered, hits my center of gravity like a ton of bricks, knocking me off my game. I'm ready to combust.

The pressure building deep within my womb sends a pleasurable ache to my center causing me to gasp. I arch my back, pushing my breasts into Eric, my taut nipples yearning to be free of their constraints. Eric growls into my neck, the vibrations causing me to moan into his chest. My thighs, moving against one another looking for some type of friction, brush against his length. Eric stiffens at the sensation and grips me tighter.

His nose traces a line from the curve of my neck up along my jaw with each word. He lingers at my lips, which are quivering with want. _Am I running from him_? I couldn't think. I feel dizzy and lucid all at the same time. If Eric can elicit this type of response from me with his words and his touch…

"Unh…" A low moan escapes my mouth before I can bite it back. He descends upon my lips like a dog after its bone. He is relentless. I push away to look up at him.

"I don't know how to be with you like this." I sigh, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't try. Do not think. Let it happen naturally. Give in to what you feel. Yield to me Sookie." I didn't think I could get any wetter but Eric just proved me wrong.

_Give in to what I feel_? What I feel is his breath ghosting across my collarbone. His hands slowly finding their way up my sides to the curve of my breasts. His fingertips brushing along the bodice of my dress, up my chest, to my neck, and down again. His thumbs grazing my nipples on each pass. Our bodies merged, pushing me to the brink of…

"Unh, Eric…"

He lowers his gaze to my lips, which part in anticipation. He lazily drags his tongue across my lower lip tasting my essence, savoring my flavor. I meet his tongue on my lip teasing it, begging him to kiss me again. I grip his shoulders, the fabric of his jacket gathering in my hands, pulling him as close to me as he can get with our clothes on.

Our tongues twist and fight for dominance with one another before Eric closes the minor distance between them, crushing his lips to mine with a hungry eagerness. Pouring all of his emotion from the moment into this one kiss, I have no reservations about the pleasure he will bring me. I want him to make me feel like I am the only woman in the world. I need him to take me and show me that I belong to him.

"Yes…" I breathe into his mouth. "Yes Eric, I want this, I do, but Bill…" He pulls back a little to look into my eyes before answering.

"Bill who?" He laughs. "Sookie, Bill is no longer in the equation. It's just you and me. I won't make you do anything you don't want to but I promise if you let me, I will help you forget about him."

Well dessert it is…

I barely register getting into Eric's corvette and rushing off. He hadn't said where we were going, and I didn't ask. If we were going to my place, my roommate Amelia wouldn't be back from her vacation for another week. If we were going to his place, even better.

Ten minutes pass and we reach our destination. Eric's apartment. He looks over at me and squeezes my hand in reassurance. I was nervous but I was with Eric, my best friend, my love. I felt my resolve wavering but I was here, and there was no turning back now.

****

**Bill POV**

"Well Compton, I didn't think you'd show up. No plans for Valentine's Day?"

"Sophie-Ann." Instead of my usual nod, I bow to her mockingly. She thinks she is a queen but she is nothing more than a spoiled brat. If her father had not given her the CEO position she would probably spend her days at a spa, then off shopping, buying her poodle outfits to match hers. _Bitch._

"You said it was important and would be beneficial to my career so of course I'm here." I hold back the contempt I feel from my voice. She may be my boss but I do not have to like her.

"I'm sure you remember Mrs. Stackhouse-Madden."

"Yes, it's good to see you again Linda."

"Bill. You know why I'm here?"

"Yes. You have something else you need me to do."

"I do. I'm sorry we lost contact with one another over the years. How lucky for me that I ran into Sophie-Ann at a dinner party and your name came up in conversation. I had no idea you worked for her and asked her if she wouldn't mind setting up this meeting."

Pfft! We hadn't lost contact. I stopped returning her calls. I had the feeling that I had gotten in too far with Linda and didn't know how to get out of the hole I'd dug. I ignored her thinking she would go away. Looks like that tactic did not work out so well for me because she is here.

"So Bill, I'll need you to report to me at least once a week."

"I will make sure he is available to you."

Sophie-Ann's shrilly voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Yes. That will be acceptable."

"Hmm…I did have my doubts about you but, you have pleasantly surprised me. Tell me Mr. Compton, have you grown awfully attached to my niece?" I shift my weight from foot to foot. She has an annoying personality, which makes my balls itch.

"As long as you have a check made out to me in the amount we discussed, I'm at your service."

"Good. Let's get down to brass tacks then, shall we?"

**A/N: I hope some of your questions have been answered, maybe a few more have popped into mind. If so, I'd love to hear them. Don't be shy. Reviews are welcome so please let me know what you think! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 She Chose Dessert

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and all the love. It means so much to me and I'm glad to keep you intrigued by my little story. We do get a little snippet of info in this one about Bill but not much. It will come later. The next few chapters will be a way for you all to catch up. I have to do some background on our lovers so there will be flashbacks. I hope it doesn't get to confusing but let me know and I'll try to make it as easy as possible. Thanks again to my lovie **hearttorn** for being an awesome beta. Hopefully there aren't any but remaining mistakes are my own. Enjoy and leave comments. I love reviews. They make me smile.

Eric POV

I cannot believe she's here with me. I must have done something right earlier because I truly didn't think she would stick around. I'm so used to Sookie running; running from her feelings, from her problems, from me. I know she thinks it's easier to just avoid anything negative in her life but that's not realistic. You can't run from a problem and think it won't follow you. Like Bill - he's a problem that she won't have to worry about too much longer because I'll deal with him. No, I won't beat him to a bloody pulp as I would like to, I'll just scare the shit out of him and make sure he knows that if he comes anywhere near Sookie, I will end him.

I am not a violent man. I have a very protective nature and I want, no, need to protect what's mine. I know that Sookie is her own woman and I know that if she knew I considered her to be "mine" in my possessive, male, domineering sense she'd kick my ass. Doesn't change the fact that she's mine and I'll do anything to keep it that way.

We had a hard go of it in the beginning. I met her during my senior year in high school. She was just a junior. I was the new kid and she took pity on me. We spent a lot of time together, studying at first, and then hanging out just to spend time together. We'd gotten really close that summer. I considered her my best friend and I'm sure she felt the same about me. Only I was falling in love with her and she was in love with William Compton.

Bill wasn't in the picture then but I knew she had a crush on him. Even then I couldn't stand his pretentious nature. His family was wealthy, what you would call "old money", so he felt he had some sense of entitlement to everything and _everyone_. It also made him more attractive to the ladies.

I will never forget the hoard of girls following him around in high school. I thought it was the funniest thing ever and here my Sookie was one of them. She didn't follow him around outright but she watched him from a distance, fawning over him like all the other girls.

He never gave her the time of day. I think he may have said hello to her but never more than that. Unless, of course, I was with her. Then it became some kind of dick measuring contest. I could have told him I had him beat hands down in that area but didn't want to embarrass him in front of his harem.

I don't know what Sookie saw in him then. I can admit he's a good looking guy but he's boring as all hell. Even now he's into…I don't know what he does for a living, but he works more than any person I know. He's left Sookie high and dry for dates, anniversaries, birthdays, yet she _still_ loves him.

We are best friends for a reason, which makes me question her relationship with Bill. They have nothing in common. He's a computer geek who gets a hard on anytime you mention the word ROM. If I thought he was boring before I know he's gotten worse over the years. He's always talking about his job and how high tech it is, yet I still have no idea what he does. It makes me wonder what it is that she sees in him. He has no sense of humor, not creativity, no joie de vivre. He's just Bill.

She has told me that he's a gentleman, and very blah, blah, blah…I mean really, is that all it takes? I'm a gentleman; I'm a perfect fucking gentleman when the situation calls for it. I would give Sookie the world if she wanted it. She wouldn't want it and she wouldn't take it. She has her principles, one of them being she doesn't take handouts from anyone. Except she wouldn't see them as handouts coming from me. She would see them for what that are - expressions of love, adoration and devotion.

I get it. I mean, your first love is your hardest to get over. Look at me all lovesick over a woman. Never in a million years did I think that I, Eric Northman, could be pussy whipped. Yet here I am having literally begged the woman I love to let me love her.

Sookie is my first love, my only love. Ten years I have pined after this woman and today I finally grow a pair and tell her how I feel. I cannot wait to show her how much I love her. Our earlier session in her kitchen, pfft, that was nothing. If she knew all the things that I want do to her, the many ways that I can make her scream my name…

"Ungh…" A groan escapes my lips and I feel her body tremble against mine. She is as eager for this as I am because she keeps rubbing her ass in just the right way against my erection. I growl into her neck as her head drops back against my shoulder. _Calm down Northman, soon enough. _

I want to take things slowly with Sookie but I don't know how. I want to be so close to her that we can't tell where she ends and I begin. I want to be so close to her that our heartbeats become one, our breathing in sync. I want to be so attuned to her that when she crosses her legs my cock twitches because it wants to be inside her but is denied access. I want her body to ache because it misses the feel of my tongue on her neck, her breasts, her nipples…

The warmth of her against me is more than I can handle. I could not have dreamt this. My imagination would have done a disservice to her excellence. She is utter perfection. A goddess in her own right and I will worship her for as long as she will allow it. Her altar will become my permanent residence. I am hers as she is mine. My words cannot convey the depth of my feelings, thoughts, and desires. I have to find a way to make her see that without a doubt she and I are supposed to be together.

I should be focusing all of my attention on the breasts in the cusps of my hands but I can't help but think she might run. I don't want to mull over it. I can give her the benefit of the doubt. I know Sookie and I know that she's an honorable woman. Technically she's still with Bill and it will and probably is bothering her, being with me like this.

She's loyal to a fault, though I can't help but theorize since she is here with me, she must be fed up with his shit. Either that or the orgasm that ripped through her earlier is clouding her mind with 'what ifs'. I'm certainly up for the challenge of answering those questions.

Ah…who am I kidding? I know why she is here. She wants to be with me. She just didn't know how to tell me. I know she wouldn't want to hurt Bill. It would be easier if she could let go of him due to something he has done. I know better. We had an entire conversation about something I saw and couldn't keep to myself. I was being selfish. I wasn't thinking about her then, I was thinking about myself and what it would mean if she dropped his ass.

****

"_What's crawled up your ass and died?"_

"_You've been hanging around Pam too much. Her potty mouth is rubbing off on you." I laughed. I knew that Sookie and Pam were close in high school but I hadn't realized she picked up on her terminology. That girl had a mouth on her. _

"_Seriously, what's going on with you? You're not your usual self today."_

"_Wow, I feel loved. I'm fine, everything is fine. There's nothing wrong with me, really." I tried my hardest not to look so sullen but I was pissed. I knew she wouldn't let up and I didn't want to hurt her but if she believes what I have to tell her it could work to my advantage…_

"_I don't believe that for one second. Why don't you just tell me what it is and stop acting like a baby?"_

"_Fine. I saw Bill and some blonde yesterday. I thought it was you but when she turned toward me, I could see that she wasn't you."_

"_What are you saying exactly, Eric?"_

"_Look, I know what I saw Sookie. There was a woman walking hand in hand with him. She pulled away and turned to walk in my direction. Compton grabbed her, pulling her back to him and kissed her. On the lips. With tongue."_

"_What were you standing right there analyzing their kiss? How could you tell from where you were standing that they were kissing?" _

"_I know this is hard for you to hear darling, but he was kissing her. I'm sorry."_

"_You're just jealous!"_

"_Jealous?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you fucking kidding me? Jealous of that prick?!" _

"_Yes. You don't have a girlfriend and you can't seem to keep one, so yes. You're jealous of what I have with Bill." She was partially right. I was jealous that he had her and I didn't. _

"_That's a low blow Sookie. I wouldn't expect that from you. I can keep a girlfriend I just don't want one." I don't know why I felt the need to justify myself but I didn't want her thinking less of me._

"_Don't think I don't know about your reputation Eric Northman." What was she talking about? I couldn't even come up with anything to say to that. I just stood there looking at her, shaking my head. She was so wrapped up in him that she wouldn't have believed it if she saw him with her own two eyes._

"_Sookie…"_

"_Listen Eric, I appreciate you looking out for me but Bill told me his cousin was coming into town and that is probably who you saw with him. It wasn't on campus right? He was giving her a tour of the town."_

"_Wow. You fell for that huh? Sook are you really that naïve? Have you met her?"_

"_No. She was only here for the day and I had to work."_

"_Right…Why don't you just ask him? Ask him if he kisses all of his female cousins with tongue. Ask him-"_

"_Enough!! That's enough Eric. We're supposed to best friends. If this is the type of friend you'll be to me then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." She slammed the door behind her storming off before I could give chase. I would give her time to cool down. Then I'd apologize. I can be the bigger man. I went to sit on my sofa contemplating the mistake I'd just made. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Sookie was standing over me with an apologetic look on her face. _

"_Eric, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I had a rough day and I got upset and took it out on you. It won't happen again."_

"_It's okay. I really should be the one to apologize."_

"_No, I talked to Bill and he didn't deny that he was with his cousin yesterday. He said he didn't kiss her but he'd given her a hug good bye, and that was it. He thought it was odd that I'd even asked but I told him you said you saw him. Of course, he flipped out. He thinks you made it up to get back at him for something. He doesn't think I should hang out with you anymore but I told him that was not his decision to make." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She had fallen for his lies. At least she wouldn't give me up. I held my hand up for her to stop talking. I could not listen to anymore._

"_Okay, Sookie. I am not sorry for saying anything to you because we don't keep things from each other. You wanted to know why I was upset so I told you. I could have lied but I would never lie to you. I will admit that I was far enough away that I could have been mistaken." Not fucking likely. _

"_Could you just be sure the next time? I really didn't need this today on top of everything else I've been dealing with."_

"_Sure. I'm sorry if I upset you." I would make sure to never hurt Sookie again._

_****_

She did not believe me. I couldn't fathom it. How could she not have faith that I was telling her the truth? As if I'd make something like that up. Again, my motives were selfish but I did not want her to be hurt by him anymore. I guess that backfired in my face and I may have pushed her away a little that day.

If I had it all to do again I would do it differently. I would have confessed my feelings to her before she got involved with Bill. I didn't then because I was feeling her out. I wanted to gauge what she thought of me and she had that "I'm not dating" rule. I found that out the first time I'd asked her to go to the movies with me. I was devastated at first but relieved to find out that was the precedent she had set for all guys.

And that was how I found myself trapped in the _friend zone_. I didn't care. I was able to be with Sookie and that was all that mattered. The friend zone wasn't so bad in my opinion.

Now here we are in my apartment. Sookie leaning against me, her body pressed into mine. I can't wait to…_Buzz_. What the? _Buzz_. Damn it. Who would choose right now, this moment to call? It better be important because nothing is going to come between Sookie and me tonight. Nothing.

****

Bill POV

I really hated those bitches. They were more manipulative than I could be. I never thought I would get mixed up with Linda again but she has managed to find me and pull me back into her little game.

****

The first time I met Linda was the night of my high school graduation. We crossed paths as she was leaving the Stackhouse farmhouse. I was there to meet Sookie to take her to a celebratory dinner.

"_Well, aren't you a handsome young man. You must be here for my niece, Sookie." The way she said her name sounded like she held some contempt for her. I didn't like that._

"_Yes, ma'am. I'm Bill Compton."_

"_It's very nice to meet you Mr. Compton. I've heard a lot about you."_

"_Is that so?" _

"_It is. I hope that we can be friends. I would really like that."_

"_Okay?" I wasn't sure why she would want to befriend me but she was Sookie's Aunt. What harm could come of it?_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_How long have you and Sookie been dating?"_

"_Not long at all, why?"_

"_Well, what if I told you that I had a job for you that would make you a little extra money? From what I've heard of you and your family I know you don't need it but it would be nice to have your own pocket money, yes?"_

"_I'm intrigued. What would I have to do exactly?"_

I could not believe my ears. It was simple enough and something I wanted to do anyway but she would not tell me why she wanted me to do it. As long as I wasn't hurting Sookie I couldn't see the harm in it. Actually, I would take pleasure in it. Lots of pleasure. _She wants me to seduce Sookie and take her virginity just because I can? _I shook that thought out of my head as Sookie opened the door.

****

There was something strange about Sookie's Aunt Linda but I didn't know it then. After meeting her again tonight I know that I need to watch my back. Maybe I should just tell Sookie her plans for her.

Knowing I cannot do that I push the gas pedal down harder as I pull out of the parking lot and head to my intended destination. Lorena.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh, I Remember My First Time

A/N: Thanks again for all the love. I love getting reviews and alerts and favorites and all that good stuff. This is going to be long. I had to split it in two parts because I'm no where near finished with this. My beta and I had a little discussion (which she started) and that's what led to this wonderful chapter. Also, it helps you to understand why Sookie is the way that she is. You will see...Thank you my lovie, **hearttorn**, for the discussions, suggestions and corrections. I did tamper with this a lot, so any remaining errors are my own. Do enjoy and do tell me what you think. Next part should be up shortly.

* * *

Sookie POV - Part 1

He ushers me inside then drops his keys on the side table by the door. I brush past him taking in my surroundings. It seems darker than usual and very quiet. So quiet that the only sound I hear is the slow, uneven breath that escapes my lips.

I have been in Eric's apartment before but not like this; not filled with so much passion and lust that I can barely stand. I feel the air shift around me as he moves close, standing behind me. His fingers drag across the back of my neck, moving my hair to one side, exposing the smooth skin that lay hidden beneath my golden locks. I become desperate to feel his mouth on my flesh and move closer to him.

My breath catches in my throat and the anticipation paralyzes me. His hand smoothes up my arm causing a shiver to run down my spine. My nipples harden at his touch sending shock waves of pleasure through to my center. My heart is pounding so loudly that I am sure he can hear it through the flimsy material of my dress.

His lips gently feather kisses along the nape of my neck, down the right side, into the soft flesh of my shoulder. I tremble, a moan escaping my lips.

"Ungh…"

I feel Eric shift in his pants. His fingers caress the skin of my neck holding my head in place as it dips back to rest on his shoulder. I'm nervous. So nervous that I am reminded of my first time. My mind wanders back to thoughts of my first year in college…

****

Bill and I had been dating since graduation. We spent the entire summer before college together. I think we were able to get to know each other a little better without the distraction of school or our friends. Tara and JB were getting hot and heavy in their relationship and Pam, well she was off in her own world. She mentioned something about going to Europe during the summer and maybe taking a year off from school.

With Eric living in Baton Rouge because of school, that left me with Arlene and Bill. While I love Arlene to pieces, that girl was a gossip and I didn't want half the town finding out about everything I did with Bill the day _after_ it happened.

Bill and I were together almost every day. I suggested many different activities for our dates--movies, bowling, roller-skating; just to name a few--but we usually went to dinner where Bill always insisted that he pay. It did not sit too well with me the first few times he suggested it and he wouldn't budge citing "he was the man therefore he should pay," so finally, I gave in.

I was not poor by any means. My parents left us a substantial inheritance when they died and Gran kept the family business going from a distance. It was nice to know we had a safety net there when we needed it. I didn't have to worry about paying for college and Gran didn't have to fret about taking care of us. I would give it all up though to have my parents back.

I guess Bill felt he had to be chivalrous in everyway with respect to our relationship. Most of our dates ended with a chaste kiss on the lips that always left me wanting more. Bill wasn't pushing me to have sex with him, which I really appreciated because I didn't think I was ready, and I wanted to be sure that I loved him.

Attending college had been my dream since I was a freshman in high school. I was the only one in my family that felt that way. Jason never thought he was smart enough for college, so he got a job with a construction company once he had turned eighteen. He didn't have to work but Jason always believed "a man didn't sit at home on his ass doing nothing." His words, not mine.

I knew that there was something more I could do with my life and it started with getting a good education. Having a degree would put me ahead of the game when I went looking for a job. I didn't know what I wanted to do yet but I was sure I would figure that out before too long.

The drive to Baton Rouge was uneventful. Bill asked if we could drive together since we hadn't been apart for the past three weeks. I thought maybe he wanted to talk to me about something but the ride was quiet. If he hadn't had the radio on I think I would have fallen asleep. I spent the hours riding to LSU thinking about how my life was changing.

I could have gone to an Ivy League school but didn't want to be too far from home. Baton Rouge was the perfect distance; it was far enough away that I couldn't go home at the drop of a dime but not too far away, if I got homesick. I was excited at the prospect of life in a new city, on my own, as an adult. I really wished I could have moved in with Eric if for no other reason than to be off campus, but Gran was right, I needed to concentrate on school my first year. Eric and I played phone tag during the summer; I was always with Bill or he was out and we couldn't get a hold of one another. I guess everything happens for a reason.

I never would have met my eccentric roommate if I had moved in with Eric. My new home was Acadian Hall. Amelia Broadway was my roommate. The school gave me her email address two months before the semester started and we chatted back and forth quite a bit. I felt we were well enough acquainted that meeting in person would go smoothly. Bill walked me to my door and left me with a kiss on the cheek. _Here goes nothing_…

Our room was average size, I guess. We didn't have bunk beds, thank God, and we each had a desk on our respective sides of the room. The walls were a muted shade of yellow, which was pretty comforting. It reminded me of my room at home. Amelia must have made it to school before me as the wall on the left side of the room was covered in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" posters. _Did people still put up posters_, I wondered. I wasn't sure what she was into as our conversations usually revolved around school.

"Sookie!" Amelia exclaimed scaring me out of my wits. I hadn't heard her come into the room.

"Hi, Amelia. It's so good to finally meet you." I extended my hand for a shake but she grabbed me into a tight hug. I couldn't breathe.

"I can tell we're going to be best friends. I hope you don't mind I picked the left side of the room. It's closest to the air conditioner and I can't stand this heat."

"No, no problem there. I just got here so…"

"Hey, I know of a really great party going on tonight if you're interested."

"I think I'll just get myself settled in first. Maybe next time?"

"Sure. I've been on campus for a few days so if you need help finding anything or want a tour just let me know."

"Thanks I will." Yup, Amelia and I would get along just great. She dropped off a few bags she'd come in with and bounced right out the door. She looked so different from what I had imagined. Her short brown hair was all over the place and she was plainly dressed in a blue polo shirt and khaki pants. I liked her instantly.

Gran had given me an afghan she'd crocheted so that I would have a piece of home with me. I unpacked it, inhaling her scent, the feeling of warmth and comfort flowing over me. _I can do this, _I thought. I made sure to call her before unpacking the rest of my things. I knew she would worry and be up all night waiting to hear from me. Bill called to wish me a good night before I lay down to go to sleep. I spent my first night alone wrapped in Gran's afghan, feeling content that I was able to make it on my own. My first night alone…

As I woke up taking in my new surroundings, I stretched and got my bearings. Then it hit me that I hadn't called Eric. I was so exhausted from the ride and getting settled that I must have forgotten. I would have to go in search of coffee before doing anything. Amelia must be able to read minds because not long after I'd sat up in bed she bounced into the room, two cups of coffee in tow and what looked to be breakfast pastries. _Ugh, she's a morning person. _I kindly thanked her taking a sip of the warm liquid before shoving the pastry into my salivating mouth. She quickly retreated from the room leaving me in peace, for which I was eternally grateful.

Eric sounded happy to hear from me. I have to admit I loved hearing the sound of his voice first thing in the morning. It reminded me of the summer we'd spent together before he left for LSU. We would spend all night on the phone talking--sometimes listening to one another breathe--until the sun came up. Our good nights turned into good mornings. We talked about any and every _thing_ under the sun. I learned about Eric's childhood in Sweden, his Aunt Thalia and his reluctance to move to Louisiana. I would like to think I helped him become acclimated with our small town in the South but he would never admit it. I really missed him. He promised we would get together soon to catch up, which left a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

It took a few weeks but I finally settled into college life. Classes had been going great. Bill and I started going out on Wednesday and Friday nights. I had grown tired of the conversations about me wanting to spend time with everyone but him, everyone meaning Eric, so I started date nights with Bill. He could no longer throw that in my face as we spent equal amounts of time together.

Bill must have noticed how different Eric was around us. He hinted that he was not comfortable with me hanging out with Eric because he thought Eric had feelings for me. I told him he was crazy and that Eric and I were just friends. I think I would know if my best friend had _feelings_ for me. Nothing I said convinced him otherwise and he gave me grief every time I told him that I had seen Eric.

After a few weeks of avoiding the party scene I finally let Amelia drag me to 'some _thing_ so she could hook up with some _guy_' named Tray. Bill had to study so I was on my own. I hoped to have a good time, and thought I would, until I found out the party was at Eric's apartment. He didn't tell me about it during our last phone call, did he?

I had been so out of sorts over the past few days that I wasn't sure if I was coming or going. It was good to see Eric but I couldn't stay. I felt guilty for being there, for wanting to spend time with my best friend. I didn't want to deal with an argument with Bill so I left before anyone could talk me out of it. I sat on edge waiting for Amelia to come back to our room.

"Bill's been pressuring me about having sex with him. I'm not sure what happened between us but he's been dropping hints about how men have _needs_. Maybe he thought that being away from home I would throw my inhibitions to the wind. We haven't been together that long and I don't feel that I'm ready to take that next step. I'm not sure I love him enough to give myself to him. I can't talk with Gran about my sex life, or lack thereof, because she's my Gran and it would be awkward." I had given Amelia a second to come into the room before my bout of verbal diarrhea reared its ugly head.

"What the hell Sookie? At least let me know what's going on before you run off like that again. And what does Bill pressuring you for sex have to do with anything?"

"Amelia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave the way I did I just had to get out of there. You did not tell me the party was at Eric's. You know how Bill has been giving me shit about spending too much time with him. I didn't want to deal with it so I left."

I chose to ignore her second question. I knew she wouldn't let me get away with it but I thought I'd try it anyway. She raised her eyebrows and looked at me with a question in her eyes. I braced myself for her onslaught and was surprised when it didn't come.

"You know you can talk to me so out with it."

"Well, I don't know how else to say this except to just say it. I'm a virgin--"

"No shit Sookie. I would have never guessed that." Her words dripped with sarcasm. She motioned for me to continue.

"If you would have let me finish Amelia, I was trying to say I'm a virgin and should I decide to change that, what do I do? I mean I wouldn't know what to do, you know..." She looked at me as if I had three heads. I should have called Pam.

"Oh. Oh…well, the best advice I can give you for your first time is to relax and pray Bill has a small penis. That way it won't hurt so much." She laughed. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Gee, thanks Amelia. That really helps. That is not at all what I meant. What I'm getting at is do you just lay there or are their ways for me to make it feel good to him? This is so embarrassing. You know what, forget it. Forget I said anything."

"Sook, don't be embarrassed. I'm not really sure what to tell you. When you're connected and in the moment, you do what comes naturally. There is no scientific formula to make sure you have the best sex possible. You have to be relaxed, don't think too much about what you're doing and just enjoy the sensations. You know, go with the flow. If Bill knows what he's doing then it'll be great. If he doesn't then you need to tell him what you like."

"Okay. Thanks Amelia." I really should have called Pam.

I didn't know if I was ready because I was scared. I didn't want to get pregnant. I didn't know how our relationship would change once we had sex. Would he still want to be with me? I needed to figure it out for myself. I would take some time, think about it, and go with my instincts. My instincts were telling me to wait. Wait for what? How would I know that Bill was _the one_?

Bill backed off on the sex thing, a little. We had a long talk and I told him I was not ready and that he would have to wait. If he couldn't wait then I didn't need to be with him. I quickly won that argument. He said he didn't realize he was pressuring me and would wait for me to take the lead when it came to us having sex.

I was inclined to believe him except for those few instances after our dates where we ended up on my couch. We would start off making out, and then it advanced to heavy petting over our clothes. I had to stop him a few times because we'd been going too fast for me. I always felt like I was disappointing him when I did that but I just wasn't ready to go any further.

It wasn't very often that I would see Eric on campus but when I did, he seemed a little different to me. I couldn't put my finger on it. If I saw him on the Quad, he would wave hello but wouldn't stop to talk and that was so unlike him. I had begun to think he was avoiding me whenever Bill and I were together. I was going to ask Eric about that the next time I got him alone. I did not want to be in the middle of some male macho bull crap. They would have to learn to tolerate one another if they both wanted to be in my life.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait too long. Eric called to invite me to stay with him over the Thanksgiving break. His roommate would be out of town and he wanted to make up for his erratic behavior. I wasn't sure how he knew I wasn't going home but I thought it would be as good a time as any for us to catch up.

If I had known any better, I would say he and Gran had some sort of plan in motion. She suspiciously decided to visit my Aunt Linda for Thanksgiving and Jason was going to his current girlfriend's house to meet her parents. I had no reason to go home and did not want to spend the holiday alone. Bill was going to France with his family at the last minute I was not been invited. I didn't think his parents liked me very much. If Eric hadn't invited me to his place, I would probably have gone to Amelia's house. She hated the holidays and I wasn't looking forward to being around a Grumpy Gus for a whole week.

Since he was in such good spirits I figured now was as good a time as any to find out what was going on with him. I didn't know how to begin so I just dove right in with my questions…

"What's going on with you? Have I done something to make you uncomfortable or…"

"No! No. " His voice softened and he sighed.

"I don't feel like we are the same Eric and Sookie we were last year. I haven't changed have I?"

"No Sookie you haven't. I just, ahh! I don't like Bill. I never have. That guy gives me the creeps and I'm not sure he has your best interest at heart. Plus, I've heard some strange things about him from people and I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh." That caught me by surprise.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to blurt it out like that."

"What types of things have you heard?"

"Little things about his dating habits. Look, I don't know how true any of them are and I don't want to upset you with gossip."

"His dating habits? I think it may be a little late for that now, Eric. Why don't you just tell me already?" I could tell he was fighting with himself. He got really quiet and I could picture him running his hands frantically though his hair. I can understand his reluctance to not spread gossip but if there was any truth to what he's heard…

"I just want you to be careful and if you ever need me for anything you know you can call me." Great, he's being cryptic.

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about because Bill is a gentleman and treats me with respect."

"Just promise me that if he steps out of line with you in any way you'll tell me and I will deal with it."

I really didn't like the way this conversation was going so I squeaked out, "Is that it? Is there something else bothering you, besides Bill?" Another sigh. He paused for a minute before answering.

"Yes. I was wondering why you didn't want to be roommates with me. I thought you were all for it and now? It wasn't because of Bill was it?"

"No, Bill had nothing to do with it. Well, not directly anyway. He is my boyfriend and I didn't think it would be respectful to live with another guy while dating him."

"I'm not another guy. I am your best friend. That has to count for something."

"I know, I know but Gran didn't think it was such a good idea and I agreed with her."

"Gran. Well, I guess I cannot fault you there. If she wasn't okay with it then you made the right decision." He sounded pissed. He doesn't agree with my decision so that means it's not correct? Who does he think he is?

"Now you listen here buddy, it wasn't because it was you. She just thought I'd have so much to deal with, with moving away and starting school, that maybe I should focus on that and not…"

"I think I've heard enough. You have to do what's best for you and I respect that. I'll get over it. I'm sorry for being so standoffish with you lately. I just cannot stand seeing you with Bill. Look, I have to get to class. I'll call you later."

I barely got out my goodbye before he hung up. Eric never got huffy with me when we talked. His statement caught me off guard. Why can't he stand seeing me with Bill? He has been nothing but good to me. Granted, he may be jealous of my relationship with Eric but don't most boyfriends want to be the only male in their girlfriends' lives? I should talk to Gran. Maybe she could shed some light on the situation.

I went to Eric's apartment for Thanksgiving because I had already agreed to and he was preparing a huge dinner. As soon as I got to his place, he apologized for our "little" disagreement. I think that was our first fight. It was nice to move past it. We talked, cooked, and got back into the old swing of things. Once Bill got to Paris, he called everyday. Sometimes more than once. I guess he wanted to make sure I was okay, though I tried explaining to him that I was perfectly safe with Eric. Every time he called, Eric would make some smart remark in the background and Bill would growl into the phone. Men.

The week before Christmas was a turning point in my relationship with Bill. We'd been dating about six months and he told me he loved me when he got back after Thanksgiving. I hadn't responded in kind because I didn't feel it was the right time. I wanted to tell him the first time we made love.

I had everything planned out to make sure it was perfect. I'd made dinner reservations at a great French restaurant in town called Brandt's Maisonette Restaurant. I bought a new dress, sexy lingerie and a new perfume. In the spirit of the holiday, I wanted to look like a present waiting to be unwrapped. My dress was a beautiful red sateen fabric with V straps attached to a bow tie at the bust line. It was form fitting but left some room for the imagination. I borrowed a pair of silver pumps from Amelia to complete the outfit.

I decided to take Amelia's advice to spray perfume behind my knees, in my cleavage, and behind my ears. She said it would drive Bill wild. I took her word for it. I brushed my hair out until it was shiny and had a soft wave to it. A little mascara, my favorite sparkly pink lip gloss and by 7:00, I was ready to go. Our dinner reservation was for 7:30. I hoped Bill would be surprised because he would be getting more than dinner tonight. The look on Bill's face when I opened the door told me it was going to be a great night.

The food was delicious. I had never had French food before. Since Bill had been to Paris over Thanksgiving, he ordered for me. The evening was going just as I'd planned. Amelia would be out so when Bill walked me to my room, I invited him in. We sat on the small couch in my room blankly staring at the television. He must have been as wound up as I was. I could not help fidgeting I was so nervous. My leg had a mind of its own. It was bobbing up and down so fast that it caught Bill's attention. He didn't say anything he just shrugged. I had no idea how to go about seducing him so I started slowly.


	7. Chapter 7 I Remember My First Time Too

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's part 2. It is pertinent to the rest of the story so hang in there with me. Just know that there is a method behind Bill's madness. That's all I can say...Thanks to my lovie **hearttorn** as usual. Any mistakes are my own but don't hold me to them. Thanks so much for reading. You guys warm my heart and give me a reason to continue writing. *mwah* Happy reading!

* * *

Sookie POV - Part 2

I put my hand on his leg, massaging his thigh. Bill quirked an eyebrow at me and growled. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I continued my assault on his leg and he moaned. I leaned in to him, pushing my breasts against his chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his face down to mine, kissing him with all that I had.

Once I was sure of myself, I moved my hand back to his thigh. He worked his way from my lips down to my neck. As I continued to massage his thigh, working my way up to his zipper, his hips bucked. I moved my hand until it hovered over his erection. Bill grabbed the back of my neck to brace himself and pushed away from me.

The look in his eyes was wild and frantic. He bent his head back to my neck and started to suck and nibble. I just knew I'd have a hickey tomorrow. I would officially be "marked" as his. I moved my hand again and he bit into the curve of my shoulder. It didn't hurt but I was surprised by it all the same. It kind of turned me on so I stroked his rock hard member through his pants again and he bit down. Harder this time. That was gonna leave a mark.

While I enjoyed the first one, I really hoped he wouldn't bite me again. I didn't want to ruin the mood but I didn't want to be bruised either. I would have never been able to live that down with Amelia.

"Umf Sookie, do you know what you're doing to me?"

"I'm giving you the green light Bill. I'm ready."

"You're ready? Are you sure? You're not just saying that and then you'll change your mind?" He pulled back again, looking into my eyes. I may have changed my mind once or twice before. I could understand his reluctance.

"No Bill, I'm ready. I've thought about it and I love you." It was the first time I'd said it. It felt good to be able to say it. And mean it.

"Oh Sookeh…"

We continued kissing and touching for a while. He didn't bite me again. He stood up and pulled me with him. We walked over to my bed. He started to unbutton his shirt. It fell to the floor as he moved his hands to his pants. I wasn't sure what to do so I followed suit. My dress cascaded down my skin slowly, pooling into a puddle of red fabric at my feet. I stepped out of it and moved closer to Bill. He stood looking at me while I covered my exposed breasts.

Embarrassment colored my cheeks in the form of a blush. His chocolate brown eyes studied me, memorizing the dip of my clavicle, the curve of my breasts, and the width of my hips. He reached out to me, leading me to the bed where we lay down facing each other.

Bill kissed me again, moving down my neck to my chest, palming my left breast while kissing the right. I kept thinking "relax, relax, relax" which was a little difficult with Bill squeezing my breast as if it were a stress ball. The attention he paid to my nipple helped to get me in the mood. I could feel myself getting lost in the moment until, _squeeze_…

His hand trailed down to the wetness pooling at my center. I felt him touch me then quickly pull his hand back, wiping his fingers across my sheets. I thought that was odd. I could hear Amelia in the back of my mind saying "go with the flow" so I ignored it and moved beneath him.

He climbed on top of me and got into position. I asked him if he was going to put on a condom and he seemed a little pissed. I was on the pill but I wanted the extra protection. He nodded that he'd get one and got up from the bed. He came back a minute later, shutting off the light, and climbed back onto the bed. I hadn't moved an inch.

He placed himself between my legs again and I felt him at my entrance. He thrust into me in one swift motion and I cried out because I wasn't ready. He pulled back a little and held still. I'd have to tell Amelia that I don't think it mattered if a guy is big or small because the shit hurt.

I was so tense that I could not relax and get in to it. I closed my eyes trying to think of some way to calm down but couldn't. I moved my head to get more comfortable and he must have taken it as a sign to continue as he pushed forth again entering me with one quick thrust. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out.

I was really uncomfortable and tensed up again. I waited for the sharp, throbbing pain to end but it didn't. I really just wanted it to be over. I knew there would be a little pain but it just felt awful. I hoped that the next time would be better. Maybe by then I could learn to relax and enjoy it more.

Bill moved thunderously within me and moments later he shuddered while moaning my name. He pulled out and rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. I felt a warm fluid seeping from me. I didn't think I had an orgasm…

He kissed me then went to put on his clothes. I pulled the sheet up to cover my nakedness and looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. He asked if I was okay and I told him I was a little uncomfortable and sore. He said it was normal as it was my first time but it would get better the more we did it. I hoped the next time would be better because that was not how I thought my first time would go.

We tried it a few more times after that and it did seem to get better. I just couldn't relax with Bill and he always seemed to be in such a rush. I thought maybe it was me, that I wasn't doing something right. I tried to talk to him about it but to no avail.

To make matters worse, the month after we'd had sex for the first time, I was late. I panicked. I was never late. I was on the pill. I watched Bill put on condoms every time…shit. I didn't see him put one on the first time. Amelia was out with Tray and I knew I couldn't talk to Eric about it so I called the only other person I could think of. Pam.

"Pam! Hey, it's Sookie. Do you have a sec? I really need to talk."

"Sookie Stackhouse. Well how the hell are ya? Sure I have a sec."

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Shit. Does Eric know?"

"Why would Eric know? I didn't tell him I had sex with Bill. He hates Bill."

"Oh, of course, I meant that um…okay, did you get a pregnancy test yet?"

"No, I called you first. I'm really panicking here and I don't know what to do."

"Calm down and listen to me. Here's what you need to do. Go to a drug store and get a pregnancy test. Once you find out the result we can go from there."

"Pam I can't do that. I'd have to sit here waiting for the results alone."

"No you won't. I'll stay on the phone with you. If you are pregnant we'll deal with it. I'll make sure Eric kills that Douchetard first then we'll figure something out."

"Pam! Eric won't do any such thing and you mind your mouth when you're talking about Bill. I love him."

"Well that's rich. Sorry Sook. You know I can't stand his ass. I never could understand what you saw in him."

"Please don't start." I couldn't take a lecture from her on why I shouldn't be with Bill.

"You two didn't use condoms?"

"Yes Pam we did but I'm on the pill. Although…"

"Shit Sookie. You know you have to keep up with a guy wearing condoms whether you're on the pill or not. Accidents happen. Some times in the heat of the moment guys get stupid and think you won't notice they're not wearing one. Here's a tip, put the shit on for him that way there's no question." Leave it to Pam to tell it how it is.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Have you left yet?"

"I'm heading out the door now."

I ran most of the way to the pharmacy. I couldn't be pregnant could I? I've never been so scared in my life. I bought every pregnancy test they had then raced back to my room. I drank about five cups of water while Pam blathered on about European boys and how "hot" they were. She really knew how to get my mind off of things. Finally, I had to pee and started going down the line of tests. I had to wait three minutes. Three agonizing minutes.

"Well Sookie, what does the first one say?"

I picked it up but my hands were shaking so much that I couldn't read it. "Hang on Pam, I can't read it." I put it down.

"It's a minus sign. That's good right?"

"It's good if that's supposed to mean you're not pregnant. What about another one?"

"Oh, this one says not pregnant. Thank God!!"

I looked over all the others just to make sure before I finally decided to celebrate. I may have dropped the phone at that point. I could hear Pam yelling something about 'fuckwad' and 'murder' but I wasn't sure. I just yelled my thanks to her and ran around my room a few times before picking the phone back up. I had so much pent up energy that I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted to call Bill then realized I would be worrying him for nothing. I decided to call Eric. Hearing his voice would calm me down and right now that was what I needed more than anything.

****

_Eric's Apartment - present day_

I couldn't help feeling so nervous being with Eric. I wanted our first time together to be perfect and I knew it would be because it would be with him. The sensation he was creating within me, I'd never experienced with Bill. I couldn't help but feel that I somehow owed it to myself to give in, to relax and let go.

_Yield to me Sookie_, the sound of his words echoing in the back of my mind. _Buzz_. What the? I felt a vibration against my leg. _Buzz_.

"Damn it. Sorry Sookie, it's my phone. I can ignore it." We were both panting heavily.

"No, you should get it. It may be important." I was stalling. I kept going back and forth in my mind why shouldn't I be doing this. I told my mind to shut the fuck up.

"Sookie, its Tara calling for you. She said she tried calling your phone but it went to voicemail." Eric hands me his phone.

"Hey, Tara what's up?"

"Sook are you sitting down?"

"No, why?"

"You should. I've got some bad news." I move away from Eric to sit on the couch. He follows me, grabbing my hand.

"Sookie, Gran is in the hospital. She had an accident. I think she may have fallen down the stairs at home. I don't know much about her condition since I'm not family, but I think you should come home as…" I drop the phone not hearing anything else Tara is saying, barely hearing Eric calling my name.

"Sookie, Sookie what's wrong?"

"Eric, can you drive me home?"

"Sure. What's going on? You know you can stay here if you want."

"Not my apartment, home to Bon Temps. Well, the hospital in Clarice. Gran's had an accident and I need to go…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt guilty. Here I was about to…with Eric…and my Gran…

"Of course. Let me grab my overnight bag then we'll go."

"Eric you don't have to…" He cut me off.

"Sookie, I know I don't have to but I want to. I'll stay with you as long as you need. You won't be alone."

It takes Eric about two minutes to grab a bag which he fills with I don't know what. I can't think. My head feels as if it will explode and I can't breathe. Gran. I curse myself for being so wrapped up in my feelings for Eric that I wasn't able to answer my phone. Maybe Gran was calling me and her accident could have been avoided had I…No, I can't think like that. Tara said she didn't know much and Gran may be okay.

Eric drives like a bat out of hell and for once, I was grateful. We get to the hospital in record time. I run to the information desk in the Emergency Room to find out what room she is in. Tara must have heard my voice as she comes around the corner, waving to get my attention.

"Oh Sookie, you're here. Come on with me. Hey Eric."

"How is she Tara?"

"Not bad. She's a tough woman, you know that."

"Yeah. I just thought the absolute worst when you called me."

"I know and I'm sorry. Here's her room. I'll give you two some privacy. Come on Eric. Let's go get some coffee." Tara grabs Eric by the hand and they disappear down the hall. He looks back at me offering me a smile. I think I may love him…

I brace myself before looking into her room. Gran isn't hooked up to any machines. She is reclining on a bed in the required hospital gown watching Wheel of Fortune. She was actually screaming at the woman on the television to not buy a vowel.

"I don't know why they waste money buying vowels. I know if I was on that show…Sookie honey, what are you doing here? Did Tara call you? I asked her not to worry you. I'll have to have a little talk with her." Gran was fine. Her sassy attitude was in full swing so I knew she would be okay.

"Gran, if Tara hadn't called me I would have been so upset with her. How are you? What happened?"

"I'm fine child, just fine. Here, have a seat." She made room for me on her bed. She doesn't look like anything is broken so I hug her, tightly.

"You have to tell me what happened to you and where is Jason?"

"Jason would have been here had I called him. I don't think Tara got a hold of him anyway. I was doing something I shouldn't have been doing and I fell down some stairs."

"Gran!" My heart may have skipped a beat. What in the world could she have been doing that was so important she couldn't call someone to help her or wait for Jason to drop by?

"Some stairs? Tara said THE stairs. I can't believe you Gran. You know better than to…what exactly were you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to get to one of my puzzles in the upstairs hall closet. I had the phone to one ear and I was pulling at boxes. I guess I pulled a little too hard. I lost my balance and tumbled down the stairs. I grabbed a hold of the banister which may have helped. I'm just a little bruised, nothing too serious. See, didn't even break my hip." She patted it just to make her point. I had to shake my head and laugh. She sure was a tough old bird. If anything ever happened to her though…

"So when can you go home?"

"They want to keep me overnight for observation, make sure I don't have a concussion or anything. I told them I was fine but of course no one listens to an old woman. I'm sure I didn't hit my head. Doctors."

"How did you get here? I can imagine you trying to get up and go right back to finding that puzzle too. Who called the ambulance?"

"Tara was dropping by for our weekly Pinochle game. She saw me at the foot of the stairs when she came in. I told her not to fret over me but she wouldn't hear it. Now here we sit when I could be at home in my own bed. Did you come here with Bill?"

"No, no he's working tonight. Eric drove me down." She smiled at me. She always did like Eric.

"Well, you go on home. I'll be fine. You can stay in your old room. I just put a clean set of linens on the bed so it's ready for you."

"Thanks Gran. I think I may just do that. I'll be back first thing in the morning. You call me if you need to."

We said our goodbyes and I went to find Tara and Eric. Knowing that Gran was okay I could feel myself relax. It probably didn't hurt that Eric embraced me the moment he saw me. His hugs were always like medicine to me. We say our goodbyes to Tara and leave to head to the farmhouse. It would be good to go home again.

My mind drifts as we ride in silence. I cannot get over the fact that I want to have sex with Eric. I turn to look at him, the wind taking hold of his long blonde hair, whipping it back from his face. I was happy. Being with him is relaxing. I don't have to think I can just, be. I reach over to him, grabbing his hand as he moves it from the shifter. A surge of energy runs through us and I pull my hand back. He laughs. He must have felt it too.

He walks me to my door with his hand at the small of my back. He's barely touching me and I feel myself yearning for more contact with him. I turn to face him and throw myself into his arms. He wraps me in his embrace pulling me close, closer to him. The warmth of our bodies colliding as our limbs intertwine. This feels so right.

My emotions are in such turmoil that I don't know what to feel. So I relax and let go. I reach behind me pushing the door to my childhood home open thankful that we have the entire place to ourselves. Eric looks at me and I look back at him. In that moment we both know what we are about to do and why. Eric pushes the door closed behind him and turns the lock. No more disturbances tonight…

* * *

A/N: I know, I know I'm horrible. It'll be worth the wait...


	8. Chapter 8 How Did I End Up Here

Sookie POV

Entering Gran's house, inhaling the familiar aromas drifting through the rooms, the comfort of being home overtakes me. I sure do miss it here. It reminds me of how my day to day activities keep me from visiting home. I sigh, turning away from Eric as I get lost in my reverie.

****

I never realized how much I hated my job. I mean I really, really HATE my job. If it weren't for my co-workers, Lafayette and Amelia, I would have quit a long time ago. With my inheritance in the bank and Bill spoiling me rotten, I don't need to work. I have the money to take care of myself but I wanted to do something with my time. I want to make a difference in the world.

I told Gran that I would look for a job once I graduated LSU. My aunt was already CEO at Corbett Enterprises, while Gran kept her position as Chairman (Chairwoman) on the Board of Trustees. I didn't see the big deal with me having to work there. In fact, Linda was doing such a good job as CEO that I hoped I would be bypassed entirely.

Desiring to test the waters to see if I could be good at something other than advertising, I began my search for employment. I tried talking to Gran about it but I didn't feel she understood my stance. We agreed to disagree. It was almost as if she depended on me to take over. I didn't want to run the company when Gran decided to step down. I'm grateful to have the job waiting for me, but I don't want to live at the office.

For now I show up daily to do my duties as a legal assistant at Merlotte Law & Associates. Bill got me the job because he "has an inside connection" and thought it would be a good fit. I didn't hate it right away but I knew it wasn't what I wanted to do for a career.

My boss, Sam, is really smart, funny and handsome. He didn't know that Bill and I were dating when he had asked me out for drinks my first day. I politely declined and told him I was in a relationship and that I didn't think it appropriate to date my boss. He said that he understood and it wouldn't happen again. I took him at his word but I think he still has some hope that one day I would change my mind.

I would catch him staring at me every now and again, especially when I did the filing in his office. I could swear he was staring holes in my back--well, my ass. Bending over can't always be avoided but I made sure to bend at the knees. Truth be told, it made me feel good to know that someone found me attractive. I didn't want him to think I was a tease so I usually did his filing when he was in a meeting.

The reason I hate my job, with the fire of 10,000 blazing suns, is the stress. The source of my stress being one Miss Debbie Pelt. She's had it out for me from day one. I don't know if she was dating Sam or if they dated at one point or another, but since he'd asked me out she was always watching me. If Sam called me into his office, I would find her hovering when I emerged to return to my desk.

I would find files missing and placed in other parts of the office. She was vindictive and tried to get me fired on more than one occasion. This was not what I signed up for. If Debbie thought I was out to get her job or her man, boy was she wrong. If there was an opportunity for me to mention Bill in causal conversation, I took it. I still don't feel she believed I had a boyfriend. I mentioned it to Lafayette and Amelia during lunch one day.

"Look Sook, that bitch Debbie is just catty. She's out for you because you're a hot piece of ass and Sam wants some."

"Laff!"

"He's right Sookie. Debbie is like that with anyone who works for Sam. You know she got drunk at last years Christmas party and fucked him in his office. Apparently, she thought that meant they were dating. He told her it didn't mean anything and wouldn't happen again."

"How would you know that Amelia?"

"Because Amelia is a nosy heifer. She finds out shit quicker than I do. Listen, you stick with us girl cause we got your back. You could always talk to Sam about it or ask the bitch what her problem is. But if I was you, I'd really give her ass something to worry about. You know what I'm saying?"

"I can't do that Lafayette. I'm not like her. She's just…" Amelia cut me off before I could finish my thought.

"Mean, vindictive, scary…"

"A stank ass ho!"

"Leave it to you Laff to call someone a ho."

"Well I calls 'em like I see 'em. And she is a stank…ass…ho. Fo sho'. Who else do you know gets drunk at an office party and fucks the boss? On his desk? A ho."

"A stank ass ho!" Amelia and I chimed in unison.

We laughed so hard I fell off my chair into Amelia. Lafayette didn't notice because he was on the floor. I tried to listen to their advice but I just wasn't comfortable around her. I never knew what she would do next.

You would think that after telling Bill this when I got home that he'd rush over to see me, to try to ease my stress or help me relax. Not even close. He told me to either quit or shut up about it because he was tired of hearing my whining. I am no quitter.

I stopped telling him about my days. He never bothered to ask anyway. Funny thing is, I would ask him how his day went and he'd ramble on for hours about this and that--how technical his job was, the years of training he'd completed, how _inferior_ his co-workers were compared to him--while I would sit and listen and comment when necessary. Pfft…The more I thought about it the more pissed off I became.

I decided I'd save my "whining" for Eric. He always listened no matter what it I wanted to talk about. I'd tell him about my day and he'd be so encouraging. He'd tell me I should quit my job and start my own business. That would solve both of my problems. No more Debbie and no being forced into the family business. I'd never had the guts to go through with it. I was too scared I'd fail before I even got started.

Now, Eric had the experience and know-how to run a business but he had other interests. He loved to paint. I frequented various museums and art galleries with him, standing and staring at a painting for hours. He wanted me to pose for a nude portrait. He said it would be his greatest masterpiece and would hang in his bedroom, for his eyes only. I asked him why he would want my nude portrait in his room and he replied, "To piss off Bill." I rolled my eyes and laughed picturing Bill's reaction to that bit of information. My nude portrait hanging in my best friend's bedroom for him to…_unh_…

Going over our relationship I thought that maybe I'd been pushing Bill away or I'd been neglecting _him_. I tried to be doting and everything he wanted but I couldn't keep up with his mood swings. I chalked it all up to him being extremely busy at work. He was stressed, I was stressed, and our sex life was paying for it.

I tried to broach the subject with Eric once and he seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much at my expense. It was during one of our planned weekly dinner dates. Of course, Bill was working late and asked Eric to fill in for him. I loved getting together with Eric and being able to talk and laugh without a care in the world. Then I felt guilty because I wanted to spend the time with my boyfriend. He seemed to be working late more than usual. Just one more thing to add to my list of _What the Fuck_, _Bill?_

"Eric, can I ask you something?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Anything my Sookie." I blushed. Why he used that term of endearment I don't know but it always made me giggle and blush like a schoolgirl.

"Well, I've been wondering about something. You know what, never mind. It's too personal and I don't want to gross you out or anything."

"Well now you've captivated my attention and you have to tell me. What is it? I promise to be open minded. You know I won't judge you."

"Okay." I took a deep breath, shut my eyes and blurted, "Bill won't go down on me. He says that its nasty and he just can't bring himself to do it. Is that a natural reaction? I mean have you ever heard of that before? Is there something wrong with me that he doesn't want to do that or…" I stopped mid-sentence because Eric looked like he had just seen a ghost. He blinked a few times and stared at me.

"Earth to Eric." I waved my hand in front of his face frantically, waiting for a response. I started tapping my foot against the floor. I fidget when I'm nervous or anxious or just plain need to calm down. I knew I shouldn't have asked him.

"Um, Bill has never uh…" He waved his hand pointing down below the table as if he was afraid to speak the words.

"No."

"And you want him to?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, I would like to experience it. I was a virgin when we met for crying out loud. I'd never had anyone do that to me before." He looked as if he was off in space. I knew he was thinking way too hard about this.

"Um…"

"Shit, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to bring you into my bedroom drama."

"No, no need to apologize. I am here for you Sookie, in _whatever_ manner." His voice deepened. He reached across the table grabbing my hand--his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my palm, which increased the moisture pooling between my legs. I pulled my hand away.

"Thanks E. You know how much I appreciate you. I just wanted a male perspective and wouldn't be comfortable talking about this with anyone but you." My eyes hadn't left my hands which I'd placed in my lap.

"I'm just not sure what you want me to say. I mean I don't think it's normal because I for one love eating pussy but…"

"Eww, Eric sometimes you can be so crass."

"What? I'm sorry, let me rephrase--I love to use my tongue to orally stimulate a woman and bring her to orgasm. There, is that better?" He laughed. I punched him in the arm. Hard. He was embarrassing me and he knew it.

"I just wanted to know if guys usually say that to their girlfriends of four years. I mean really, we've been together for four years and he's disgusted by my, my lady parts."

"Then it's his loss. I would love to…" His voice trailed off.

"What? You would love to what?"

"Um, talk to Bill for you to see if maybe I can help." He looked flustered. I had a feeling he was going to make another wise crack at my expense.

"Forget I ever mentioned it. Don't worry about it. It's not your problem. I can deal with it. It's only oral sex, right?"

"Sookie, if it's really that important to you and he doesn't care to do it, I would be more than happy to oblige you."

"ERIC!!"

"I'm really good at it so you wouldn't be disappointed." He waggled his eyebrows and shot me that smug smirk of his that made me weak in the knees.

"End of conversation. We are not even going there and I don't want to talk about it anymore." I stood up to leave and he grabbed my wrist. I felt a surge of electricity rush through me. What was that?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I would have believed him had he not been laughing at the time.

"I'm not upset I'm…"

"Embarrassed."

"If you know me so well why would you even suggest that?"

"I don't know. I mean I do know. I'm not a selfish lover. I would please you in whatever way you wanted. I'd lick every surface of your body if you wanted me to."

I had no words. I'm sure my jaw was taking up residence on the floor. Eric had never spoken to me this way before. I was starting to question the dynamics of our relationship.

"Before you get all riled up, I'm not saying that I think about that, I'm just saying hypothetically. If you wanted me to do that to you, I would." He was backpedaling. That worried me a little. We'd never talked about, um, well…shit!

An impulse shot through me to take him up on his offer. It was an offer, right? I quickly chided myself. I couldn't do that to Bill. I _wouldn't_ do that to Bill. We're going through a rough patch but we always make it through to the other side even stronger. But damn it if I wasn't think "Bill, who" at that moment. I was happy to leave the restaurant and get some fresh air. Thinking about Eric and sex and pleasure was just too much for one night. What if he was serious?

Later on that night my dreams were filled with thoughts of a part of Eric I'd never even considered in my fantasies. His tongue.

_I feel a warm, smooth hand making its way up my inner thigh, massaging and caressing the flesh it passes over. My body reacts and my thighs are like polar opposites--they cannot get far enough away from one another. I keep my eyes closed, enjoying the bliss created by his touch. I jerk at the feeling of his tongue mimicking the path fashioned by his hand. His cool breath blowing over the wet trail left behind by his tongue. The tingling sensation causing me to shiver and open up to his teasing caress. _

_His hair skims my thigh as his mouth continues to work its way north. My center is dripping wet from his ministrations and he hasn't done anything but touch me. My walls clench and release in anticipation of the pleasure I know is to follow. A finger ghosts across the outline of my panties. It tickles, causing my right knee to hitch up toward my hip. He holds my other leg in place, peppering kisses along my inner thigh. _

_Tracing the junction of my leg and hip, fingers flitter along the border of my panties. Finding the waistband, they curl under the lace, slowly peeling away the fabric revealing my smooth, supple, and tanned skin. I raise my hips and shimmy them down to my ankles. He flings them away with a flick of his wrist and his mouth takes their place. He teases me, hovering over my golden curls, his warm breath tickling my folds. My back arches in search of much needed friction. I find none and sigh in frustration._

"_Be patient lover." His huskily, whispered words send shivers through to my fingertips. _

_I buck my hips, lifting them to find contact, pressure of some sort. I yearn--no, ache--for his tongue's touch. I groan as his fingers glide through my folds, avoiding the pearl hidden beneath. They stop at my center, lingering, touching, feeling._

"_Mmm, so wet…" he breathes into my center. He slowly parts my folds with his thumbs putting me on full display. _

"_Open your eyes lover. Look at me. I want you to watch me pleasuring you." _

_I obey. Our eyes lock and I become lost in the deep blue orbs piercing through to the depths of my soul. I can hardly register his tongue darting out to tap my nub. It moves so quickly that I would have missed it had he not repeated the motion. He holds his tongue in place with a light pressure and hums into my clit. The vibrations send chills down my spine. I moan and swivel my hips to get him to move but he holds still. _

_I run my fingers through his hair tugging gently, pulling him into me. I feel a rush of cold air against me marking his absence. He crawls up my body kissing me with ardor--my stomach, my breasts, my neck, my lips. As quickly as he has kissed my lips he returns his attention to my clit with fervor--licking, sucking, and nibbling. His tongue darts in and out of my center delving deeper and deeper each time. My hips thrust in time with his tongue which he then replaces with two of his long, thick fingers. _

"_Uhh…please…don't…stop…" I force out in breathy pants. I feel him smile against me. He takes my nub into his mouth and sucks gently while working my core with his fingers. The sensations are too much for me. I can't contain my moans as his fingers speed up their machinations. I pull at his head to get him closer to me, applying more pressure where I need it. He reaches behind me, grabbing my ass, pulling me even closer to him. His mouth envelopes my pussy. Holding me tightly to him, he curls his fingers into my walls tapping my g-spot and I lose all control. I come screaming his name. _

"_Eric! Oh God, Eric!"_

I woke up completely drenched in sweat only to find that I was alone in bed, my hand in my panties, fingers plunged into my wet core. Maybe I should have taken Eric up on his offer…

****

I shake my head bringing myself back to the here and now. If Eric is anything like what I imagined in my dream, then I am in for a very pleasant night, indeed.

* * *

A/N: Little citrus. Let me know what you thought. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Maybe sooner if I am *ahem* persuaded. *whispers* reviews are persuasion


	9. Chapter 9 Finally, Dessert

Sookie POV

"Sookie," Eric calls out to me. He must have noticed that I spaced out for a bit. Before we go any further there is something I need to. I ask Eric to 'hold that thought' and I run into the kitchen. I pick up the phone dialing Bill's cell. He doesn't answer, as usual, so I leave him a message.

"Bill this is Sookie. I hate to do this over the phone but as you're never available to me I have no other choice. I realized today that I don't like the way you've been treating me and I don't have to put up with it, so we're done. I'm not in love with you anymore. Maybe I haven't been for a while now but I wanted to make things work with you. Why? I don't know. You're never around when I need you and you push me off on Eric every chance you get. This time you pushed hard enough. Don't call me, don't email me, don't come to my apartment, nothing. I don't want to see you again. I guess…" _BEEP_! Shit. I'm sure he got the message.

I don't want to waste anymore time on him so I hang up the phone with a new resolve and head back into the living room to be with the man that I love. Huh, the man that I love--my best friend, my Eric.

He stands there waiting for me, in the same place that I left him, looking as if it is his first time laying eyes on me. I feel different and it must show. I think I needed to let go of Bill, finally. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I'm free.

Eric smiles in reassurance and I walk over to him. Taking me into his arms he leans down to kiss me. He takes my breath away. I kiss him back with just as much fervor and lean into his embrace. We make our way back to my bedroom. My heart is pounding away in my chest and I relish in the feeling of adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I think I have wanted this but was denying myself because of my love for Bill--or what I thought was love. I move to pull the sheets back on the bed, my nerves making their presence known. Eric must have seen my hands shaking.

"Come here," he beckons me. Eric reaches his hand out to me and I take it. My feet slide forward taking the two steps between us so that my body is mere inches from his. He leans in to close the distance between us, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. It tickles and I laugh into his mouth. He pulls back to look at me, lifting my chin so that our eyes meet.

"Don't be nervous. We'll take it slow." His words comfort me and I calm down. He leans in to kiss me again. I break away inhaling a much needed breath and he smiles at me.

I am lost in his smile and do not want to be found. His succulent pink lips, bright white teeth, and that tongue…oh the things I imagined he could do with that tongue. I would get wet just watching Eric lick his lips. I know he doesn't know the affect he has on me but…back to that tongue.

His tongue fights for dominance with mine and I am happy to let it claim my mouth as his. I wrap my arms around his neck a little tighter as he pulls me into his 6'4" frame. His hands slide down my legs to grip the area just behind my knees. He lifts me and I squeeze my thighs together to hold on to his waist, hitching my knees around his hips.

His hands slide up my thighs, stopping at my ass. He gives it a little squeeze and I jump, grinding into his throbbing bulge. He moves me up and down a little groaning into my neck. He nibbles, sucks, licks, sucks…I move against him enjoying the friction we are creating.

"Oh, Eric," I moan. He feels so good against me, turning me on to the point of combustion. I can't take it anymore. His tongue against my neck, teeth nibbling my shoulder, him working my center into a pulsing, clenching, dripping pool of…

"Ungh. I need to feel you now. I want you inside of me. I feel like I'm going to explode if you don't take me now!" I feel him smile into my neck.

"I've never seen this side of you before Sookie. I think I like it."

He walks us over to the bed and gently lays me back, kissing my forehead, then backing away. He stands at the edge of the bed, watching me, watching him. His hands work their way up his lapels to his shoulders. Gripping the fabric in his hands, he pulls his jacket off and lets it slide down to the floor.

Taking his time, moving so slowly that it feels like time has stopped, he unbuttons each button of his shirt. I am so turned on by watching him that I want to rip the buttons off with my teeth and devour him whole.

He shirks the offending garment off of his shoulders and I cannot hold back any longer. I slide forward to the edge of the bed and pull on his sleeves, taking his shirt off by the cuffs. He chuckles at my eagerness.

"Patience lover, I'm not going anywhere. I want to take my time with you. I have dreamt of this moment for so long and I do not want to rush. I want you to want me so badly that you can't contain yourself. I want you to lose control. Will you lose control for me Sookie?" His voice is husky, laced with want.

"Eric if you don't get those pants off and get your ass on this bed you will see me lose control and I don't think you'll enjoy it one bit." The right side of his mouth turns up into that sexy smirk of his. I want to lick and kiss it right off of his face. Mmm…

I feel myself melt. I'm a puddle of love waiting for him to dive into me and swim in my essence. My eyes wander past his lips to his neck, down to his beautifully muscled torso. His sculpted chest and abs look like the work of a great artist. Any woman lucky enough to see Eric without a shirt on should not take it for granted. He is magnificent--the epitome of sexy. My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they work their way up Eric's arms, over his shoulders, and down his torso.

The feel of his chest beneath my hands is amazing. His firm muscles flexing under my touch, his warm, soft skin igniting my desire for him. I tweak his nipples with my fingers which elicit a delectable moan from him. My tongue can't wait to taste his skin. I nuzzle my face into his neck, kissing down his chest until I reach his nipple. I lazily draw circles around the dark pink flesh, flicking at the little bud gently. Repeating the motion as his moans increase.

"Bite a little," he whispers. I flick his nipple once more making it hard enough to grab with my teeth. I bite down, tugging gently and releasing it. I wrap my lips around it sucking and working it over with my tongue. His moans get louder and I turn my attentions to the other one.

My hands move all over his body not wanting to neglect any part of him. I lean back taking a breath and look him over. My eyes follow the trail of golden hair leading down to his, mmm…I trace the contours of his six pack, over to the junction of his hip and leg. I tease the flesh there with my tongue, while moving my hands further down his legs. I drop to my knees, my tongue gliding over the smooth skin of his hips, as I reach for his belt.

He brings his hands to my head, running his fingers through my hair. I take one of his fingers into my mouth sucking and licking as I pull it out slowly, teasingly. I plunge my mouth down on it again twisting my tongue around his fingertip. His eyes glaze over and his head falls back.

"Fuck Sookie!"

I release his finger moving my hands back to his pants. I unbuckle his belt, then his pants before he grabs my hands stopping me. I look up at him, my hair falling behind my shoulders as he pulls my face up to meet his. He's so gentle with me. He kisses me like it's the first time our lips have touched.

I can barely feel the heat from his breath as his lips pass over mine. His tongue glides over my mouth painstakingly--bottom lip, top lip, bottom lip--nibbling, pulling it into his mouth, sucking and licking until I claim his mouth with my own.

My hand brushes against his erection causing him to groan. I shiver at the thought of what he will feel like inside of me and plunge my hand into his pants, stroking his hardened member from base to tip. I squeeze just a little and he trembles.

"Oh Sookie," he moans into my mouth. The way he says my name sends a jolt through me causing my walls to clench. A groan escapes my lips as I squeeze my thighs together.

He reaches for the hem of my dress, and in one smooth move, pulls it over my head and throws it across the room. His hands make contact with my skin sending goosebumps down my arms.

His fingers ghost across the quivering flesh of my chest, across my breasts, down my stomach to my panties. His fingers linger at my waistband, teasingly. I jerk at the sensation causing him to growl. He nibbles at my neck, creating a trail of moisture with open mouthed kisses, down to my heaving breasts.

My taut nipples seek out his attention. He reaches behind me to undo my bra, sliding the straps down my arms and it falls to the floor. My full breasts break free and greet the huge hands waiting to hold them. He rolls my nipples between his thumb and forefinger while massaging my breasts. He takes one of my rosy buds into his mouth teasing and flicking it with his expert tongue.

"Delicious…"

My knees give out on me and Eric guides me down onto the bed. His hands trail down my sides stopping at the waistband of my panties. His fingers pause, curling under the fabric, pulling them down my hips. I lift my butt allowing him to pull them all the way off. They vanish before I can moan, "yes…"

The fluttering of his fingers moving up my legs cause me to squeal. They move to the inside of my thighs and I shiver in anticipation. His hand moves over my center. "Ahh…" His fingers dip into my sopping wet folds. He moves them over my slit and up to my nub.

"God Sookie, you are so wet. Can I taste you Sookie?"

I nod yes. Faster than I can tell his head is between my thighs, my knees on his shoulders, his hands under my butt. He slides me a little closer to him, his breath tickling my clit. I close my eyes at the sensation and hear him call my name. "Sookie…" My eyes flutter open and are drawn to his.

I cannot look away as his tongue slips from his mouth barely touching my nub. He flattens his tongue and applies a little pressure just to the tip of my throbbing clit. "Ahh, oh, ungh." The stubble from his beard grazes along my inner thigh as his head moves up and down. My fingers aimlessly look for something to hold onto.

He continues to work me into a frenzy, licking from my slit to my clit. He takes my clit into his mouth sucking, licking, nibbling, flicking. He hums into me with every movement, the vibrations causing my hips to buck.

I thread my fingers through his hair gripping it tighter, pulling him into me, needing him to be as close as he can get. His tongue dips in and out of my center as he squeezes my ass in his hands. I feel my climax building just as he replaces his tongue with one of his fingers. This my body imagined. This my body wants. My hips move in time with the thrusting of his fingers as he brings me to my release. I scream out his name so loud that I think I may lose my voice.

He kisses his way up my thigh, stopping to pay attention to my sides, licking his way up to my breasts. My fingers are still in his hair and I pull his face to mine. I bite his bottom lip, tugging on it, showing him what I want--his mouth on mine. Our lips remain connected as we pull back slightly, gazing into one another's eyes, breathing each other in. The taste of him on my lips is intoxicating.

"Eric…" I breathe. With that one word he knows that I am ready and places himself at my entrance. He pauses then breaks away from me, getting off the bed. He reaches down to the floor bringing with him a square silver wrapper. I watch him roll the condom onto his rock hard dick, and want nothing more than to feel him inside of me. He climbs back onto to the bed, both arms placed on either side of me, keeping the full extent of his weight from pressing down on me. I spread my legs further to ensure no obstacles are in his way.

"I want this Sookie I do but I need to be sure. I need you to be sure."

"Yes Eric. I'm saying yes. Please, I need to feel you inside me. I want you. I want…" My breathing hitches as he guides his tip over my nub to my center, and pushes forth. He moves slowly, pushing in a little and pulling back to allow me time to adjust to his size. I can not believe how amazing he feels. If it feels this good and he isn't all the way in…

"Ungh, unh, ahh…"

The look on his face is one of love and devotion. In this one moment I can feel his love for me. I am completely, totally, and utterly overwhelmed. A tear streams down the side of my face releasing all of the emotion I can't express.

"Shit Sookie, you're so tight. Please tell me if I'm hurting you. I don't want to hurt you."

I moan in response. I have never felt so full, so complete, so whole with another person. I pull my legs up, wrapping them around his hips, allowing him to go deeper. He fills me to capacity, yet I crave more. He methodically rocks his hips back and forth, our pelvis' connecting on each stroke. I move with him, writhing in ecstasy.

He groans with every lunge, my insides pulsing around him. He pulls most of the way out, slamming back into me, shifting his hips with each thrust.

Each new sensation sends chills through my body and I cling to him. Our heartbeats, breathing, moans in sync. I want him closer, deeper until I feel each thrust in my womb, my stomach, my chest.

With each thrust I feel his love for me. His love making is an onslaught of emotions. I _(thrust)_…love _(thrust)_…you _(thrust)_… over and over again.

My nails dig into his ass egging him on. I want him to claim me, make me his in every way. He speeds up on every stroke making me squirm and moan out his name in pleasure.

"Harder, harder, oh yes, harder," I half moaned, half screamed. Eric just smiles at me and complies. He grips my hips tightly, pulling me closer to him, digging his fingertips into my upper thighs. His groans grow louder. Between the feel of him inside me and the noises coming from him, I am in heaven. I am having a sensory overload. I feel that I will lose all control from his grunting…thrusting…licking…thrusting…

A familiar pressure builds in my abdomen, warmth spreading through my body, my walls clench tighter around Eric's dick, and a bliss sweeps over me. "Uh, uh, oh, ERIC!…"

I can feel Eric smiling against my breasts. He slows his thrusts a little as I ride out my orgasm. He picks up the pace once again riding me hard and fast. His groans deepen, his movements become jerkier, his body convulsing. With one final thrust Eric comes with my name on his lips. He nuzzles into my neck, holding me close.

"I love you so much Sookie."

"I…I love you too Eric. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it but I do." He gazes into my eyes, still hovering over me, his warm body pressed to mine. The pressure of his weight on top of is welcomed. It makes me feel loved, cherished, protected. I hold him to me so he doesn't move. We lay still, holding one another, until I have to excuse myself to use the bathroom. I did not want to move. I kiss him on the temple letting him know I'll be right back.

I return to find Eric waiting for me with open arms. I crawl back into the bed and into his inviting embrace. He holds me close before whispering into my ear, "I want you again." I shiver at his declaration realizing I want him too.

Eric turns me to face him and pulls me onto his lap. I slowly lower myself onto his waiting erection. We could not have been closer to one another in that moment. I arch my back, pressing my breast into his waiting hand, the other caressing the curve of my lower back. His hand moves to my hips, guiding my movements. We are in no rush and move slowly with one another.

We come together, falling back onto the bed, completely sated, satisfied and spent. I look over to Eric searching his blue eyes. He traces my cheek with his fingers, pushing the hair from my face. I close my eyes knowing that this is right. This is where I belong. Eric mumbles something to me before kissing my temple, then the darkness overtakes me.

* * *

A/N: So...next chapter Eric's POV of this wonderful scene. Gotta get his thoughts and speaking of thoughts, I'd love to hear yours. Leave me a review. I always respond to my lovely reviewers.

Thanks again to the fab **hearttorn** for helping me *ahem* bang this one out, *ahem*. Yeah. Hey, come follow me on Twitter too. I'm there and you get update notices. I'm ellemoe! Until the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10 What to Do, What to Do

**Eric POV**

Once I hand Sookie my cell, I know it can't be good. Tara has never called me before tonight. Hell, I didn't know she had my number. I wasn't sure what Tara wanted but Sookie asked if I could take her home. FUCK! The first thought through my mind is that that cocksmack Bill is up to something.

Sookie tells me her Gran has had an accident. It has nothing to do with Bill, so I calm myself. I am happy that I am here when Sookie needs someone. I can take care of her; albeit, I want to take care of her in a different way.

I think of what I will need to stay the night with her and tell Sookie that we can leave as soon as I grab my overnight bag. She tells me that I don't have to stay with her in Bon Temps. I love Sookie but she's crazy to think I won't be there with her. I want to be there for her if she gets bad news. I grab my bag, throwing a tee shirt, jeans, socks and my toothbrush into it. I grab my keys and then we're out the door.

The drive to Clarice is quiet. I'm sure Sookie is thinking about her Gran. I wouldn't be surprised if Gran is okay. She's the toughest woman I know and she could probably kick my ass--not that I would ever admit to that. I am surprised Sookie doesn't comment on my driving. She thinks I drive too fast. This occasion calls for it so I put the pedal to the medal and get her to the hospital ASAP.

When we arrive at the Emergency entrance, Tara rushes out to meet us and leads us to Gran's room. Leaving Sookie alone with Gran, she grabs my hand dragging me off for coffee, and I'm sure, a lecture.

"Have you told her yet?" Lecture, like I thought.

"Yes Tara. I told her tonight in fact. Not that it's any of your business, but when you called, we were getting _better acquainted_." I waggle my eyebrows at her so that she catches my drift.

"Oh? Oh! Yeah, forgive me for calling you to alert my best friend that her grandmother had an accident. I called Bill but he didn't know where she was, so I figured she was with you."

"Of course, it was important for her to know about Gran, and I'm glad you called. What happened anyway?"

"She fell down the stairs. I found her on the floor when I came over tonight."

"Hmm…did she tell you what happened?" I ask as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Uh, something about losing her grip on the railing, not paying attention and she slipped." I eyed her like she knew more than what she was telling me. "What?"

"Are you sure that's it? There's nothing else?"

"No, Eric, there's nothing else. Now back you and Sookie. What did she say? Did she know?" I shrugged it off for now but I would come back to it later. Something didn't sound right about this "accident." I've never known Gran to be clumsy; especially not around the stairs.

"She said she had no idea, which I cannot and do not believe for one second. She was pissed, and wanted to know why I waited until now to say anything. I guess she doesn't remember that she stopped talking to me for those few months a couple years back." I hate to think back to those days but they are still fresh in my mind. If she would have listened to me then…

"I'm sorry Eric. You know how stubborn Sookie can be. Sometimes she doesn't listen and can't see things sitting right in front her face--like you, for instance. I think we all knew how in love with her you were and are. Even Bill can see it. Speaking of that asshole, I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned it to her before."

"He did. She didn't believe him."

"Bullheaded!" we both replied in unison. We continue to sip our coffee while waiting for Sookie.

Tara is such a good friend to Sookie and I'm glad that she has her. If she and Gran couldn't convince her of something, then no one could. Well, maybe except for Bill. My blood boils just thinking about him. And where the hell is he? Scratch that, I'm glad he's not around. Maybe Sookie will notice a pattern. He only cares about himself. She thinks I don't know that, but I do. I pay attention to details and I don't forget anything.

Sookie returns to Tara and I sitting quietly in the waiting room. I grab her into a hug, holding her tightly. I feel her lean into me. I want to take her hurt away. As soon as we get to her Gran's house that is exactly what I plan to do. We say goodbye to Tara and we head to the Stackhouse farm.

Sookie reaches across the car, grabbing my hand. She quickly jerks it away, a result of the jolt that passes through her fingertips. I laugh at her bashfulness. We get to the house and I am nervous, trying hard keep calm, and not blow a load in my pants. I get out of the car, head around to the passenger side and lead her up to the front door of the house. My hand is on the small of her back, guiding her, barely touching her. I yearn for more contact but I hold back. If I touch her now, I may rip her dress from her body and take her on the porch, not giving a damn who sees.

She surprises me when she turns to me, wrapping her arms around my torso. My self-control wavers a bit, but I tap that shit down and focus. She needs a hug. I love the feeling of warmth emanating from her soft, supple body. I know in this moment that I will do anything for this woman. I look at her reverently and she looks back at me. I slip my hand into my pocket, shutting off my phone. We enter the house, and I close the door behind us locking it, to ensure there are no disturbances.

Sookie standing so close to me just, mmm…she smells so good. I want to take her right here and now--against the door in her childhood home. One such scenario flies through my mind in a flash:

_I grab her by the waist, lifting her to meet my throbbing cock. Kissing passionately, we crash against the living room wall, our bodies shivering with need. Her dress lifts, panties fall and I slam her down onto my erection, hard and fast. She takes me completely, gripping onto my neck as she adjusts her legs around my waist. She reaches behind her head scraping at the wallpaper as I pound into her, unrelentingly. My hands move up her arms, pinning them above her head. I nuzzle into her neck, nibbling, biting, sucking. _

_She moans my name and my cock twitches inside of her. I take her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking hard. She kisses me back, moaning into my mouth, "harder, faster…" I growl into her neck as I pound into her like she's being punished. I feel her walls clench around my cock and I know she's close to her orgasm. She comes hard, pulling my hair and I follow her shortly thereafter. I brush her hair back from her face and look deeply into her crystal blue eyes, apologizing profusely as I didn't want our first time to be so…_

I shake my head to come back to the here and now. I don't know what to do with myself. Here I am, about to make love to the woman of my dreams, and I'm thinking about taking her against her grandmother's living room wall. That is not what I have planned for our first time. Maybe the second or third…

Knowing that I have this chance with Sookie, I am not going to mess it up. She seems to be deep in thought. I call out to her grabbing her attention. She asks me to 'hold that thought,' as she runs off into the kitchen. I think I hear her pick up the telephone but I'm not sure.

I let my mind drift to the ways I want to please her tonight. _Twitch_. She's back before too long and I see her hesitate at the entryway, but she looks relaxed. I smile and she walks over to me. I can't bear to be away from her for another second.

She is so beautiful. I want nothing more than to hold her and kiss her and never let her go. I pull her into my arms, holding her close, savoring the moment. I pick her up to carry her back to her childhood bedroom.

This is not the place I would have chosen to make love to her for the first time but, it will do. I let her down from my arms and she walks over to her bed, pulling back the sheets. Her hands are shaking. She must be nervous too.

I want to calm her so I give her a reassuring smile and beckon her to come to me. As soon as she is within reach, I pull her close to me and taste her lips. Mmm, my sweet, sweet Sookie. She is as sweet as honeysuckle and as tempting as forbidden fruit. She laughs into my mouth and I feel her shiver under my touch.

I try to calm her again by telling her that we will take it slow. I want her to be comfortable and only go as far as she wants. I am a patient man; I have waited ten years to be with her and would wait ten more if she required it of me.

I kiss her softly, lovingly, to show her how I feel. I pull away briefly for a much needed breath before attacking her mouth again. Her body calls to me and I am quick to answer. She doesn't pull back and I take that as a sign to continue. I slide my hands to her ass giving it a squeeze. They travel down to her thighs, pulling her up to my waist and closer to my burgeoning hard on. I nuzzle into her neck, licking, sucking, nibbling, devouring my delectable dessert.

Sookie moans from the friction we are creating between us. The heat and wetness from her core against my cock make me harder. She roars at me to take her right now. I have never seen this side of her before, and tell her that I like it. I walk us to the bed with Sookie attached to me like a barnacle. I lay her down, kiss her forehead and step back to undress.

I watch her watching every movement I make with hooded eyes. I want to have her on fire for me so I remove my jacket seductively. I take my time unbuttoning my shirt, teasing her by sliding my shirt off my shoulders, but not letting it fall completely. Sookie slides to the edge of the bed, pulling my shirt from me with a sexy leer.

I tell her to have a little patience. I don't want to rush this moment no matter how much I want to push her back onto the bed and fuck her till she faints. I want to make love to her, driving her crazy with each thrust, grind, stroke…My little minx threatens me with bodily harm, which I will gladly accept from her, and I offer her a smirk in reply. She wants this as much as I do.

Her eyes wash over my body as she takes me in. Her small, warm hands roam over the surface of my chest. She twists my nipples making me groan. She knows just what to do to turn me on. The moment her tongue touches my flesh I lose control. I growl at her to bite my nipple and it sends shivers through my body. I moan louder at every lick, flick and suck.

Her hands roam my flesh sending chills through to my toes. She leans back, looking me over again then drops to her knees, teasing the sensitive flesh of my stomach with her tongue. She pulls on my belt and I tremble at the thought of my cock in her hot, wet mouth.

My hands fall to her head, playing with her hair. She pulls on my hand taking one of my fingers into her mouth. She sucks and licks it mimicking what I can imagine her doing on my…"Fuck Sookie!" I almost come at the feeling of her tongue twirling around my fingertip.

I grab her hands, pulling her up to me, needing to kiss her in that moment. I want to slow things down just a bit. She kisses me back, her hand diving into my pants, stroking and squeezing my cock. I can't help but call out her name. She has no idea what she does to me.

I cannot wait any longer and reach down her lovely figure, pulling her dress off over her head. She stands before me like a goddess, ready to be worshipped. I play with the soft flesh of her chest before making my way down her body to her panties.

I tease her a little, curling my fingers around the waistband, tugging at them. She jerks into me and I growl. My mouth finds its desired target as I make my way down to her full, firm breasts taking a nipple into my mouth. Mmm… "Delicious," I can't help but tell her how good she tastes to me. I want to taste her. I need to taste her.

I lay her down on the bed and remove her panties. I tickle the inside of her thighs as I tease the flesh there. She bucks and shivers from my attentions. She is so wet for me.

"God Sookie, you are so wet. Can I taste you Sookie?" I ask, and before she can nod yes my head is between her legs ready to work her into a frenzy. I call her name to get her to look at me. I want to see the desire in her eyes as I make love to her with my mouth.

She moans as I lick her clit, sucking, nibbling, flicking it with my tongue. I hum into her mound as she pulls me closer to her. Her hand gripping my hair turns me on even more. I slide my finger into her warm, wet, center feeling how tight she is. _Twitch_. She comes all over my hand and I happily remove her sweet nectar with my tongue.

I turn my head, feathering kisses along her thigh, up her sides, to her breasts. Her fingers are still laced in my hair as she tugs my face to meet hers. She lunges at my bottom lip, biting it, tugging it into her mouth. I kiss her gently, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes. We remain connected as I breathe her in. She is intoxicating.

She says my name, her voice thick with lust and I know she's telling me that she is ready. I get up to get a condom and glance over at her as she watches me roll it on. I take a second to look over her beautiful, naked body. Bill is an ignorant fool, but I'm a lucky fool and I will never take Sookie for granted.

I make my way to the bed, hovering over her, staring into her eyes. I can't find any doubt there but I feel I have to ask. I need to be sure she wants this as much as I do and isn't making a decision just because of the emotional night she's had. The thought lingers in my mind how indecisive she is and if she has any reservations about us, it would kill me.

She tells me yes, she wants this, she wants me, and I rub my tip over her nub to her center, entering her. I move slowly, stretching her a little at a time, the tension enveloping me, pulling me into her. I don't want to hurt her and I know I am too big for some. Sookie takes me with a moan and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Shit Sookie, you're so tight. Please tell me if I'm hurting you. I don't want to hurt you."

She moans lifting her legs, wrapping them around my waist, allowing me to slide into her, until I fill her completely. _Twitch_. I rock my hips, back and forth, circling them as I reach her pelvis. She moves under me, writhing, jerking to meet my thrusts. I groan at the feel of her around my cock--the moist, smooth, soft, pressure of her walls clenching and releasing around me, receiving me.

I groan with each hard thrust, pulling most of the way out, slamming back in with a twist of my hips. I want her to feel how much I love her with my movements. Her moans, her writhing, her grasping at my skin, driving me. I chant to myself over and over, "I love you, I love you, I love you." There's no other way I can express to her how much I want her in this moment.

She digs her nails into my ass and I move faster. She cries out, "harder, harder, oh yes, harder," and I smile down at her knowing that I am doing my job well. The friction caused by my movements and her enjoyment, feels incredible. The warmth surrounding my dick pushes me closer to release but I will not come yet. I grip her hips tighter, pulling her closer to me, not wanting her to get away. The harder I thrust the further she slides up the bed.

I have never felt this way with anyone before. I can't believe how loud she is and I match her groan for groan. The sounds of our skin slapping against one another, my grunting, her clenching, my licking, her moaning is all too much. I feel her walls grip down on my cock and I know she's close to her orgasm. I speed up a little more as she comes screaming my name. My face lined up with her breasts, I smile knowing that it's my name she screams, my name on her lips when she comes.

I slow a little to let her ride it out but I cannot contain myself much longer. With one, two, three hard, fast thrusts I come loudly shouting, "SOOKIE, oh, uh, Sookie!" I nuzzle into her neck, pulling her to me, and tell her that I love her.

"I love you so much Sookie."

"I…I love you too Eric. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it but I do."

I gaze into her eyes hearing, seeing, and feeling her words. I am overcome with emotion. She holds me tighter, not letting me go. I stay in place keeping her warm and protected. I pull out when she needs to get up to go to the bathroom a few minutes later, and take the time to dispose of the condom.

I climb back into the bed and wait for Sookie to return to me. I grab another condom on my way back, just in case. As I hear the door creak open I hold out my arms, motioning her to come to me. She climbs into my embrace and I hold her. Feeling her body against mine, my dick twitches back to life and I want her again.

I whisper into her ear that I want her, and she turns to face me with a sly smile. I slide the condom on before pulling her onto my lap and onto my cock. Having her so close to me, our faces touching, lips pressed to one another; there is no other place I'd rather be. Her back arches and I take her breast into one hand, caressing her lower back with the other. My hand moves to her hips, holding firmly to her, guiding her movements as she rides me. Up, down, up, down…

We move slowly with one another, no fast or jerky movements. We dance together in slow, circular thrusts. I pull up onto my knees for better leverage as I feel her getting closer and my movements speed up on their own. My body knows what she needs and gives it to her.

We come together, clasping onto each other, holding on as if we would disappear or float away on the high of our orgasms. We fall back onto the bed, Sookie looking into my eyes. I brush some hair from her cheek tucking it behind her ear. She closes her eyes and smiles.

I think I hear the front door open and close. I lean over to Sookie asking her who else has a key to the house. She doesn't respond as I kiss her temple. She must have fallen asleep. I move as quietly as possible from the bed, so as not to wake her. I grab my pants and head out to the living room to see who would dare interrupt us, on this perfect night.

****

Bill POV

Tara Thornton called me. What the fuck could she want? I haven't seen or heard from her since high school. I know she's one of Sookie's friends but I could care less. I'm pissed because Lorena is nowhere to be found. She won't answer my calls and she won't answer the door. I've come all this way to see her and she cannot answer the fucking door?! I knock and knock but still no answer. I call her house phone, hearing it ring through the door, the answering machine picking up. She's screening my calls now?

I do not know what has upset her but if she would only let me explain. Maybe she is upset because of how late I am. I tried to get out of my meeting with Sophie Ann and Linda as soon as I could but they were in the talking mood. Women. I leave Lorena a message telling her that I am sorry and will make it up to her. I hope she listens.

I turn back to my car as my phone rings, I anxiously answer it.

"Lorena! Why didn't you--"

"Bill, you fucking asshole this is not Lorena, its Tara. I'm looking for Sookie. Who the fuck is Lorena anyway?"

"Tara, I don't have time for your bullshit. Tell me what you want or hang up."

"Gran had an accident and she's in the hospital. I tried calling Sookie but she didn't answer her phone. Isn't she with you?"

"Thank you Tara _darling_." I hang up the phone with a click and hop in my car, speeding off to Bon Temps. If I know Sookie that's where she will be once she leaves the hospital.

I park my car over at my family home and walk the short distance through the cemetery to wait for her. Since my evening with Lorena has been ruined, I might as well put my girlfriend to good use.

About three hours later a red Corvette pulls into the driveway. Northman! I see him exit the car, walking over to the passenger side. Sookie emerges and he walks her to the door. What I see next surprises me. She turns to him and practically throws herself into his arms. They go into the house and he closes the door behind him. What the fuck?!

A minute later my phone vibrates in my pocket. I am seething and let it go to voicemail. Whoever it is will leave a message if it's important. I walk around to the side of the house, peering into the living room window. Northman has his hands all over Sookie, kissing her. I am so pissed I want to kill him. If he thinks I will sit back and let him take what's mine, he has another thing coming.

I pull my phone from my pocket to call in reinforcements when I see that I have a missed call from Sookie. Shit, I should have answered. I check my voicemail as I see them walk back towards Sookie's bedroom. That can mean only one thing.

"_Bill this is Sookie. I hate to do this over the phone but as you're never available to me I have no other choice. I realized today that I don't like the way you've been treating me and I don't have to put up with it, so we're done. I'm not in love with you anymore. Maybe I haven't been for a while now but I wanted to make things work with you. Why? I don't know. You're never around when I need you and you push me off on Eric every chance you get. This time you pushed hard enough. Don't call me, don't email me, don't come to my apartment, nothing. I don't want to see you again. I guess…"_

I don't catch the last bit nor do I need to. Ha! She thinks she can just be rid of me that easily. Not if I have anything to say about. I work my way down the house towards Sookie's bedroom. The curtains are open just a sliver but it is more than enough. She falls to her knees in front of Northman pulling his belt off. I see red and cannot think of anything other than ripping his head from his shoulders.

My phone vibrates in my pocket again. Lorena. She sounds frantic. I try to get her to calm down but she is inconsolable. I can't understand a thing she says except for "accident, fall, ran." Her words are making no sense and I lose my patience.

"Lorena I will be there as soon as I can okay? Just calm the fuck down and I'll see you soon." I hang up with her and think about my next move. Northman…

* * *

A/N: So my wonderful readers, what do you think? I'm dying to know what you think is going on with Lorena. Thanks again to my lovie **hearttorn**, my second set of eyes. Just so you know, I had an idea and wrote a one shot. I'm editing now and should have it posted soon. Not sure what I'm calling it yet but please take the time out to give a once over and let me know what you think of it. If you like it enough I may continue it. Okay, go ahead and press that button and review, review, review.


	11. Chapter 11 Mystery Guest

Bill POV

I get to Lorena's house in record time. Since I didn't understand a thing from her message, I'm anxious to find out what was going on earlier. I knock on the door and this time she answers. She's looking around frantically, running her fingers through her hair, shaking uncontrollably. I'm almost afraid to find out what happened tonight.

"Bill, thank God you're here. Come in, please."

"Lorena, why the fuck weren't you here earlier? You know I drove all the way from Shreveport to see you and you weren't here."

"I know and I'm sorry but I had to put an end to the charade. You said that you were breaking it off with Sookie yet…"

"Yet I haven't. I know. It's complicated like I told you. You said you had to put an end to the charade. What are you talking about?" She wouldn't look at me. "Lorena!"

"I went to your whore's house in Bon Temps. I figured she'd be at home since you were coming here." I hadn't told Lorena that Sookie lived in Shreveport for a reason.

"Lorena, you had no right to do that, none at all. Do you know how much trouble you could have caused? You would have ruined everything!"

"I was going to tell her to stay away from you! That you and I were together and she needed to keep her grubby paws off you. I didn't get to because I saw a woman speeding away from the rear of the house. I hadn't gotten out of my car yet and I wasn't sure if it was Sookie, so I walked up to the window to see if anyone else was in the house. I saw an older woman lying on the floor at the foot of the stairs. I didn't know what the hell happened but didn't stick around to find out either. I got back in my car and drove home. I called you on the way."

"You didn't do anything else?"

"No I didn't."

"And you're sure the woman in the car didn't see you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. She drove by so fast, she couldn't have seen me."

"Did you get a good look at her?" She was still shaking.

"Not really. She was blonde I think, but like I said she drove by so fast I couldn't see much."

"But you're sure it was a blonde woman?"

"She had long blonde hair. I'm pretty sure it was a woman." I smiled to myself. I had found my leverage. This little game was going to get pretty interesting.

"You did good Lorena, really good. Now come here sweetheart, I've missed you."

Eric POV

I tip toe into the living room on high alert. I'm ready to pounce on this mystery guest as soon as I see them. I turn the corner to go into the kitchen, and I'm surprised by what I see. Jason Stackhouse raiding the fridge. That would be the first thing he does when he comes to his grandmother's house. Shaking my head, I call out to him.

"Jason!" He jumps almost high enough to touch the ceiling.

"Shit! Don't come creeping up on me like that man. Eric? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Sookie. Tara called and told us about Gran. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, Tara got a hold of me too. She said Gran told her not to call me but she did anyway. I just came from the hospital. She seems good. She pissed she's in the hospital cause she can't sleep in her own bed tonight." That sounds like Gran all right. She doesn't like to be told what she can't do.

"Um, did you want me to let Sookie know that you're here?"

"No, if she's sleeping let her be. I'll talk to her in the morning. So, you two uh…?" He gestured at my lack of shirt and unbuttoned pants.

"Yeah. I love her man. Always have and always will."

"Well all right. Come here man." He pulled me into a hug--an awkward hug, but a hug nonetheless. "You know I have to tell you that if you hurt my sister I'll have to kill you. I like you and all, but she's my family and I own a shotgun." He was all business.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I just hope you gave Bill the same speech."

"Oh that motherfucker won't come around if I'm here. I scared him shitless a while back. He better not have fucked with Sookie or he'll get an ass whooping he'll never forget." I couldn't help but laugh at Jason.

"What exactly did you say to him?"

"It's a long story and I drove straight here from Baton Rouge. If I wasn't so exhausted I'd tell you. Maybe tomorrow? I'm gonna turn in so I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, goodnight."

I head back to Sookie's bedroom where she has curled up on her side of the bed. I climb in behind her, pulling her into me, spooning her. I close my eyes, breathing her in and drift off to sleep in bliss.

I awake with a huge smile on my face hoping that Sookie will be up for a little morning nookie. The dream I had about her last night could not compare to what I wanted to do to her this morning. I reach over to pull her closer, finding that she's not there. I open my eyes, taking in my surroundings and getting my bearings. I am at the Stackhouse farm so it wasn't my imagination. Maybe she's in the bathroom?

I grab my jeans and tee shirt from my bag, throwing them on before heading out to the kitchen. The smell of coffee wafting through the house hits me like a ton of bricks. Sookie is sitting at the table with Jason sipping coffee. I must have walked into a private conversation, as they both get quiet when I approach.

She's wearing my shirt. If I thought she looked amazing in her dress last night, seeing her in my shirt this morning is mind blowing. The sight makes my dick twitch to life in my pants. "Not now," I tell him, but damned if he's listening.

"Morning Eric! Sookie I'll be upstairs when you're ready to go." Jason stands up from the table and retreats upstairs. This cannot be good.

"Okay Jase, thanks. Hey. Can I get you some coffee, breakfast? You must be hungry."

"I'm hungry but not for food." I smirk at her, but she doesn't laugh.

"I'm only serving breakfast this morning. You interested?"

"Uh, Sookie is something wrong? I mean last night was…"

"Amazing. Last night was _really_ amazing, I just um, I think I need a little time Eric." _Shit_. Just what I thought.

"Time for what? Are you thinking about going back to Bill?"

"No, nothing like that. I left him a voicemail last night telling him we were done. I just wanted to talk to him to make sure he gets the message. He may not have gotten it last night."

"I still don't understand. Why do you need time? You're done with Bill and we're just getting started. Can you explain this to me, please?"

"I don't want you to be some type of rebound thing. I want to have closure with Bill. I need to do it this way, for my own well-being."

"Sookie, this doesn't…."

"What? Are you really going to argue with me about this? I'm telling you what I need. I thought you were all for giving me what I needed."

"I am but…"

"There's no but. I am telling you I need a little time. I can't think straight. One minute I'm pissed at Bill for ditching me, the next I'm kissing you, then I feel guilty again for being unfaithful to Bill--"

"You, unfaithful to Bill?! Sookie…you can't, you have to know that he isn't even in love with you. He doesn't give a shit about you. He only cares about possessing you. I've tried telling you before…"

"Yes, I remember, he's a cheater right? I never caught Bill with anyone."

"Sookie you walked into his apartment and he was there with another woman. You do remember that, don't you? Was that not catching him?"

"They weren't doing anything. I didn't walk in on a compromising situation, they were just talking. And she was one of his co-workers."

"So Bill says. You know, I have given you the benefit of the doubt but this is just ludicrous. If you can't see him for what he is then maybe…" I feel defeated.

She needs space from me, again. What more do I need to do to get this woman to see how much she means to me, how much I need her, how much I love her?

"Maybe what?"

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore." I pause to gather my thoughts. I'm so pissed right now and I don't want to say anything to make matters worse. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What I do know is that I love you and want to be with you but, you keep pushing me away. You have to make up your mind Sookie. I need to know how you feel. Do you want to be with me?"

"I do, Eric I do!"

"Then let's be together and forget all the other bullshit!"

"I just…" I pull her into my arms kissing her with all that I have. I hate arguing with her but sometimes it's necessary. I pull away from her taking a much needed breath.

"Sookie, look at me. I love you, you love me, that's all there is to it. There is nothing complicated about this situation. Fuck Bill. Either he got the message or not; you don't have to make him feel better because you want someone else in your life." A tear rolls down her cheek and I wipe it away.

"Let me do this Eric and I promise you, no more talking or worrying about Bill. I have to be sure he knows we're done. Once I'm sure of that and I work everything through, I'm all yours."

"I don't like the idea of you seeing him again. At least allow me be there with you."

"I don't need a babysitter Eric. He won't do anything to me. Besides, I'm not afraid of Bill."

"Maybe you should be. He's not right Sookie. I'm not saying he's completely nuts but he's a little off. He doesn't deserve your consideration."

"That may be true but he's going to get it nonetheless. You can head back to Shreveport without me. I'm going to stay here until Gran gets better. She'll need some help for a while and I want to be here for her."

"I understand that, but why don't I stay here with you. At least that way I won't worry about you."

"You don't have to worry about me. Go home, I'll be fine."

"I don't like this." She put her finger to my lips, silencing me.

"I'll be fine. I promise. I love you."

"I love you more." I pull her to me, kissing her tenderly. I know I'm going against my better judgment here but I'll do what she asks, just this once. "If you need anything you call me. I mean it Sookie; nothing is too small or insignificant. You call for anything."

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'll call if I need you. Now shoo!"

I reluctantly let her go after giving her one more hug. I go back to her bedroom to grab my bag and keys. Sookie is still in the kitchen when I return and I pull her to me once more, kissing her as if I'll never see her again. I leave her breathless. I want to make sure I'm the one thing that comes to mind whenever she touches or licks her lips.

"I'll see you soon. I can give you a ride home if you want. Just call--"

"I'll let you know. Bye, Eric."

"Bye, Sookie." I turn away from her and head out the door. I can't help but feel that I'm making a huge mistake leaving her here. If anything happens to her because of Bill, I will kill him. Then I'll call Jason to help me hide the body.

Sookie POV

I wake to the most amazing feeling in the world. Eric laying beside me, snuggling into my neck. His slow breaths against my skin, sending chills down my spine. Everything about him makes me weak with want. How can I sleep without him after last night? Mmm, last night.

I was so glad Eric decided to stay with me. I don't know how I would have handled being alone after seeing Gran in the hospital. I didn't want to come back to an empty house. Sure, I have good memories of living here but they were memories made with Gran and Jason. The quiet would have reminded me of the one thing that I dreaded thinking about most--Gran no longer being here.

Eric shifts behind me pulling me from my somber mood. I can feel what mood he is in; the evidence is hard and pressed against my thigh. I would love to feel Eric all over my body this morning but I need coffee, badly. I sit up and move quickly from the bed.

Wow, I'm a lot sorer than I thought. What a sweet reminder of the great night we had together. Eric shifts again, pulling the sheet covering him down a little, revealing his gorgeous ass. I'm about two seconds away from climbing back into bed with him when I hear a noise out in the living room.

I pull on Eric's shirt, buttoning it on my way out to the living room. It's empty. I hear something fall in the kitchen and reach to grab the baseball bat by the front door. I pull it back preparing to swing as I walk into the kitchen.

"Jason!"

"Hey Sook. I need coffee. Where does Gran keep it? And what are you doing with that bat?"

"Give me a hug first and I'll start a pot."

"Geez girl you got a grip on you. All right, all right let me go now. I missed you too." I did miss Jason. I hadn't seen him in quite a while now.

"The baseball bat was to hit you upside the head. I didn't know it was you."

"Sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me, just can't be too careful nowadays. You've been gone for too long. What are you doing here?"

"Tara called and told me about Gran. Sook, maybe we should think about moving her into assisted living or something. I don't like the thought of her being here by herself."

"I'm not that far away and she's fine. Gran can take care of herself. This is probably the first accident she's had in all the years we've known her. Don't be so quick to put her away. You sound like Aunt Linda."

"Yeah, well she may have a point. You going to see Gran this morning?"

"Yeah, as soon as Eric gets up."

"So, you finally opened your eyes, huh? I don't know how you didn't see he was in love with you. Shit if I saw it and you didn't…" He shrugged.

"What does that mean? Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Exactly. Sook, he's always been there for you whenever you needed him. I can't say the same for Bill and I don't even live in the same city as you."

"You only know what Gran tells you."

"And it's enough. She worries about you, you know. She never did understand why you were with Bill. I mean he's okay but I don't know Sook. He just seemed kind of creepy to me."

"Well that's the first I've heard of it from you. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you have listened?"

"No."

"Okay then. Look, I know it's none of my business but Eric is a good guy. I talked to him last night. Sook he loves you, probably more than you deserve. Don't fuck it up by pushing him away like you do everyone else that loves you. I guess that explains why you were with Bill for so long." He laughed.

"Why are you laughing and stop being so cryptic? Are you saying that I was only with Bill because he didn't love me or I didn't love him?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. See, I knew you'd get it, you're a smart girl." I balled up a napkin and threw it at him.

"Shut it Jason Stackhouse. I'm not interested in your twisted theories, man-_whore_."

"I may be a man-whore but I know my shit. You on the other hand…"

"Whatever. So listen, are you coming with me to see Gran? I don't want to go by myself."

"Of course I will, but I thought that's why Eric was here."

"I know, but sitting here talking to you I realize that I need to talk to Bill. I want to have some time to get my thoughts together and I can't do that with Eric around. I'm not saying he's bad for me or anything, I just can't think straight when he's near me. My brain turns to mush." I think I may have blushed.

"That's because you love him. See, you're pushing him away already. I am telling you Sook, you'll regret it. If you've never listened to your big brother before, now is the time. You better take heed girl." I get up to pour our coffee and think over Jason's "relationship wisdom." He may be right but I won't admit it.

Not long after I am settled at the table, Eric walks into the room. Jason excuses himself to leave us alone and I tell Eric that I need some time to think. We argue but he finally relents. Once he's left, I take a shower and get myself dressed to bring Gran home. Jason is waiting for me in the living room with a "you're making a big mistake" look on his face. Like I need that this morning. We pile into his truck and make our way to Clarice.

I have no idea what I'm doing. I miss Eric already. Seeing him this morning in his tee shirt and jeans got my libido revving. Maybe this time apart will be good. I can figure out exactly what I want. I know that I want Eric, but in what capacity? I put aside my thoughts as we pull up to the hospital.

Gran looks good. Her cheeks are rosy, she's laughing and smiling. The doctor says she should be able to come home today, as she wasn't seriously hurt. She doesn't have a concussion, just some bruising on her arms and legs. I know she'll be excited to be in her own home and in her own bed.

A few hours later, we get the discharge papers and load Gran into Jason's truck. Jason spends most of the ride home gossiping with Gran about everyone we know. As we pull up back, I'm terrified by the look she gives me. She looks around a bit, whipping her head back and forth as if she's looking for something.

"Sookie I thought Eric brought you home last night? Where's his car?"

"I sent him home. I didn't want him to feel obligated to help me look after you."

"Look after me? Child I _do not _need you to look after me. I'm fine. I had a little tumble and it won't happen again. I don't really have a need to go upstairs so you won't have to worry about that. If I do need anything, I will call you. Now you go home to Shreveport and you find Eric."

"But Gran…"

"Don't you _but Gran _me. Sookie I know you are an adult and can make your own decisions, but right now, you are not making the right one. I thought I taught you better than that. I realize some of it might be my doing, what with me interfering with you two living together at school. I thought if you were apart, you would realize how much you missed him, and how much you needed him in your life. That didn't work out as planned and you missed all that time with him. Well, I won't be the cause of that again. You have a chance to be with a man that loves you and you will not use me or anything else as an excuse. Now Jason Stackhouse, as soon as I'm out of this car you drive your sister home. Do you hear me boy?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Sookie, I love you. Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for most of my life which is much longer than your and Jason's years combined."

I had nothing to say. Gran gave me a squeeze and I hugged her back. I could feel the tears I fought desperately to hold back spill over and down my face. I would go home but I needed to talk to Bill. I have to get things squared away with him first, and then I'll go see Eric. I had no idea Gran felt so passionate about my relationship with Eric. I didn't think…that's just it, I didn't think. Maybe there is something to what Jason said earlier. I guess my ride home will be all the time I have to think it over.

She scoots her way out of the truck, pushing me back in on her way to the front door. She turns to look at me and nods.

"Call me when you get there!" She waves us off as we pull out of the driveway.

"Jase, we need to take a little detour before heading to my place."

"Okay Sook. Just tell me where to go."

My problem is I don't know where to go.

* * *

A/N: I know I don't need to ask but I will anyway, where do you think she wants to go, should go, or is going? I'm taking suggestions. I just may choose yours so don't be shy and leave me a review. Thanks again to my lovie **hearttorn**. I love my second set of eyes. Wasn't who most of you thought was in the house. One person guessed right! Morrigan28 guessed it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting me. You guys keep me writing, seriously. If you didn't review and want more I'd spend most of my day reading. Yup. So, review, review, review. xoxo


	12. Chapter 12 Damn that Pam!

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I cherish every single one. I have to give a shout out to all of my **TBC peeps **for the names Pam calls Bill. She does not like him. You will see what I mean. Thanks to my lovie **hearttorn** for helping me figure this out. As an aside, I have decided to do a sequel to my one-shot What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? It will be titled New Year, New Beginnings. Thanks for reading...

* * *

Sookie POV

Jason is pretty quiet during our ride to Shreveport. He's looked over at me a few times, his mouth opening then closing quickly, as if he wants to say something but changes his mind at the last minute. I can't take it any longer and decide to ask him what is on his mind. Just as I open my mouth to ask, my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well…so guess why I'm calling Sookie?"

"Pam?"

"That's not a guess. Guess why I'm calling?"

"I don't know."

"You really should guess Sookie. I'll give you a hint. I know you were thoroughly fucked last night and should be getting thoroughly fucked right now but you aren't are you…"

"Pam! Seriously, if you weren't my friend, I'd…"

"You'd what? It's just occurred to me that if you _were_ off fucking the Viking god, your asshat of a boyfriend would not be too happy with that? He's not your boyfriend anymore, is he?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned. I left him a voicemail last night saying that we were over."

"Oh, break-up by voicemail. Classic! It's more than that asshole deserves, so bravo to you my dear."

"Thanks Pam. Now I _really_ feel better about my decision. Is there a point to your call?"

"Right! I've gotten three phone calls in the past three hours. Do you know who these phone calls were from? No, of course you wouldn't. Eric. He won't stop calling me Sookie."

"I'm sorry about that Pam but why would Eric call you, and did he tell you about last night?"

"No he didn't tell me, I guessed. He won't stop calling me because he has it set in his mind that you are going to break his heart. What are you doing? You're screwing things up because you feel bad for Fuckstick McGee? Do I have to come to Shreveport and kick some sense into your ass? I'll do it and you know I will."

"I do know what I'm doing and I need to talk to Bill. If I hop into a relationship with Eric I'll constantly think about what I did to Bill and how I betrayed him. I can't have that on my conscience."

"Listen, I know you feel you owe Count Douchula an explanation, but keep it short and sweet. Go to his apartment, stand outside of the door, keep Jason with you, tell him to fuck off and then you take your ass to Eric and apologize to him. If I find that you haven't done everything I've said in the order which I've said it--and I will find out--I will be on a plane so fast your pretty little blonde head will spin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Now, how's your sexy ass brother doing? He still single?"

"Pam, you just threatened me and now you want to know if my brother's still single?"

"Yes. Is he or isn't he?"

"Goodbye Pam." I hang up without waiting for her to reply.

Well, if I didn't feel like shit before, I do now. I had no idea Eric would call Pam. I know Pam is right and I should go straight to Bill's but I need to think about what I want to say to him and it doesn't seem like that's going to happen now.

"Hey Jase, can you take me to the park over by Terry's place."

"Yeah. What do you want to go there for?"

"I just need a quiet place to think and its somewhere I used to go to do just that. I've got a lot on my mind and I have to get it all sorted."

"The car's not quiet enough for you?"

"No, it's not that Jase."

"I'm just messing with you Sook. I'll take you."

****

I walk over to the swing set and plop myself down on one. Just like old times. I love the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair, swinging higher and higher to the point I feel like I'm flying. I used to come here a lot with Eric when Bill wasn't around.

I laugh as I think about Pam's nickname for him. _Count Douchula_. I told her about my first time and she wouldn't let me live down that he bit me. She asked if he thought he was a vampire--like I would know. If I hadn't told her I liked it, she probably would have kicked Bill's ass. I think the nickname is better, less violent.

It takes me fifteen minutes to come up with what I want to say to Count…I mean Bill. _Damn that Pam_. I get Jason's attention and once again we are off to Bill's apartment. I hope he's there because I'm not brave enough to call first. If I call him now I may back down and I need to talk to him face to face.

"Jason, I want you to come up with me. Just stand in the hall out of Bill's eyesight and be there for support. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing, Sis. I'll do whatever you need me to. I'll even kick his ass if you want."

"Thanks Jason but no, there won't be any ass kicking tonight. I just want to tell him it's over and leave. Don't let me go into his apartment. I mean it. He's very persuasive and he'll have me apologizing to him for showing up unannounced."

"You have a key don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you can't show up unannounced. Don't sweat it." That's Jason for you. He always knows the thing to say to put me at ease.

We get to Bill's apartment and my nerves are really showing their ass. My hands are shaking and I can't breathe. I've never had a panic attack before but I sure felt like I was having one now. I stop in my tracks, take a deep, cleansing breath, push my shoulders back and hold my head up high. I'm ready and I will not be deterred from my goal.

Once we reach Bill's door I am confident he's in the apartment--I can hear the television on the other side of the door. Jason's phone rings and he steps away to answer it. At least one part of the evening is going as planned. I knock softly then remember to use my key. I put the key in the lock and just as I reach for the knob, the door jerks open.

"Sookie, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Bon Temps?" Bill looks surprised to see me.

"How did you know I was in Bon Temps?"

"Tara. Listen, now isn't a good time."

"I just came to say something to you. I wasn't sure if you got my voicemail from last night…"

"I did. You couldn't have been serious. You don't break up with someone by voicemail."

"That's exactly why I'm here. I was serious and I'm just as serious now. We're done Bill, and I wanted to look you in the eye as I tell you, so that you know it's not a game."

"Sookie, I really don't have time for this right now but we are nowhere near done. You are _mine_ and I am not willing to let you go. And don't think I don't know where you were last night." I wasn't sure what that last part meant but he was freaking me out.

"You don't have to let me go because I'm letting go of you. This is the last time that you will see me Bill."

"I don't think so Sookie." He grabs my wrist, twisting my arm behind my back.

"Ow Bill! Let go or…"

"Or what?" He growled at me. I hear something fall inside of his apartment.

"Or I'll break your fucking face asshole. You got two seconds to let go of my sister." He drops my wrist and backs into the apartment, as if Jason won't be able to reach him.

"Did you bring your hick brother here to threaten me, Sookie?"

"Jason just gave me a ride, and don't try to change the subject. I don't want to see you again."

"Bill, what's going on? Who's at the door?"

"Who the fuck is that Bill? You have a woman in your apartment while I'm away, in Bon Temps? You are such a hypocrite. You say that you know where I was last night but what do I know about you, Bill!"

A blonde in a blue button down walks up behind Bill, holding the shirt closed, her hair a mess atop her head. I hadn't even thought to look at Bill until then. He's shirtless, his pants unbuttoned, hair a little disheveled. My jaw drops and I feel faint.

"Lorena, I thought I told you to stay in the bedroom." He barks at her before he turns to me, "Sookie this is not what it looks like."

"Like hell it isn't, Bill. Jason, kick his ass!"

"Well douche bag, you heard the woman." Jason steps forward to grab Bill by the throat but Bill slams the door before Jason can get a grip on him.

Silly Billy forgot that I have a key. As soon as it sounds like he's moved away from the door I unlock it and let Jason in. I stand back and watch him punch Bill in the face. The blow is so hard Bill hits the ground with a thud. He doesn't even bother to fight back. Jason kicks him a couple of times in the gut and once in the nuts. I have to turn away because it looks pretty damned painful.

Lorena is behind the couch screaming at Jason to stop, while I laugh. I laugh to keep from crying. I cannot help but think back on what Eric told me about the blonde he saw Bill with when we were in college. Could this Lorena be her? I shake myself from my pondering when I hear Jason shouting down at Bill.

"If I ever see you again or you go anywhere near my sister it'll be much worse. You hear me asshole! Lady if you know what's good for you, you'll dump this piece of shit and get a real man. Come on Sookie, you've wasted enough time on this jerk-off."

I am happy to leave there and never go back. I throw Bill his key, smacking him in the face with it. Jason did a good job on him too--black eye, swollen lip. He won't be smiling that dashing smile anytime soon.

As soon as I climb into Jason's truck, I break down. My face falls into my hands as I cry my eyes out. I feel like such a fool. Here I felt guilty for my indiscretion with Eric and Bill is in his apartment with another woman, screwing her. All this time Eric and Pam were telling me he's not worth my time and I didn't listen. I get so mad I want to hit something.

Jason looks over at me nervously asking if I'm okay. I nod as I can't say much else. I've bitten my tongue to keep from screaming. I know that if I ever see Bill again he will regret it.

Eric POV

I sit here waiting for her to come to me. I know that she will because we have something here and I know she feels it too. I do understand her wanting to talk to Bill but I find it unnecessary. That fuckwad doesn't deserve her consideration or compassion. I hope she doesn't fall for his bullshit. I love Sookie too much to lose her to him, again.

I need something to occupy my time, so I call Pam. She is Sookie's friend but we've also managed to become close friends over the years. She will know what to do in this situation. She has a knack for thinking on her feet. I pull out my cell phone and dial her number.

"This is Pam." I laugh at the ridiculous way she answers the phone when I call. As if I don't know it's her.

"Hello, Pam. This is Eric. I need to talk at you about Sookie."

"Oh shit. What's happened? Wait don't tell me. The Mongolian Clusterfuck has ruined her for you." I had to laugh. She called him a _Mongolian Clusterfuck_.

"I told her that I love her, and she told me that she loves me, but she wants to talk to Bill first. Just to tell him that they're officially over and done. I don't know why she feels the need to be so nice to him. He doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve her. I just want her here with me."

"Okay. First things first, grow a pair. Second, stop moping like a bitch. Third, she'll come to you when she's ready. You know how Sookie is. She has a heart of fucking gold and she will want to talk to him because she feels she owes it to him. She won't want to go into a relationship with you knowing she doesn't have closure. She needs the closure to move on. You don't want shit popping up later when the two of you are off having fuck fests. Think about it; if she's feeling guilty over dumping that wank stain then she won't be able to concentrate on you. Makes sense, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point but I don't like that guy. He gives me the creeps and I know how he's used and abused girls in the past. I don't want Sookie to end up like that."

"Hate to break it to you, but she already has. Her being with fuckass was enough. There was nothing anyone could tell her because she was crushing on that assbag since high school. At least now you know she's finally learned her lesson. Look I have to run but I'll be sure to call you later to find out how things went."

"You know Pam, if I didn't know better I'd think you didn't like Bill. You can't even say his name." I laugh knowing how much she hates his guts.

"People have names and I do not consider shit stains people. You break her heart and you'll have your own barrage of nicknames too."

"Thanks Pam. You're a great friend."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop kissing my ass."

****

Pam's talk does help a little but I still have my doubts. I never know what Sookie is thinking. I wish I could read her mind, figure out why she does what she does when it comes to Bill. I pace my apartment because sitting still makes me want to pick up the phone and call her.

I call Pam instead. She yells at me to man up and stop being a pansy ass, and I get a little more confidence about the situation. After we hang up, I start thinking again and freaking out. Sookie has told me how persuasive Bill can be when he wants something. I have witnessed it first hand, last night as a matter of fact. He got her to feel bad about _him_ ditching _her_ on Valentine's Day.

I call Pam again.

"Pam, I need you to guarantee me that she won't go back to him. You have to tell me without a shadow of a doubt that you know she will come back to me. I know how good Bill is at manipulating a situation to suit his purpose and I can't handle thinking…"

"Listen and listen well Eric Northman. If you call my phone one more time this evening, I promise you won't have your balls tomorrow. I will call her and talk to her. There is your confirmation, guarantee, or whatever the fuck you need to leave me alone. Stop worrying so much. You're worse than a woman. What is with you? You need to get laid."

"No I don't Pam."

"Wait, did you fuck her? You did didn't you? Well shit Northman, maybe you do have a pair. Well done my friend."

"I don't need your congratulations, Pam."

"No but you do need a swift kick in the ass. Relax, I'll handle it." She hangs up before I can respond. I would call her again to make sure she calls Sookie, if for no other reason than to piss her off.

I need to clear my head so I go for a walk. I come back to my apartment feeling less anxious. Pam's "pep talk" really helped to get me in the right state of mind. I can't worry that Sookie won't want to be with me. She admitted to loving me and she will not go back on that. I hop into the shower to wash away the day and my anxieties.

I cannot help but to think of Sookie and the feeling of her body writhing beneath me. Now is not the time to get a hard-on, but the image of her beautiful face as she came screaming my name pops out at me every time I close my eyes.

I hear a knock on the door just as I am about to wrap my hand around my cock to relieve myself of the aching need to be inside of my Sookie. Fuck! Who could that be right now? I shut off the flow of warm water and reach for a towel. The knocking becoming insistent as I wrap the towel around my waist and jog to the front door.

I leave a trail of water from the bathroom to my living room, making me more pissed at my intruder. I yank the door open ready to explode on whoever it is on the other side, when my breath hitches in my throat and all thoughts fall from my mind.

* * *

A/N: Little cliffy but not really. I'm sure you know who's on the other side of the door. Leave me a review, we can discuss it. I love getting reviews, as you well know, so don't be shy...


	13. Chapter 13 Why Are You Wet?

Sookie POV

"Sookie?"

"Eric. I'm sorry to drop in on you like this but I have nowhere else to go, no place I'd rather be. Why are you all wet?"

"You caught me in the shower."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll go." He reaches out grabbing my hand pulling me close to him.

"No, stay."

I nod and allow him to pull me into his apartment. I laugh at the irony of having just been here the night before. How different would our night have been if we'd been able to stay? I only ponder that thought for a moment as I take in Eric's appearance. I would be lying if I said seeing Eric half naked, wrapped in a towel, dripping wet from head to toe, didn't do something to me. It does a lot of something to me, in fact.

He ushers me over to the couch and sits me down. I'm still in shock over what happened at Bill's apartment but not so much that I don't notice the state of arousal Eric is in. I have to apologize to him first, before I lose my nerve.

"Just give me a second and I'll get dressed."

"Wait. I need to apologize to you Eric. You were right, about Bill, about everything. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He sits next to me on the couch, the scent of his shampoo washing over me.

"Sookie don't--"

"No, I need to tell you that I should have listened to you. You were only looking out for me and I should have known that. I was so wrapped up in Bill that I couldn't see him for who he truly was. He had that Lorena bitch at his place tonight. I feel so stupid. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can, I have. I never held it against you. I couldn't. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I could be better though. I should be asking you how you are. I'm sure you were on edge all day since you called Pam three times." I try to hold in my laugh but a chuckle slips from my lips.

"She told you about that?"

"Of course you know she did. She couldn't wait to yell at me about it. She threatened to beat my ass if I didn't come over and apologize to you. Not that I needed the push, because I would have come anyway. You know that, right?"

"I don't care why you're here, just so long as you are." He pulls me into an embrace. He feels so warm and my body just molds to his form. This is where I want to be.

"Since you didn't finish your shower the least I could do is join you, maybe wash your back?" I look up at him coyly.

"Um, okay. Sure."

I follow Eric back to his bedroom. He has an en suite bathroom, which is by far the biggest bathroom I think I've ever seen in anyone's apartment. The shower stall can fit two people comfortably, which we were just about to put to the test. The tub is an old claw-foot styled tub, like Gran has at home. I think Eric's may be a little updated with the gold enameled feet, and fixtures.

I run my fingers along the rim of it, feeling the coolness of the porcelain on my fingertips. I slip my shoes off, one by one, carefully holding onto the edge of the tub. Surprisingly, the floor is warm. He must have that heated tile flooring I've heard so much about. Hmm…

I never knew how much money Eric had but Bill told me that he knew Eric was pretty well off. Why that would matter to Bill I didn't know but he seemed to think it important. I would never ask Eric as it's not my business and it doesn't really matter. He's my Eric and I love him for who he is, not what he has.

Eric turns to look at me with a question in his eyes. I know he wants to ask what happened at Bill's but I can't rehash that right now. I only want to be with him. I place a lone finger against his soft, pink lips effectively silencing him.

"Eric, I don't want to talk, I want you to make love to me. Will you make love to me?"

Eric POV

Does she really have to ask?

"Of course I will, Sookie. I'll make love to you all night if you'll let me."

I place my hands on either side of her face, pulling her to me, kissing her gently on the lips. She moans into my mouth, her lips parting, deepening the kiss. My tongue explores the surface of her lips, her teeth, her tongue. I breathe her in, taking in her flavor and drowning in it. She tastes so good.

My hands trail down her legs to the hem of her dress. She jerks a little as my fingers tickle her thighs. I slowly pull the dress up over her head, my fingers grazing the smooth skin of her stomach. I run my thumb over her hardened nipples eliciting a sexy moan from her. She breathes my name as I tug the dress off and drop it to the floor. I quickly reach over to the shower stall, turning the water on to get it hot. Steam surrounds us as we stand facing one another.

Sookie's cheeks are flushed, her lips parted, looking so inviting. My tongue glides along her lower lip causing her to open her mouth wider. I nibble at her lower lip before trailing my tongue down her chin, up her jaw line. I make my way back to her lips and kiss her hard before unclasping her bra. It slides down her shoulders and off her arms to the floor. I run my hands down her sides to the waistband of her panties.

I tug gently at the sides, pulling them down as I come to rest on my knees. My face is right where it wants to be, in front of her sex, my mouth searching out the warmth of her center. My tongue finds her folds--moist, and engorged--ready to be devoured. I am famished and plan on making Sookie my meal. I flick her nub over and over again, running my tongue down to her slit, licking slowly until her knees shake. I put my hands on her hips to keep her steady as she bucks into my mouth.

Her hands search out my head, her fingers gripping my hair tightly as she reaches her climax. She moans and screams out my name as she comes. I clean her thoroughly of all of her juices before lifting her with me and entering the shower. We need to reconnect after the events of today. I want to show her how much I love her and that I won't hurt her.

Sookie shivers at my touch. I lift her by the waist so that she is level with my erection. I waste no time thrusting into her while taking one of her nipples into my mouth. I suck and lick at the taut bud and Sookie loses control. She has such a tight grip on my shoulders that I'm sure her nails have left indentations in my skin. I don't mind. It drives me to thrust harder and faster into her, the way she likes.

I feel her walls clench down on my cock, the pressure becoming too much for me. I kiss my way up her chest to her neck, nuzzling into the soft flesh there. She reaches her release and I follow not long after, groaning into her neck, my body vibrating with aftershocks. I plan to make love to her at least two more times tonight, if she will allow me.

We make our way to the bed naked, dripping wet, hands all over each other. I cannot get enough of her. My lips trail down her jaw to her neck. I lick and suck at her pulse point, feeling the cadence of her pulse speed up at my attentions. My hands glide effortlessly along the smooth surface of her skin.

I lay her down on the bed and hover over her, placing myself between her legs. The heat from her center shoots through me, causing a growl to erupt from low in my chest. Pushing the damp hair from her forehead, I gaze into her eyes seeing myself there, seeing the love that she has for me reflected back in her glance.

I place my hardened cock at her entrance, grazing her nub with my tip. She moans and bucks into me as I slowly, slide into her warm, tight sheath. We both groan at the sensation, our lips touching as I press closer to her to kiss her. I make love to her reverently, wanting her to feel every inch of me as I move in and out of her.

"God Sookie, I love you so much."

"Unh, Eric…I love you too. Unnh, please don't stop."

We move together developing a steady rhythm until Sookie pushes on my shoulders, forcing me to roll over. I hold on to her hips as she straddles my waist, and begins to ride me slowly. I reach my hand down between us, stroking her clit in slow circles, applying pressure intricately. She moves faster and faster against me, riding me hard, her head falling back in pleasure. I watch her breasts bounce up and down in time with my thrusts. Sookie speeds up her movements and before long collapses on top of me, trying to catch her breath. I shift my hips and with a few strokes I ride out my orgasm with my angel holding tightly to me. I am where I want to be.

Pam POV

I sit here, minding my own fucking business when I get not one, but _three_ calls from Eric. Does he have no other friends? Is there no one else he can talk to? What do I look like, a love guru or some shit? I know he has it bad for Sookie but come on man, give me a break!

Between the two of them, I don't know who's worse. Sookie is so in love with Eric but can't see it because of the fucklenuts she's dating. Eric is so in love with Sookie that he's ignoring any other women that cross his path because none of them are _his darling Sookie._

I'm happy for them both but shit, they need to figure things out for themselves. They need to fuck and get it over with. I've mentioned that to Sookie but of course she's so in love with Bill that she couldn't possibly do that to him. Eric needs to step it up and I'm glad that he's at least taken the first step.

It's been a long time coming and I want to be left out of it. I'm here to help, not lead by example. I have my own problems. Well, not really, but I have my life to live and I like to do it in peace, and in the company of a handsome man, or the occasional pretty woman.

I've threatened Eric for the second time. I know he doesn't know that I have company but he doesn't ask either. He just assumes I'm available to talk to him. Apparently, I don't have a life and everyone else's problems are my top priority. I say fuck that. I'm trying to get laid and my phone won't stop ringing.

Malcolm knows better than to get upset or jealous if someone calls while we're together. We aren't exclusive and he knows that I only call him over for sex. See, I have my shit together. I have an arrangement and it works for me. It's more than I can say for some people I know. I have to put Eric at ease before he'll leave me alone. Just when I think that everything is good with him, he calls, _again._

After Eric's third call, I make up my mind to give Sookie a ring. I know she won't want to hear from me but if it will move things along I'll be happy to do it. She's a bit upset with me knowing that she and Eric have "taken the next step" but I'm not fazed by that. I tell her what she needs to do and what will happen if she doesn't. I swear to all that is holy if Eric calls me one more time I will kill him.

I'm beginning to think that I need to get back to Louisiana. I can keep a close eye on Eric and Sookie without actually keeping an eye on them. I think that Bill may become a problem for Sookie. He doesn't take rejection easily and knowing him he'll want to make an example out of Sookie. I've tried warning her about Bill in the past but she wouldn't listen. I let her be; as I figured she would need to learn on her own. I need to be there for her in case something happens and I make plans to get on the next flight to Shreveport.

****

Ugh. I forgot how hot it is here. This humidity does absolutely nothing for my hair. I hail a cab and make my way to Sookie's apartment. I call her while in the cab to be sure she knows I'm coming.

"Sookie my dear are you up?"

"Pam? Why are you calling me so early?" It is around eight in the morning. I hadn't taken that in to consideration when making my flight arrangements. Oops!

"I'm in Shreveport and I'm heading to your apartment."

"I wish you would have called me sooner because I'm not there. Do you remember where I keep my spare key?"

"Yes I do. Are you with Eric?"

"Of course, where else would I be?" I've taught her well.

"I don't know but I figured I would ask because if you hadn't listened to my sound advice yesterday I'd be on my way to kick your ass, as promised."

"Right. Well Pam, it seems as though you're on your way anyhow. I can get home as soon as…"

I hear Eric in the background screaming no and to tell me to fuck off. That pussy calls me almost in tears yesterday and now he's saying I should fuck off. He'll be getting a piece of my mind later.

"Sookie don't worry about me. I'll let myself in, have a bath and nap until you get home. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's nothing you wouldn't do Pam."

"Exactly." I hang up the phone with a huge smile on my face. I haven't smiled this big in years.

I get to Sookie's apartment and dig out the spare key. Only thing is, I didn't need to use it. The door is unlocked and I let myself in. Nothing looks out of place but I have a feeling that Fuckstick McGee has to be here or was here. I pull out my taser and stand at the ready for him to make his appearance.

****

Bill POV

My phone rings and I quickly answer. Just the person I was waiting on.

"Linda. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well Mr. Compton, it seems that we may have hit a little snag in our plan."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, um listen, do you think you can meet with me tomorrow? We need to discuss a few things."

"Only on one condition. I need you to tell me what your master plan is. I won't be helping you out anymore unless you tell me why. Will that be a problem?"

"I don't feel that I need to tell you anything Bill."

"Well, Linda, considering I know where you were last night and what you did, I think you may want to reconsider."

"What? What are you talking about? Are you trying to threaten me? I don't give in to threats."

"Oh, this is no threat, I assure you. I heard your mother had to be taken to the hospital due to a fall…" She is silent for a moment.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what you're planning. I want to know why you need me to…"

"I'll meet you tomorrow and answer whatever questions you have. Just not over the phone."

"Good. I'll meet you at your office around three."

"I'll see you then. Oh and Bill?"

"Yes, Linda."

"Let's remember who's in charge here."

"Right. We'll talk about that tomorrow." I hang up with a smile on my face.

Sookie thinks she has seen the last of me but she doesn't know who she's fucking with. I'll show her and that asshole Northman that I am not to be trifled with.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my lovie **hearttorn** for helping me flush this one out. Wasn't easy. Please, let me know what you think? Who's at Sookie's apartment? Guess correctly and I may have a little sneak peek for you...xoxo


	14. Chapter 14 Ask And Ye Shall Receive

A/N: Pam drops the f-bomb quite a bit here. Just thought I'd warn you. Also, I know I told some of you who was in the apartment but I changed it. It's all **peppermintyrose**'s fault. She planted this wicked idea in my head and I decided to run with it. Thanks again to my lovie **hearttorn,** my fab beta.

* * *

Pam's POV

I am _not_ to be fucked with. I don't know why it is that people think that they can just do whatever the fuck they want to whomever the fuck they want, but I am just the bitch to set them straight. I take up for those I love and I love Sookie Stackhouse. She's too sweet to get mad or stay mad at anyone for too long. Granted, she's stubborn as hell and likes to throw a little attitude around, but she never stays upset. I guarantee that when she found Lorena at Bill's apartment she didn't even slap that ho. I know I would have.

What she won't do, I take care of for her, which is why I'm standing over the body of her brother. Yeah, I tasered his ass–twice. Oops! I thought he was that asshole, Compton. Ugh, just thinking his name makes me want to vomit.

Of course, I should have known it was Jason because he wears unusually scented cologne. It's one that I actually happen to like, very much. I had no idea he was here and why he didn't lock the door…guess he just forgot that he's not at home out in the sticks. We lock our doors in the rest of the world.

I really wish it had been that asshat. I'd be kicking him at this point, possibly tasing him again for my personal enjoyment. He thinks he can screw over _my_ friend like he has and not have to face any repercussions? Boy, does he have a thing or two coming. If he thought I was a crazed bitch monster from hell in high school, I will be happy to show him I'm even worse now.

I walk out of the kitchen, back into the living room and sit down on the couch across from Jason. God what I wouldn't do to that man if he'd let me. Sookie knows about my infatuation with her brother, but she doesn't realize that I really, really want to fuck him. I cough to see if it will rouse him, but he doesn't move an inch. He's out cold. I put my finger under his nose to make sure he's still breathing.

I didn't know that I could put him on his ass like I did. He scared the shit out of me, walking up behind me and touching my shoulder. I whipped around faster than he could say "Pam" and I hit him with my stun gun. He jerked a bit, screamed, jerked some more, then hit the floor with a loud thud. I zapped him again when he was lying at my feet for scaring me shitless. I do not scare easily and _did not_ appreciate that. When he wakes up I'll interrogate him, but for now I'll pour myself a glass of wine to calm my nerves.

Fucking Jason Stackhouse. That's what I could be doing right now had he alerted me to his presence like a normal person. Really, who sneaks up behind someone like that? He's lucky I didn't knee him in the nuts.

I wonder who I could call to locate Bill for me. I need to have a little talk with him. If I know anything it's that he won't give up where Sookie is concerned. He's a bit of a stalker. I only know because he tried that shit with me once. We screwed in high school after one of my drinking binges and he thought that meant he was my boyfriend. I have no clue why he would think something so ridiculous, but he did.

I guess some men just can't get over being used for sex. I was drunk and horny–he was there. End of story. I didn't expect him to phone me the next day asking when we could go out. I had never had a boyfriend and I hadn't planned on starting then. He kept calling, showing up at my home uninvited, sending me love notes.

After I thought about it, I realized I must have been his first. That was the only explanation I could come up with for why he was so attached after one night. Not to toot my own horn or anything but TOOT fucking TOOT! I know what I'm doing in the bedroom and I've never had an unsatisfied lover. But no one was as clingy as Dr. Creepy Von Douchenstein. It was times like that when I wished I had an older brother.

I finally put an end to his reign of terror by threatening to cut off his balls and stuff them down his throat. To make sure my point was felt, I pulled out the trusty little switchblade I keep with me. I watched sweat bead up on his forehead as he gulped almost audibly and slowly backed away from me. From that point on, he kept his distance. Until he began his infatuation with Sookie, of course. He developed some kind of thing for her after I turned him away. I'm not sure but I thought it was because no one had bedded her and he was dying to be the first.

Once a guy thinks he has a little control over you, he steps that shit up a notch or two and then you're in trouble. Like Sookie. I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. She had such a crush on that assmunch, that I couldn't get her to see reason. I tried to push her towards Eric but she only saw him as "a friend." Apparently Beeell was just the bee's knees to her and she had eyes for no one else.

Jason stirs. His hand goes up to the spot on his neck where I zapped him. It looks like two little teeth marks, almost as if he were bitten by a vampire.

"Pam, why the fuck did you tase me?"

"My sweet, sweet Jason. Why did you sneak up on me? That's why I tased you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I didn't feel like driving all the way home last night and I knew where Sookie kept her spare key. I replaced it when I came in and made myself at home."

"It would have been nice of you to lock the door you know. I wouldn't have been ready for a fight had I not thought someone was here illegally. I thought you were fuckface. I was so pissed at _him_ that I tased _you_ twice. Serves you right, though." I wink at him. He's so cute when he's flustered.

"Look Pam, I appreciate you caring enough about my sister to check in on her but next time can you make sure it's Bill before you get all zap happy? That shit hurt!"

"Here, let me take a look at that. Did you want some ice or something?"

"How about a stiff drink?"

"I could use a stiff dick right about now. What do you say to a roll in the hay with me?"

"I say you're my sister's friend and if she ever found out she'd kill me."

"Well then I guess she won't find out …"

Bill POV

"Hello there. I'm here to see Linda Stackhouse-Madden please." I throw in a little smile, winking at the redhead behind the desk.

"Sure, and you are?"

"William Compton. I have a three o'clock appointment with her."

"Yes, she's expecting you Mr. Compton. Please have a seat and she'll be right with you."

I sit and wait. I know Linda won't keep me waiting too long because she knows I have something on her. Her secretary alerts me that she is ready and I stroll into her office as if I own the place.

"Bill…" she leers.

"Linda darling! How good to see you."

"Cut the shit Compton, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I have a source that tells me you were at the Stackhouse residence the night Adele Stackhouse took a tumble down the stairs. Now, you wouldn't happen to have any idea how that happened would you?"

"Is that it? You come here with _that_ as your threat?"

"No, not even close. See, Adele and I go way back. I bet she'd be more than happy to tell me what happened that night if I were to share some of my own information with her."

"Oh, and what exactly would that be?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Linda. Do you think I would give up the goods that easily? No. First, you are going to tell me what your plans are for Sookie. Then, you're going to tell me why you pushed your mother down the stairs in her own home and more importantly why she hasn't turned you over to the police."

"I didn't push her. She fell. She wouldn't turn over her only daughter to the police, whether I was guilty of it or not. You have no leverage over me, Bill."

"That's what you think. Should I get Sophie Ann on the phone now, or will you tell me what I need to know?"

"Sophie Ann? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Sophie Ann and I have weekly _meetings_ where she fills me in on what's going on in the world. I hate her fucking guts but that doesn't mean she's not useful."

"She's _your_ boss. How can she be useful to you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"It should be but considering she runs in different circles than I do, well it behooves me to find out as much information as I can, about everyone that I can. You included."

"What would you need or want to know about me? I'm paying you for your services."

"That's exactly my point. You are paying me for something and I want to know what. You don't want to tell me, a digging I will go. I can get information on anyone that I want and I have a bit of information on you that I'm sure you'd rather not get out."

"What kind of information?" She fidgets a bit. It's quite funny actually because Sookie does the exact same thing when she's nervous.

"Something about a paternity test." I twirl my fingers in the air as if I'm searching for the right words.

"What? What lies has she been telling you?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is what you are planning with Sookie. So, out with it." She takes a deep breath and sinks back into her chair. I think I have her now.

"It's all quite simple really. I was planning to make her look bad in the eyes of my mother so that she would leave the company to me. Jason doesn't want any part of the business and Sookie is the only other competition that I have."

"That's it?"

"Yes." _Bullshit._

"There has to be more to it than that. I mean, why have me date her, take her virginity?"

"That's personal and none of your business. I don't care what you drag out at this point because I still won't tell you. You can go to hell." She's not going to budge, so I move on to something else.

"So you _didn't_ push Adele down the stairs?"

"No, I did not push my mother down the stairs. She fell."

"All on her own?"

"Bill…"

"When I talked to her she sure seemed shaken up about it all."

"Wait, you talked to her? When? Is she all right?"

"Of course, she was my first stop before I came to see you. She's fine so no need to worry. I can check in on her anytime you know."

"You bastard! Whatever she told you was… She's an old woman and her mind's slipping so you can't believe a word that she says. I didn't push her. I just…she was running away from me and I reached out to her. I was just trying to turn her around so that she could talk to me. I didn't realize we were close to the stairwell when…She went tumbling down the stairs and I tried to grab her to stop her from falling. I swear I didn't push her. She told me to go. She told me to leave and that she would be okay. See, she didn't want anyone to think that I had pushed her either. She's my mother and I love her, no matter how unfair she may have been to me. Did I think about it? Yes, but I didn't and would never have gone through with it." Ask and ye shall receive.

"Linda, Linda, Linda…you are more gullible than your niece. I never went to see Adele. I'm sure she knows that Sookie and I have had a falling out and she wouldn't tell me squat. Now Sophie Ann on the other hand, she would tell me whatever I wanted to know."

"You son of a bitch. How dare you? Why would Sophie Ann tell _you_ anything?"

"That's for me to know. Now, what shall we do about who is running things again?"

****

"_So, Sophie Ann…can I ask why you and Linda are working so closely together?"_

"_You can ask but it doesn't mean that I will answer." She does not know about my methods of persuasion nor is she keeping track of the number of drinks she's had. I refill her wine glass. Doesn't take her long to get tipsy enough to loosen her inhibitions._

"_Okay, that's fair enough. I just want to know what I'm up against. Is she as ruthless as you are or is she a nice kitty?"_

"_She's definitely ruthless. I'll tell you one thing. She's so worried that someone will find out she's cheated on Victor and that their daughter may not be his." Her speech is slurred, but not enough that I can't make out every word she's just said. Now I have my leverage._

"_Why would she be worried?"_

"_Well, it isn't so much about the paternity of Hadley as it is that she cheated on Victor. He put something into their prenuptial agreement about it. She'll be left with nothing if he ever found out."_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_Well my darling, as I'm sure you've noticed, one will tell their bed partner anything." Well, well…it seems there's more to Linda than I could have imagined. I cannot wait to see her later on today._


	15. Chapter 15 What Would Pam Do?

Sookie POV

I wake up in Eric's arms to the sound of my phone ringing. I dread picking it up because it could be Bill. My eyes flutter open and I reach for my cell, looking to the Caller ID for confirmation.

Pam.

Why she is calling so early, I don't know, but I reluctantly answer. She's in Shreveport and heading to my apartment. I tell her to let herself in with my spare key and I'll be over as soon as I can. Eric yells "no" over me into the phone and tells Pam to fuck off. I'm sure she's heard him as she laughs. I end the call and roll over to see Eric looking not too happy.

"What's wrong baby?" I know that'll catch him off guard. I never call him baby.

"Baby? What's wrong is Pam calls you and you're ready to hop up and leave me."

"I…she's going to my apartment. That's the only reason I was going to leave. To make sure she gets settled in okay."

"She's a big girl Sookie, I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"You're probably right but I'm not being a very good hostess lying here in bed with _you_ while my friend is in my apartment."

"She'll forgive you. Trust me. Speaking of your apartment, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I think you should move in here with me."

"What? Why? Eric don't you think we should take things slowly at first? I just broke up with Bill and if I hop into things too quickly with you…"

"Sookie, lover, we've already had sex. I think we've crossed that bridge. Besides, we were going to live together before, and you _were_ dating Bill."

"Yeah, but the circumstances were different then. I wasn't in love with you and I was happy with Bill." He winces at my words.

"Just think about it. At least this way I can keep an eye on you because I don't trust Bill. He won't take your break-up lying down."

"So this is more about Bill than anything?"

"No. I want you with me all the time because I love you. Let's face it; I spend almost every night with you anyway. We just go our separate ways at the end of the evening. _Now_, we wouldn't have to. I want you here, Sookie. If you don't want to move in here then I can move in with you but I need you to think about it. Please?"

"I'll think about it but not because of Bill. He doesn't have control over my life anymore."

"You know as well as I do that he won't want to leave you alone."

"Yeah, well he'll have to. He was in his apartment with Lorena. Did I tell you that?"

"Yes my love, you did. What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's moving on. He doesn't want me anymore. He'll…" Eric presses his lips to mine halting my words, my thoughts, my concentration.

"Let's not talk about Bill anymore because there are so many other things I'd rather be doing with my mouth and talking is definitely not one of them."

Oh the things Eric does to me. The man kisses like a professional who has been at it for well over a millennia. His lips move with mine in a languid dance that never ends. His hands glide over my skin as if they are getting reacquainted with my curves. His tongue teases and laves at my flesh causing my nipples to harden and seek out his touch. His fingers find their way into my most intimate parts, massaging, plunging, teasing.

We make love again at a slow, leisurely pace. He looks into my eyes watching me moan and writhe in ecstasy. By the time he is finished with me I am exhausted and want to sleep. I could sleep for days after the pleasure Eric has given me.

He smiles at me like he's the happiest man in the world. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling his face to mine kissing him over and over again. I love him so much and can't believe I've waited so long to realize it. I could kick myself repeatedly and it wouldn't be enough punishment inflicted for my stupidity.

I must have dozed off as the smell of coffee brings me out of the haze of sleep. I realize I haven't called Gran to make sure she's okay and I have no idea if Jason made it home last night. I pick up my phone and dial Gran first. She answers after two rings.

"Gran, it's me. Just calling to make sure you're okay. Has Jason come by today?"

"No sweetie. I'm fine. I told Jason not to bother coming by since I'm okay. I don't have to go upstairs so no more accidents. Besides, I thought you'd be tied up with Eric. You should be enjoying yourself, not worrying about me."

"I'm going to worry about you Gran. You were in the hospital. That's serious."

"I'm fine. _Really._ So, don't worry about me. You're too young to worry."

"Okay, Gran. I'll be down to see you later, though."

"You will do no such thing young lady. I don't want to see you until the weekend. Do you hear me?"

"Gran…"

"I mean it Sookie. I'll call Jason if I need anything. I won't take your pity. I'm a grown woman and I'd appreciate it if you all treated me as such."

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you this weekend then."_Or later on, like I planned._

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your day sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Gran."

Wow! I never thought she would be so adamant about me not coming to see her. She has to know why I'm worried. If she says she's okay I guess I have to take her at her word but I need to see for myself. Eric stumbles into the room with a tray full of food. As soon as the scent of French toast hits my nose, my mouth waters uncontrollably. I reach forward to grab a cup of coffee and Eric flicks my hand away.

"Unh, unh, unh my love. No coffee until you tell me who you were just arguing with. I don't like seeing you upset." I rub my hand to make him feel bad but he doesn't cave. Guess my dreams of being an actress will remain just that.

"It was Gran. She doesn't want me to come see her today. She feels like I'm babying her or something." He hands over the cup of caffeinated goodness and I take a large sip.

"Well, I may have to agree with her. She had an accident and she's fine. You know she loves you and appreciates your concern but how would you feel if you were in her shoes? Although, I have to tell you Sookie, I'm not so sure it was just an accident. In all the years that I've known your Gran, she just isn't the klutzy type. How many times has she walked those stairs in that house and not fallen?"

"She's older now Eric and accidents happen."

"Yeah, but I have my doubts."

"What, you think she was pushed? Who would do that? I can't even think about that. I would probably _kill_ the person who'd dare to push Gran down the stairs. Tara said she'd found her after she'd fallen but never mentioned seeing anyone else there. And why wouldn't Gran tell _me_ if someone pushed her?" I shovel a piece of bacon into my mouth. All this talk of Gran's accident not being an accident is upsetting me and I can't help eating when I'm upset.

"Tara and I talked about this at the hospital. I'm just not that convinced it was an accident considering Adele told you and Tara two different stories. Maybe she's protecting whoever did it. It could be someone close to her."

"Now I'm going to worry about her even more. She's all alone and someone she knows could have pushed her down the stairs. Ugh…"

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. It was just a thought I had and I don't like to keep things from you. We can talk about something else." Yeah, that's enough to take my mind off the idea that someone pushed my grandmother down the stairs and she didn't _trust me_ enough to tell me about it.

"Thank you. What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you wish. I am at your disposal."

"I want to go check on Gran."

"Sookie."

"It's your fault. You should have kept your theory to yourself. Now I need to ask her what happened. She can't lie to me if I ask her outright. I never thought to ask if someone was there with her."

"What makes you think she'll be open to admitting the truth now, when she's told you what happened already? Did you think that if she was in any danger she would have called the police? She didn't which makes me think it was someone she knows, she's close to, and doesn't want to–"

"I don't know. That's all the more reason I should go and talk to her."

I numbly eat the rest of my breakfast. It's delicious but I can't even enjoy it. I need to talk to Gran. Once I know the truth I can make a better decision about what to do.

Eric POV

I had to get out of the bed. Sookie was sleeping so peacefully and I wanted nothing more than to wake her up and make love to her all over again. I think she would have enjoyed waking up to my head between her legs, but I figured I would give her a break. We have been sexing like crazy and I don't want to wear her out. Besides, as far as I'm concerned we'll have plenty of time to further explore one another's bodies later. I creep into the bathroom to get cleaned up. When I emerge I find Sookie still sleeping blissfully. I walk over to the bed and kiss her forehead gently before pulling on a pair of sweat pants.

I need coffee and I'm sure Sookie will too. I get the pot started and decide to make breakfast. I'm not much for oatmeal or cereal so I decide to make French toast and bacon–Sookie's favorite. I think I hear Sookie's voice so I walk back toward the bedroom to find her on the phone. She sounds upset. I come back into the bedroom to surprise her with breakfast to find her just as I thought. She reaches for a cup of coffee but I want to know what's going on first. I didn't want to mention my thoughts on Gran's accident but I can't keep it from her at this point.

We start discussing the issue of Adele's accident and I bring up something I'd been thinking about for some time.

"Have you noticed anything unusual going on with the company? I know you aren't directly involved with it now, but is it possible that someone has it out for Gran? Maybe someone wants to remove her from power completely?"

"The only person who could do that is my Aunt Linda. She's been acting pretty weird around me for the longest time now but she's been normal with Gran. She doesn't visit as often as she used to and when she does she's very short with me. But I'm not sure what that has to do with the company. At any rate, Gran would have to pass the company on to me or Jason. Maybe it's not that someone has it out for Gran but maybe they have it out for me?"

"Why would someone have it out for you, Sookie? And why isn't Gran passing the company on to her one living child?"

"My dad started the company so it was his decision to make. He made Gran executor of his will and made sure the company went to her in case something happened to him and he couldn't pass it along to us, as he wanted. We could have taken it over from Gran any time after turning eighteen, but neither of us wanted to. Aunt Linda stepped in once Gran decided to look for a new CEO. She said she was doing it to keep the company in the family. I have no reason to doubt my aunt's motives for stepping in when we couldn't, but she'd be pretty threatened by one of us wanting to take over now. She'd have to step down. Could you imagine having a job that you've made your life for years being taken away from you in a heartbeat, and there's nothing you can do about it?"

"There's her motive. But that still doesn't explain why she would have it out for you and not Jason."

"I don't know and we'll have to talk to Gran about that. I'm not buying that its Linda though. Gran has nothing to do with who the company goes to. That's already set in stone."

"But if your Gran is taken out of the picture, who would take over the company then, if you or Jason don't step up?"

"You know, I hadn't thought that far ahead since I wanted to do my own thing. Jason isn't the business type. I never really thought about what would happen to the company if we didn't take over. Shit Eric, do you think my aunt could have pushed Gran?"

"It would explain why Gran hasn't reported her incident to the police. Linda's her daughter. Your Gran is either very forgiving or it truly was an accident. I'd like to think it was the latter, but…"

"I know how it looks. If we're right about this and it all relates to Linda wanting to keep control of the company, what next?"

"Maybe I can help. I need to think about it for a bit but I'm sure I can come up with something. Eat the rest of your breakfast and we'll go see Gran. Don't worry Sookie, I'll take care of you, no matter what we find out today."

I'm even more convinced now that her aunt has some serious problems and she's going about keeping control of the Stackhouse Company the wrong way. I'm not sure what I can do about it but when we go to visit Adele, I think I can convince her to sign the rights over to Sookie and leave Linda in place as CEO. That way everyone gets what they want. Sookie doesn't have to operate the company and Linda keeps her job. Come to think of it, I'm not sure why they haven't done that sooner.

We finish up breakfast and get ready to head back to Bon Temps. The ride over is silent as Sookie seems deep in thought. I hope I haven't upset her too much. I know she's thinking about her aunt's involvement in her grandmother's accident. I just don't know if she will willingly tell Sookie what happened that night.

Pam POV

"Shit woman, you trying to kill me?"

"What's the matter Jason? You can't handle a real woman? I thought you were able to handle me. Are you telling me I'm wrong?"

"No, you do remember that you shocked the shit out of me earlier right? I think it did something to me. My heart's beating funny. Here, put your hand right here and feel." He pulls my hand to his chest. The only thing I feel is my heart rate picking up and the moisture pooling between my legs. I want him again.

"I think it was the sex. I'll go easier on you next time."

"Gee, thanks!"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Oh, you know I did. I just uh, didn't realize you were so flexible. I think you may have hurt me too."

I laugh so hard that I snort. I do not snort. Jason sure is fun and I would love to come home to this every night. Sookie would kill me though. If she knew I was in bed with her brother right now, she'd probably shit a house. She'll kill me knowing that I had sex in her apartment. It's a good thing we didn't do it in her bed. I would never do that anyway. That would just be disrespectful. But the floor, couch, dining room table–they're all up for grabs. Jason has some stamina all right. I couldn't believe he was able to keep up with me. I'm used to out lasting the guy I'm with.

Once he drifts off to sleep I initiate my plan to eradicate fuckface. I haven't forgotten why I'm here, I just got distracted by this fine piece of man candy in my friend's apartment. Now I wish I hadn't shocked him so much because we could have a go at it again.

I pick up my phone calling my old friend Clancy. I know he's still around and he'll be sure to help me find out what I need to on this douchetard that's making Sookie's life miserable. I hate that I have to resort to such tactics as I'd rather take him on personally, but Clancy is my go-to guy when I don't want to get my hands dirty. He can be very convincing in an unconventional way. Now, all I have to do is take care of Lorena and all will be well.

As I look down at the gorgeousness that is Jason Stackhouse, I get an idea of how to handle Lorena. _Seduction._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, favoriting and alerting this fic. Now that I've given you some idea as to Linda's plans what do you think? I'm curious to know what you think Pam should do to Bill and Lorena. If I like your suggestion, it'll be in the chapter. Thanks again to my lovie **hearttorn** for being such an awesome beta. Please be sure to check out her fics as well. She's an awesome writer and I'm so blessed to have her. xoxo, Elle_


	16. Chapter 16 Coming Up Liars

A/N: Thanks to my lovie **hearttorn** for her help on this one.

Last time we were at Sookie's apartment where Pam and Jason were in the middle of getting to know one another better. I've skipped this ahead a bit as we were only on day two, I think, after Valentine's Day. Anyway, Sookie just broke up with Bill and was at Eric's place when he asked her to move in with her. A few more questions are answered in this chapter but I will go back to cover what was missed. Pam has been busy and we still have not seen the last of Bill. Next chapter will be Eric's POV and possibly Pam's. Thanks for sticking with me. I've finally gotten my groove back with this story and I hope to update more regularly. We're nearing the end though… xoxo

* * *

Sookie POV

**2 weeks later…**

I just got the last of my boxes from the car, and seeing the look on Eric's face lets me know I'm doing the right thing. I'm finally moving in with him and trying to rid myself of the things that have clouded my mind these past two weeks. I never thought I'd be so upset with everyone in my family, but here I am. Jason, Gran and my Aunt Linda. I can't believe they–

"Did you need help with that last box?"

"Um, no, I think I got it. Hey, is that… uh, what?" Eric's smile spreads slowly across his face. He reaches out to me, beckoning me into his harms to hold me and I bury my face in his chest.

"I still can't believe you're here."

"Me either. I can't say I'm not happy to be here, but under the circumstances…" I don't need to finish my thought as Eric knows how I feel about my _circumstances_. He rubs soothing circles on my back and I relax to the point of closing my eyes and drifting off into my thoughts. I still can't get over my Aunt Linda's confession.

"_You know Sookie, we don't have to do this right now. Let's give your Gran some time and we can come back later."_

"_No, Eric I want to do this now. I won't be able to sleep wondering if Gran's accident really was an accident until I talk to her about it."_

"_Well, we're here. Are you ready?" I was as ready as I'd ever be._

_We walked up to the porch, such a familiar sight that I, for the first time ever, was nervous to see. I knocked twice before I heard the voices. I couldn't be sure who was with Gran but I could tell it was a female._

"_Gran! It's me Sookie. Are you all right?" I pushed open the door which I knew wouldn't be locked. I walked quickly towards the voices in the kitchen, Eric close on my heels._

"_Linda dear, I know you mean well but I cannot allow this. I just can't. Corbett wouldn't want it and you can't ask me–"_

"_That's just it Mother, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you what I need you to do and I expect you to do it. You owe me this."_

"_I owe you? I've kept my mouth shut about my accident, haven't I? What more do you want from me?"_

"_You know it was an accident, I would never do anything to hurt you, so that means nothing."_

"_You're hurting me now. My sweet, sweet girl. Where did I go wrong?" Gran shook her head side to side in despair._

"_Gran? Aunt Linda? What's going on?"_

"_Sookie, dear. What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come over until the weekend? Oh, hello, Eric."_

"_Adele. Linda."_

"_Maybe I should go. I can talk to you later, Mom." Linda seemed like she was in a hurry to get out of the room but I needed answers._

"_No, actually, you should stay, Aunt Linda. There's something I need to ask you two. I overheard some of your conversation and I need to know, did you really have an accident, Gran or did she push you?"_

"_Of course it was an accident, Sookie. I fell, but you already knew that. Why would you ask–?"_

"_Yes, why would you ask her that? And what gives you the right to barge in here demanding answers to something that's none of your business?" Linda interrupted._

"_None of my business? Gran has an accident, you're the only other person here when it happens and it's none of my business? Gran, I know you told Tara a different story about what happened to you. I want to know why you lied to me." I pled with her._

"_It wasn't a lie I just… I didn't want you to worry about me. Linda didn't push me down the stairs. That's the God's honest truth. It was an unfortunate accident and she's sorry for it. I won't have you two fighting over this. Now everyone just calm down and let's–" _

"_I'm leaving," Linda announced. I was not letting her get away that easily._

"_I don't think so. I haven't finished with you yet."_

"_Is that how you talk to your aunt, Sookie?" I couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask that, after the way she's spoken to me._

"_It is when I want to know what's going on with the company. Are you threatening Gran to have her turn it over to you? You know she can't do that. It goes to me or to Jason."_

"_Little girl, you do not want to mess with me. You may not like the way I run things but the company is under my control and there's nothing you can do about that. So why don't you and your boyfriend leave me and my mother to our business."_

"_Linda! What has gotten into you? Don't you talk to Sookie that way." Gran was getting pissed. I looked over at Eric who was dying to say something._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but Linda, we need to know what your intentions are with the company. I know I have no say in anything, but I'm willing to step in to help with a compromise if needed."_

"_Eric dear, we appreciate you wanting to step in but the company is fine. It's in good hands. There are no worries," Gran said._

"_Mom, you don't have to save face for him. I know enough about the Northmans to not want to do business with them. If they buy the company it won't be the same again. So, no thanks Mr. Northman. We're keeping it in the Stackhouse family, thank you very much."_

"_Wait, wait, wait… I don't understand what's going on here. Eric's not offering to buy the company but he is willing to help out if we need it. Now, are there money troubles or is something else going on I need to worry about?"_

_Linda looked like she wanted to slap me as she spoke to me. "Why do you care now? You've never been interested in taking over Miss I'm-going-to-make-my-own-way. You don't worry your pretty little head about anything. Victor and I have things under control."_

"_Victor? What does he have to do with anything?" I asked._

"_He is my husband."_

"_I get that, but why would he have anything to do with the company?"_

"_That is none of your concern," Linda's words were so harsh to me I hadn't heard the front door open and close._

"_I think maybe I can help with that." We all whipped our heads around to see who the unannounced visitor was. _

_Bill. Where the hell he came from, I had no idea but I wanted him gone and I wasn't the only one._

"_Don't take another step Compton or I will make sure you limp away from here."Eric stepped in front of me, spreading his legs and crouching into a protective stance. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down._

"_Is that the only way you know how to handle people, Eric? By brute force? Or is that all you're good for?" Bill said._

"_Bill, I won't have you insulting my boyfriend in my family home. You were not invited in, so you need to leave."_

"_Boyfriend? How fast you move, Sookie. It hasn't even been a week that we've split and you're already fucking someone else."_

"_That's enough out of you Bill Compton. Now this is my house and you will not disrespect my guests. I would ask that you kindly leave." Gran never did take kindly to bad language._

"_I think you'll want to hear what I have to say first. But if not, I'll be on my merry way."_

"_Take a hike asshole!" I didn't think Gran would say anything to me about my profanity because she was right pissed with Bill herself. _

"_Okay but Linda darling, you might want to tell Sookie what you 'hired' me for. She'll be most interested to learn about our little arrangement." A look of sheer terror crossed her face and for a brief moment I wanted to hear what Bill had to say. _

"_You son of a bitch! Sookie, I know you don't believe a word of this nonsense, right?"_

_I thought I was going to lose it. Eric took Bill by the cuff of his shirt and showed him a close up of the porch stairs. I hoped it hurt. I turned to my aunt to see what she had to say for herself. I glared at her for a long while. _

"_I don't know what to believe anymore. Everyone's lying to me it seems and I've had enough of it. Now, I think you better tell me what Bill was talking about before I have Eric bring him back in here."_

"_Linda, is there something else going on that I need to know about?" Gran's words were barely above a whisper._

"_Of course not, Momma. Bill's a liar. All the Comptons are from what I recall."_

"_Aunt Linda, I'd much rather hear it from you but if you force my hand so help me…"_

"_Fine! Fine. Just know that I didn't realize the type of person he was when I got involved with him. Really, it's all Sophie Ann's doing. Before you got involved with him, I hired Bill to court you. There, I said it. Are you happy now?"_

"_You WHAT!" Gran and I exclaimed. _

_I didn't think I could handle her explanation. There's no good reason to 'hire' someone to court me. I felt like I was going to vomit. I turned to leave the room, not knowing where I was going, but I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time. I almost ran into Eric when I bolted from the kitchen. I couldn't look him in the eye. I made it to the front door just in time. Eric came up behind me and held my hair. Once I'd finished retching, he took me in his grasp and held on to me for a minute. He could tell I was really upset but didn't ask why right away. I heard Gran and Aunt Linda mumbling from the kitchen but I didn't care enough to find out what they were talking about. I was going to find Bill and get it out of him. Or so I thought._

"_Sookie, honey. What's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." I couldn't say anything as the sobs ripped from my chest. He pulled me closer to him and just held me._

"_I have to... I have to get… out of here. Now. Please?"_

"_Okay, let's go. Where do you want to go?"_

"_Can you take me… home? I just want… to go home." He nodded and helped me to his car._

_We headed straight for my apartment, the silence between us filling the air with tension. Little did I know that home was the last place I'd want to go. Opening the door, I thought I'd heard muffled sounds coming from the rear of the apartment but I figured Pam had the television up a little too loud. Making my way back to my bedroom, I walked in on Pam and Jason– in my bed, having sex. I was so upset I couldn't think straight. All of my anger built up and I couldn't contain it. I went off._

"_What the fuck is going on today? First Gran, then Aunt Linda and Bill are big fat liars, now you two? What did I do to deserve this?"_

"_Uh, hey, Sook. Sorry. We just, um…" Jason looked sorry as he spoke but I didn't care._

"_Yeah, I think I know, Jason. Pam, my brother? You had to jump my brother, too? And in my bed?"_

"_Sookie, we're adults. We're not doing anything wrong here. If you'd give us a second I can explain things. We need to talk about–"_

_I flipped Pam the bird–shutting her up–and ran out the door. I was distraught, hurt and most of all pissed as hell. I never use the f-word and I had gotten so upset that I couldn't contain myself. I'm not sure what Eric did or said because I didn't stick around to find out. I hightailed myself to the car and locked the doors. Was there no one I could count on? I mean, really?_

Eric began stroking my hair and it brought it me back to the here and now. I didn't want to be anywhere but in his arms anyway.

"Don't think about it, Sookie. There was nothing you could do about any of what happened. But I do think you should call Gran. I know you're still upset with her but that's no reason not to talk to her. You know she never meant to hurt you."

"I do know that, but I just don't know. I feel like I can't count on anyone but you."

"I'm glad you have me to count on but you need your family, too. And if I can be blunt, you can't be mad at Jason and Pam. They are adults and they're attracted to one another. That has nothing to do with you."

"I know that, trust me I do. I just can't help thinking about Pam's other conquests and how she crushes the shit out of guys' when she dumps them. I don't want her to hurt Jason like that and I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

"I don't think you have to worry about Jason. He can handle himself. You won't let this come between you two because Pam won't let it. I know she's been giving you some space these past two weeks but you should call her."

"She called me last night. We talked a little. I told her how I felt, and she told me to suck it up. We're on better terms but I still need time to get over the shock. I just worry about Jason because he's my brother and he doesn't think when it comes to women. He just follows his dick. Sorry."

"Don't be. As long as you've kissed and made up with Pam, I'm happy. What's the deal with Jason?"

"We've always had a strange relationship. We're not that close to begin with so there's no real difference. Jason is always there when I need him and I was trying to do the same for him. But, you're right. Not my problem, he's a big boy. I'll go call Gran."

"That's my girl. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

"No, stay. I do need you."

I don't want Eric to think he's my security blanket but right now, I need him to be. I dial Gran's number and she answers on the second ring.

"Gran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so bullheaded. I just couldn't bear it if someone tried to hurt you and there was something I could have done to prevent it. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. I wasn't upset with you to begin with, dear. I know you worry about me but you really shouldn't. I should apologize to you. I didn't tell you the whole truth about my accident because Linda was worried she'd be blamed for my fall. I couldn't have that. She's still my baby and she's the only one I have left. I won't let her pressure me into signing over the company, though. Corbett left it for you and Jason and there's nothing more to be said about that. So, when are you coming to see me?"

"Well, I'm still unpacking right now but maybe tomorrow. I'd love to spend the day with you."

"That sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Goodbye Gran."

"Goodbye, my sweetheart."

I hang up and look over at Eric. He's watching me intently but doesn't say anything.

"You can say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so. I know you want to and you were right. So go ahead.

"I don't care to rub it in. That's Pam's job. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, whenever you need."

"I'm going to see Gran tomorrow. I'd like to go alone. We've got some mending to do. I've never gone this long without talking to her and I feel dreadful. I'm such a bad granddaughter."

"You are not. Just stubborn."

"Eric!" I elbowed him.

"See what I mean? Why don't we finish getting you unpacked and get something to eat?"

"That sounds good. Hey?" He looks over at me, still bent at the hips ready to pick up a box. "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17 Sneaky Bastard

A/N: So this takes off from Pam and Jason being in bed after having been caught by Sookie. Just a couple of days after Valentine's Day. Then we move two weeks ahead and that's where the rest of the story shall continue from. Hope that's not too confusing. Thanks to my lovie **hearttorn** for her eyes on this one. Make sure you check out her stories. She's got a new one where the SVM characters take on the persona of the show "Friends".

* * *

**Pam POV**

I hate that Sookie walked in on me with Jason. We weren't finished, for one. Well, that and she seemed really upset. I try calling her to talk about it but she ignores me. I'm not sure what else to do, so I decide to get started on my plan to bring down the douche bag. Lorena is the key. Once I can get her to confess what she knows about the douchetastic dick—and with Clancy's intel—I'll have what I need to keep him away from Sookie. I never did trust him and hopefully Sookie will listen to reason when it comes to avoiding him. She mentioned something about Bill being a "big fat liar" while she was here. I wonder what that was about?

While I have Jason here, I let him know what I need him to do with Lorena.

"So all you have to do is flirt with her a little, buy her drinks and get her so riled up or drunk enough to get her to spill. I know she knows what's going on with Bill and she can help us. You think you can do that?"

"I know I can do it, I just don't want to. Look, Pam I know you're trying to help my sister, but I can't get involved in this. I've got my own shit to deal with, and to add Sookie's on top of that… I'm sorry, but I can't."

"This is your sister we're talking about here! She needs your help removing an asshole from her life and you're not willing because you have your 'own shit to deal with'? I can't believe you, Jason Stackhouse. Get the fuck out!"

"Hey, you can't throw me out of my sister's apartment!"

"I can when I'm the one staying here. You don't want to play ball, you don't get your balls played with."

"You can't threaten me with no sex, Pam. I can get sex. Jason Stackhouse doesn't have to beg for poon."

"Oh, I'm sure you can get sex elsewhere but not with me." He knows I've made my point. His face drops and his expression looks pitiful.

"Well, shit!"

I'll let him think about it a little and I'm sure he'll come around. I never have a problem getting what I want and I sure as fuck will not be starting now. Jason picks up his clothes in a huff and all but runs for the door. Once he leaves I get on the phone with Clancy again. In addition to finding out as much as he can about everyone in Sookie's life who's even remotely linked to Bill Compton, I want Clancy to follow him. I need to wash my mouth out after speaking his name. And after the things Jason and I did tonight, that's saying something for the contempt I have for the douchetard.

I'm sure he's got his fingers in all kinds of shit that Sookie doesn't know about. I'm worried about her getting caught up in his mess and I won't let that asshole bring her down. Especially now that she and Eric are together, which I knew would only be a matter of time.

_2 weeks later (the present)_

"So, what do you have for me Clancy?"

"You won't believe this. I got into the Stackhouse headquarters to put a bug in Linda Stackhouse's office and it turns out I didn't need to. She was meeting with some woman and Bill Compton while I was there. Of course, being the sneaky bastard I am, I got a recording of their entire conversation without them knowing. The odd thing is there was someone else in the room before Bill got there. You can hear whoever it is making a few comments but if he says anything else, I didn't get it. I couldn't make out who he was where I was hidden, but—"

"Can you play it for me now?"

"Sure thing. Hang on a second." He fumbles a bit with something and I hear a series of clicking noises before Clancy comes back on the line. "I'm starting it now. Can you hear it?"

"Yeah, I can hear it just fine." But what I hear is beyond disturbing, and exactly what I need. "Can you transcribe this for me? I want it on paper too. And go back and put that bug in place. I'm sure there'll be more meetings like this one and I want to know about them."

"Oh, the bug is in place. How many copies do you want?"_ Sneaky bastard is right_, I think to myself.

Good question. "Make me two. That should be enough. Thank you Clancy. You are worth every dime I pay you."

"I'm happy to be of service. I'll have the transcripts to you as soon as I can."

"That's fine but if you can have it for me first thing tomorrow, there's a bonus in it for you. Just call me when you're done with everything and we'll go from there."

"One more thing, Pam. I've been trailing that Compton guy like you asked me to and, um, you're not going to like this. He's been sitting in his car outside of Ms. Stackhouse's apartment. He just sits there for hours staring up at her windows. Sometimes he drives over to her grandmother's house and just drives by. I'm not sure if he's waiting for her or what, but I'd be careful if I were you. He doesn't seem too stable."

I disconnect the call and pull myself together. I'm not sure how to break any of this to Sookie, but I'll figure it out. I think I should talk to Eric first. Fuck! I hate to be the bearer of bad news.

"So, I talked things over with Sookie the other night. She was still pissed but I think she's feeling a little better about us now."

"Is that so?" Jason says as he rolls toward me.

"Yeah. She didn't kick me out of here, at least. I told her she was being an idiot about the whole situation and that we were adults. She's worried I'm going to leave you broken hearted."

"What? Jason Stackhouse breaks hearts, not the other way around." I slap his ass.

"Whatever, Jason. Anyway, she was really worried I would hurt you but I explained to her we were just having fun—no strings attached. Although I should be hurt that she's not worried about _my _feelings. But she's not freaked out. I'm telling you this so you know Sookie and I are no longer fighting and now that she's not upset you should go talk to her."

"Well, the night Sookie came here, she'd stopped by to see Gran. Apparently my aunt was there harassing Gran about turning the company over to her. Gran told her she wouldn't do it because she really can't and that it's up to me or Sookie what to do with it. I've never wanted to go into the family business but it looks like I may have to. I'm not sure what Sookie is doing, but I'm the man in the family and I need to step up. I think my daddy would have wanted it that way."

I look at Jason with a bit more reverence. He's really being a man about this, even if he won't seduce Lorena for me. This all kind of ties in to the conversation Clancy played for me. I wish Sookie would have told me about what happened, but I know now and that's all that matters. I need to think things through and talk to Eric. He's better at business dealings than I am anyway. Plus, I'd like to think he would want to know that his girlfriend's aunt is a real bitch with a capital 'b'.

I call Eric once Jason's left. I have to wait until Clancy gets me the transcripts before I can decide what to do. Hopefully, Eric will agree with my plans to tell Sookie and maybe murder that cocksmack.

"Hey Eric, I need to meet with you today. Are you and Sookie busy making babies or something?"

"No, Pam. Sookie's going to visit Adele so I can meet you. Where are you?"

"I'm still at Sookie's place. I moved back in once she cleared the rest of her things out. I'm guessing you two finished moving her into your place?"

"We just finished up last night as a matter of fact. Hey, Sookie's about to head out. I'll come by in a bit."

"Great, I'll see you then. Oh, and you owe me."

"For?"

"Think about it. I'll see you when you get here."

Oh I'm sure he'll remember once he thinks it over. He wouldn't be where he is if it wasn't for me pushing him to tell Sookie how he felt. I owe him payback for calling me like a whiny bitch anyway. It'll be fun to come up with something and I think I know just the thing.

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey, Eric, I'm going now. I'll call you when I get to Gran's. Who was on the phone?"

"Pam. Be careful, Sookie. And be gentle with Gran. She loves you more than anything. Just remember that."

"I will. I don't know what I would do without you."

I mean that in every way possible. Since moving in with Eric things just seem better. I guess it's because I know he's always here. I don't have to worry about being alone when I get home. I don't have to eat dinner by myself anymore. I know that may be a little thing but it means a lot to me. Knowing that Eric is here for me, I have everything I need. And of course, there's the incredible sex.

"Me either. I tell you, you'd be in a world of trouble if you didn't have me to take care of you."

"I'm not _even_ that bad."

"You're biased. I'm just telling you the truth that you choose to ignore. I love you anyway."

"I love you too. I'll try not to be too long."

"No! Take your time. I'm going meet Pam at your apartment. She has something she needs to talk about. But I'll be right here when you get back. Might even have a surprise for you, too."

"Ooh, really? Can I get a hint?" I'm sure I can guess what his surprise is. If it's anything like the surprise he gave me the night I moved in, I won't be able to walk tomorrow. A shiver runs through me just thinking about it. I may have to hurry home.

"Hmm… me… naked… in bed… Those enough hints for you?"

I lick my lips in response. "I better get going so I can get back here. Don't start without me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He winks and I almost trip over my feet going out the door.

I climb into my car and make my way to Gran's. I hope we can get everything out in the open. I really want to move on and get over it. I turn up the radio and start singing at the top of my lungs. I'm feeling good. I'm in love with a man that truly loves me and that's all I can think about. Laughing at myself, I realize my family life is in shambles but I'm working to piece it all together. I started with Pam last night, next is Gran, then Jason. I would like to think I can forgive Linda, but I don't think that will happen. How could she pay Bill to date me? I never knew a person could be so cruel.

As I pull onto Hummingbird Road, I get a warm tugging sensation in my chest. It's like coming home is what I need and everything will be okay. I can see the turnoff that leads to Gran's and my mind flashes back to Eric walking me to the door on Valentine's Day. What a great night that was.

The last thought that flickers through my mind is Eric undressing in front of me. Then, there's nothing but darkness.


	18. Can Things Get Any Worse?

"_Well Sophie Ann, I expected to see you but, __**him**__. You have the nerve to bring __**him**__ here."_

"_He's my insurance policy. Anything happens to me and he calls Victor. Your entire world will come tumbling down and into my hands."_

"_And what the hell makes you think I'll let that happen?"_

"_Because you have no choice. I didn't want to do this to you Linda, but you left me with few options. Bill Compton isn't cooperating any longer and I'm thinking about my best interests."_

"_Your best interests? You have nothing to gain from any of this but what I give you. You take me down you will never set foot in the Stackhouse boardroom and you know that. He has no reason being here and I—"_

"_I would have come eventually, mi amor. I have missed you."_

"_Don't call me that. I'm a married woman now."_

"_As I recall, you were a married woman then, too."_

"_Felipe, if it's more money you want, just tell me your price. Other than that, I don't want to see you again."_

"_You think I'm here for money? No. I want to see mi hija. I want her to know me."_

"_She is __not__ your daughter."_

"_Prove it. We'll take a paternity test and prove it once and for all. Let's do it. Are you willing?"_

"_Well, well… what is this that I've walked in on? Thank you for calling me, Sophie. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."_

"_You know I have to keep you in the loop."_

"_Bill, you need to leave right now or so help me—"_

"_Now Linda, is that any way to speak to your future in-law? You know I'm going to ask Sookie to marry me."_

"_You're delusional, to say the least. She's not with you anymore you moron. You've fucked things up so badly that she's moved on and is with that Northman kid. There's no way I'm letting him get his grubby hands on what I've worked so hard for. You know what; all of you need to leave. Now."_

"_We're not finished yet. You'll be seeing me and Felipe again, Linda. Maybe when you least expect it."_

"_Are you threatening me, Sophie Ann? I don't take being threatened lightly."_

"_Of course I am. We'll be seeing you. Make sure you give my love to Victor and Hadley."_

"_A__diós__, Linda."_

"_She's an evil bitch! I can't believe you screwed this up for me, Bill. If you hadn't shown up like you did the other night, I would not have told Sookie and my mother anything. Now they won't speak to me and I'll never get the control I want."_

"_You should have lied."_

"_Right, because that would have worked in my favor."_

"_Again, did you not hear what I said? I'm going to get Sookie to marry me. I have a plan. Just let me put it in action and all will be well. You'll get your company, and I'll get Sookie. Everyone gets what they want once and for all."_

"_You really do give me the creeps, you know that?"_

"_And you'd be lost without me. There's one thing I need to know though?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Why did you ask me to make her first time painful? I wanted it to be special because I truly love her and I think she's holding that against me. I need to make sure she's forgiven me for that before we can move forward."_

"_Is that why you've been sneaking around behind her back?"_

"_No, that's for something else. Answer my question."_

"_What can I say? I'm a crafty, evil and desperate individual. My mother loves Sookie more than she does me and I couldn't have that. So, I wanted her first time to be as bad as mine. I didn't want her to have something else sweet and perfect to share with my mother. Adele never forgave me for losing my virginity the way I did and the baby… anyway, I wanted to tarnish her perfect, pristine image in my mother's eyes. I've always been the black sheep in our family. Corbett could do no wrong. He could do the exact same thing I did, but he did it better, or it wasn't his fault if it was something negative. But me, oh I got the shit reamed out of me. In the nicest way possible, of course. She wasn't fair to me and still isn't. She knows I deserve to run the company but she's going to let those two dimwits take over because of her precious boy! I just want her to see me, to love __me__. Where's my credit mother? Where's my praise?"_

"_Whoa, there crazy lady! I had no idea you were so jaded. But I promise you, Linda, I will do everything in my power to help you get control of the company. I can see how much it means to you and it works out in both our favors. You get the company, I get Sookie. I can live with that."_

"_Right. Now get the fuck out. I have no idea why I told you all of that and if you repeat a word to a soul I will murder you myself. And that's no threat."_

Seeing it on paper just made me want to vomit. Hearing it was one thing but it wasn't clear who was saying what because of the quality. I'm surprised that Clancy got it and more surprised that he could make everything out. I'll have to give him a bigger bonus than I planned because this is pure gold. So Felipe (whoever the hell he is) may be Hadley's father, Victor knows nothing about it, and Sophie Ann was promised something in relation to the company? I can't wait to blow this shit out of the water. The knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts and I get up to answer it.

"Eric, come in. Have a seat because this isn't going to be pretty."

"Shit, Pam. No hello? No refreshments? Just right to business? What kind of mess am I walking into?"

"Have a seat and read this, jackass. When you're finished, we'll talk."

He takes the transcript I've handed to him and slumps down on the couch as he reads it. He runs his hand through his hair—a few times—before looking up at me. He has the same look on his face that I'm sure mirrors mine, exactly.

"Where did you get this?"

"That's not important. What _is_ important is what do we do about it?"

"First thing I want to do is kill Bill. How could he agree to any of this, he… FUCK! He put her through all of that shit because he was paid to, and by her aunt of all people. I didn't know about Sookie's first time and now I wish I hadn't. Doesn't he know this makes him a whore?"

"And a cocksucker, amongst other things."

"The bastard is going to pay for this, Pam. I need to call Sookie. She has to know what's going on."

"Wait, did you say you knew about her aunt? How did you know that and what all am I missing out on?" He takes a deep breath before spilling his guts.

"Two weeks ago we went to Adele's and walked in on her and Linda arguing. Sookie asked them what was going on and we found out that Linda was trying to get Adele to sign over the company. It was clear she just wanted the power but now after reading this… Anyway, Bill came in and put Linda on the spot. She confessed to hiring Bill to date Sookie. This still just blows me away. I can't even put into words what I'm going to do to Bill when I see him again. And Linda, she better pray to God that she still has a job once I'm through with her. Victor will do more damage to her than I can and I will take pleasure in placing that phone call. I need you to tell me something. And be completely honest with me because I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. How long have you had this?"

I'm almost afraid to answer because I've never seen Eric this angry before. "I just got it today. This morning, in fact."

"PAM! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I just got it this morning! What were you going to do, Eric? I am trying to do what's best for Sookie here. I didn't want to call you right away without having all the facts. The recording won't hold up in court because of how it was obtained and I wanted to wait until I had the actual transcript in hand. I needed to think about what to do before I called you. I wanted to get this in writing so that I have something substantial to use against Bill to make sure he stays away from Sookie."

"Again, I ask, _where_ did you get this?"

"I have my sources and that's all you need to know. It really doesn't matter how I got it, just know that I did and I want to do something about it. Linda can't get away with this. Bill's already done enough damage and he won't ever get to hurt Sookie again. I'll make sure of that."

"No, actually I'll be the one beating his ass to a bloody pulp. She never told me, I mean we didn't discuss it but she didn't tell me her first time with him was… I can't even think about it. Knowing how scared she was that she thought she was pregnant. And Linda, there's no words in the English or Swedish vocabulary to describe what I think of her. Did you find out who this Felipe guy is?"

"No. I've got someone working on it but I don't think he's important. I could give a shit about Hadley's paternity. I only care about Sookie and what Linda and Bill have done to her. I hate to tell you this, but there's more."

"There's more than this? I don't think I can take anymore."

"Well, Bill's been stalking Sookie—or so he thinks. I'm not sure he knows that she doesn't live here anymore. My source says that he's been sitting outside of this place, looking up at the windows, and he's driven by Adele's on occasion."

"What? Dammit Pam! You've been holding out on me! Is there anything else I should be aware of? For fuck's sake, Sookie's heading to Adele's right now!"

"He's being followed so I wouldn't worry so much."

"I'm going to worry, after reading this, I'm going to worry." He pulls out his cell and puts the phone up to his ear. "She's not answering her phone. She told me she would call when she got there and she hasn't called. She should be there by now."

"Just call the house. Maybe she forgot in her excitement." He nods and starts dialing again.

"Hello, Adele. Is Sookie there? She hasn't. She left well before I did and she should be there by now. Are you sure? Can you call me or have her call me as soon as she gets there? Thank you. Okay. I will. Bye."

He doesn't look good. He starts pacing the living room clutching the phone to his chest. I've never seen him so worried. I wonder if this is what he looked like that night he called me three times in row, worrying about Sookie not coming back to him? _Shit._

"I'm just going to head over there. I don't want to sit here and wait for her to call."

"I'm coming with you. Just let me grab my purse and we'll go."

The entire ride over I didn't know what to say. Me, speechless? Go figure. I know Eric is pissed at me for not letting him know about the recording earlier. I just hope he doesn't hold it against me. Eric is so nervous and on edge that his knuckles are white on the steering wheel. He is holding onto the thing for dear life. I feel so bad for him that I keep my mouth shut. Usually, I would tease him to take his mind off things, but I didn't think now was the time for that. And I was right.

As we pull onto Hummingbird Road we see flashing red and blue lights. I begin to panic and Eric slams on his brakes, throwing the car into park. He bolts from the Corvette in a flash and runs to the wreckage ahead of us. I didn't want to look, didn't want to see. Sookie's car is mangled. The engine is now in the trunk. It is literally half the car it used to be. After seeing that, I think 'she couldn't have survived.' As I move closer to the scene, I can see Eric trying to run past the police officers to get to Sookie's car. They won't let him through. _Assholes! _That's when we see her.

She looks so pale and lifeless. She's laid out on a stretcher, covered with a sheet. There is an oxygen mask over her face and one of the EMT's is doing CPR on her. I turn away when I see that the sheet is spotted with her blood. I've never prayed a day in my life, but I prayed then. I prayed that Sookie survived and that whoever did this didn't have the initials B.C. because he would be one dead fucker come nightfall. I will definitely help to make his death a reality. The roar that bursts forth from Eric makes everyone stop what they're doing and look to the source of the pained cry. I've never heard such a sound from a human being and I never wanted to hear it again.

* * *

A/N: Translations

Mi amor – my love

Mi hija – my daughter

Adiós - goodbye


	19. I Hate This Part

**Bill POV **

"Lorena! Lorena!" _Where in the hell is she?_

"Yes, Bill? I'm coming! Hold your horses."

"What's taking you so damn long, woman? I'm hurting here." I'm still amazed that she has not a scratch on her. But isn't that how it works out? She causes the accident and I get all the injuries.

"Well if you'd just go to the hospital like a normal human being, you wouldn't _be_ in so much pain."

"No! _If you hadn't driven my car into Sookie's_, I wouldn't be in so much pain."

"You made me do that and you know it."

"How did I make you do it? Tell me, please? Because I sure as _hell_ wouldn't have been in the car with you had I known you would do some crazy shit like that."

"You were on your way over there to see _her_ again. There's no reason for you to drive that way if you're going to Shreveport. You think I'm stupid! Seeing that blonde hair blue eyed bitch pull up just told me what I already knew. You're still fucking her aren't you?"

"No I'm not. We've been over this already and you know that. I haven't seen in her at least two weeks." Not that Lorena needs to know that. I have to get rid of this chick and fast.

"I'm not buying your bullshit, Bill Compton."

"It's not bullshit. It's the truth. You should believe me. If it wasn't the truth, I sure as shit wouldn't be here with you. I'm vulnerable and you're crazy."

"Me, _crazy_? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? You're the one who's stalking your ex-mistress. You're the one making deals with her aunt to take over her company. You're the one who's so obsessed with her that you can't even get it up anymore." She always knows how to hit below the belt. _Fucking crazy bitch._

"I thought we talked about that and it was a onetime thing."

"Whatever, Bill. I shouldn't be here taking your shit." _Then leave!_

"_You_ caused my injuries. If you hadn't taken hold of the wheel and jerked it towards Sookie's car, I'd be fine right now. I'm sure my leg's broken."

"Good." I had to strain to hear her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry about everything. I just got so mad and jealous and I saw red. I couldn't help myself. You know how much I love you. I won't let her come between us again."

If I had known that she'd go bat-shit crazy, I would have never gotten involved with her. I guess at this point I have to treat her with kid gloves. After seeing what she did to Sookie, I'm scared to death of what she may try to do to me.

"You know I can't go to the hospital. I'm sure Eric and Pam are looking for me. Did you call Clancy like I asked you too?" Clancy is the only doctor I know that can be bought. He'll fix me up so that we can get out of town. Lorena doesn't realize how much trouble she's caused.

"Yeah. He said he was on his way. I sure hope he can help you."

"He will—don't you worry your pretty little head. Come here baby. Everything will be okay. At least you were able to drive the car away. If you hadn't done that I don't know where we would be right now. I just hope the cops don't find it where we ditched it. We'll stay here until things blow over then we'll be able to go someplace else. Just sit tight. I'll take care of everything."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, how about we see if anything else on me is broken."

**Sookie POV **

"_So, you and Bill are still going strong huh?"_

"_Yes, yes we are. I love him. I know it's hard to believe but—"_

"_No, it's not actually. I know that once you love someone you love them with everything that you have. I wouldn't put it past you. As long as you're happy…" Eric doesn't look as confident as he sounds._

"_I am happy. Thank you for that."_

"_You're welcome. Can I get you a refill?"_

"_Yes, please."_

"_I need to ask you something that might be too personal. But you brought it up first, so I feel I can ask." He stands in front of me, his hands moving up and down my arms at a slow pace. I can feel the temperature in the room rising just from the simple touch._

"_I'm sure whatever it is will be fine. Ask me."_

"_Has Bill gone down on you yet?"_

"_What? That's what you wanted to ask?" I laugh._

"_Hey, you brought it up a while ago and I was just checking up on the situation. I wanted to know if you were still curious about it and—"_

"_And, what? I'm not going to let you do that, Eric. What are you doing to me?"_

"_What? This?" He runs his hands even slower down my bare skin. My arms tingle at his touch._

"_Yes, that. It's um… you really should stop."_

"_It's what, Sookie? Tell me." His voice gets really low, and husky. It almost sounds laced with want and I know I can't tell him that he's turning me on._

"_Nothing. Just forget I even mentioned it. Can I have my drink now?"_

"_Not until you tell me what I'm doing to you. Sookie? Please?"_

"_Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh because I'm embarrassed enough as it is."_

"_Oh, woman, just tell me."_

"_Fine! You're turning me on. There! I said it." His hands stop suddenly and the look on his face goes blank._

"_I'm what?"_

"_See, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but you're my best friend so I figured—" _

_My words are cut off by Eric's lips pressing into mine. They feel so warm and soft and he smells so good. I know I should push him away, but I can't. I lean into him a little as his fingers smooth up the nape of my neck into my hair. His tongue enters my mouth and the taste of him, the feel of him is so good that I feel my panties getting wet. I have to stop this before it goes any further. I place my hand on his chest and push him back. He stops our kiss, but reluctantly—his hands still tangled in my hair._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Eric says as he pulls back._

"_It's… it's, okay. Not a big deal. Too much to drink. Yeah. I'm, uh…so, I should go."_

"_I'll call you a cab?"_

"_Sure. Sure."_

I hear voices overhead but I'm not sure where I am. A soft light breaks through and I strain to see it. Oh, I need to open my eyes first. As I feel my lids begin to flutter a warmth cascades over me and I know that I'm safe. I finally open my eyes enough to see and they land right on—Eric. He's right by my side. I'm not sure where we are, but he looks worried even though he's sleeping. His brow is furrowed and he looks as if he's thinking really hard about something. I realize I was dreaming about the first time he kissed me. I wish we could go back to that day. I never did tell Bill about that incident. I wonder if he would hate me if he knew I'd betrayed him.

I try to sit up and realize that I can't. It hurts to move. I mean, _everything_ hurts. My arms, my legs, my entire torso, even my face. I can't remember how I got here, but I'm sure Eric can tell me. I call his name but my voice is but a whisper. My throat is too dry to let any words pass without difficulty.

I see him shift a little as he wakes up and I try to smile. Nope, even that hurts. What the hell happened?

"Sookie? Sookie are you awake? Oh God, you are. Sookie, I love you, I love you so much. I was so worried. Do you need anything? Let me call the nurse."

"No, not yet, please," I whisper. He leans down to my mouth so he can hear me. "What happened? Where's Bill?"

Anger flashes across his face then in an instant it's gone. It's then that I take a good look at him. He looks like he hasn't slept in days and I think to ask him when we're interrupted.

"So, how's our patient?"

"She just woke up, Dr. Ludwig. Does this mean she'll be okay?"

"We'll know once I've examined her. Do you mind stepping outside so I can do that?"

I shake my head as much as I can so that she knows I want him to stay. I try to reach out to grasp his hand but I still can't move too much because of the pain.

"All right, all right. Settle down now. It looks like she doesn't want you to go anywhere, Mr. Northman."

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, thankful that Eric wasn't going to leave me.

"I'm right here, Sookie. I won't leave your side, I promise."

**Eric POV**

After Sookie's exam, the doctor gives her another sedative because she needs to rest. She's better, but not a hundred percent yet. If anything had happened to her… Bill's already on the top of my list. As soon as I can take Sookie home, he's going to be my first stop. The police weren't any help with identifying who'd hit her car and it's evident from the doctor's exam that Sookie doesn't remember what happened. She doesn't even remember driving to Adele's and that's worrisome. I'm not even sure she saw who hit her, but I can guess who it was. If Pam hadn't told me Bill was making daily visits past Adele's, I wouldn't have any idea who'd did this.

I haven't moved from Sookie's bedside since the paramedics brought her in. Adele's been here to relieve me but I couldn't go. I gave her the keys to our apartment and she brought me a change of clothes. Aside from showering and using the bathroom, I haven't moved from her side. We've been waiting for her to wake up for a few days now. I was surprised Dr. Ludwig wanted to sedate her again but she thought Sookie over exerted herself telling her that she didn't want me to leave. The soft swish of the door opening snaps me from my thoughts.

"Hey, Eric. How's she doing?"

"She woke up a little while ago. The doctor put her under again because she still needs to rest. I think she'll be okay. She needs some time. What are you doing here? I thought you were out looking for Lorena?"

"I was but Jason's so distraught over what happened he took over for me. So here I am. Hey, if you want to take off for a while to get some sleep or something…"

"No. I'm not going anywhere until Sookie can leave with me. But thank you, Pam. I appreciate you being here. She can't remember anything about the accident."

"So, she can't tell us if it was Bill? Fuck!"

"She doesn't have to. I know it was him. Don't you find it strange that we can't locate him? He's gone into hiding or something. I'm guessing Lorena has too, since you haven't caught up with her yet."

"I don't know but Jason's been over to Bill's place and he hasn't answered the door. I think he may get a little more creative so that he can get in and find the fucker. Don't worry, Eric. We'll get him."

"Oh, I'm not worried. If anything, he should be worried. I'll crush his skull with my bare fucking hands."

"Well, they are big enough to do that. Guess you'll be able to tap into your Viking heritage for something, huh?"

We laugh. I needed to laugh. I've been bouncing around between anger, frustration and fear so quickly that I don't feel like myself. I've never wanted to murder someone so badly before in my life. I know what Sookie would say, too. She'd say, "_Now Eric, you know you're supposed to turn the other cheek when someone hurts you. Kill them with kindness is what Gran always says."_

I think I may take Gran's advice on this one. But I'm leaving out the kindness part.

* * *

A/N: Thank you **hearttorn** for going over this for me. I did work on it quite a bit after, so all remaining mistakes are my own. I hope this isn't too upsetting. I'm following a suggestion made by **ESFAN08** and I think I like where it's going. I'm not revealing what it is just yet, but it'll be more evident in the next chapter. Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I love them all and love you all for reading. xoxo


	20. What Are You Thinking?

**A/N: This jumps back and forth between Eric and Sookie but I hope it makes sense.**

* * *

**Eric POV**

Adele's done too much for me to not try to help out when she needs it the most. I don't understand the 'whys' of it all, but I can understand Adele doing anything she does from the heart. Who knew that she was trying to protect Linda? But I am happy that I got Sookie to talk to Adele. There's no way I could have sat by letting her anger get the best of her, keeping Sookie from forgiving her grandmother. After Adele's accident and now this… It makes me wonder if I hadn't said anything would Sookie have driven to Adele's and gotten hit by Bill. She's here in the hospital because of me.

I owe Adele and I will never forget what she did for me that Thanksgiving break Sookie and I spent together. She and I planned it so that I could get some alone time with Sookie. I didn't know if Adele would help me because she really liked Bill, but I had to give it a try. I called her up about a week before the holiday to tell her about my feelings for Sookie. She told me that I needed to tell Sookie how I felt and that the only way I could do it is if I were forced to. She was right. I would have backed out had I not been alone with Sookie for the entire weekend.

"_Hello, Adele?"_

"_Now you know you can call me Gran. Everyone else does."_

"_Right. Hi, Gran. I need your help."_

"_I figured you would. Is this about Sookie?"_

"_How did you guess?"_

"_I may be an old woman, but there's nothing wrong with my eyesight. I've seen the way you look at her. There's love in your eyes but you haven't told her. I'm guessing you've decided to do that now."_

"_Yes. I don't know how to get her alone though. She's been avoiding me lately. I think it's because of Bill but I'd still like to tell her that I love her, just to put it out there. She can decide what she wants to do after. I'll be okay with whatever she wants."_

"_Are you sure about that, Eric? She may tell you its too late and that she's more in love with Bill than ever. You need to be absolutely sure you can handle whatever she says to you in response. If not, I wouldn't waste my time."_

"_I'm sure."_

"_That's my boy. Here's what you do…"_

The only reason I didn't tell Sookie how I felt then was she asked me about having sex—with Bill. I was crushed. She thought she was ready and wanted to take that next step with him. God, if I could have talked her out of it I would have, but she was so hell-bent on losing her virginity to him. I thought I could wait to see if it happened but she never told me about it. As far as I knew she was still a virgin. Until her pregnancy scare. Pam told me about that, for which I was grateful. I was so upset with that asshole I could have murdered him had we crossed paths. Luckily, he avoided me for a while after that. I thought that was the last straw for me; for us. Then I kissed her for the first time and she kissed me back. I don't think she meant to but she did.

I would give anything to feel her lips on mine again. I don't think I could ever forget that night. The sounds of Nina Simone singing "Wild Is the Wind" in the background. Touching her soft skin, running my thumb over her chin before pulling her face to mine. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore because she's mine and he'll never hurt her again. Now she doesn't remember anything about the accident. I feel like she doesn't remember us. All she knows is Bill Fucking Compton. I swear as soon as I find him he'll wish he was never born.

**Sookie POV**

I drift off again losing myself in my dreams. I honestly don't want to wake up the way I feel. My head hurts, my body hurts and I can't help but think something's wrong.

I feel pressure on my right hand and turn to face it. Eric. He's holding my hand. I relish the warmth from his touch. It's so cold in this room. _I would give anything to feel her lips on mine again. I don't think I could ever forget that night. The sounds of Nina Simone singing "Wild Is the Wind" in the background. Touching her soft skin, running my thumb over her chin before pulling her face to mine._ I look up at Eric and notice his eyes are closed and his lips haven't moved, but I swear he just said something. And where is Bill? The last thing I remember—_I swear as soon as I find him he'll wish he was never born._ Now I know I'm losing it. Eric's voice is clear as a bell but I'm looking right at him, and he hasn't said a word.

I let go of his hand and sit up so quickly I get dizzy. I lie back slowly to get my bearings and Eric flies out of his chair, standing over me with worry coloring his face.

"Are you all right? What's wrong? Should I get the doctor?"

"No, I'm okay. I just sat up too fast. Did you say something, earlier? I could swear I heard you say something."

"I was sitting here with you, holding your hand, but I didn't say anything. Why? What did you hear?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and shrug.

"It was nothing. I think it's the meds. I just need to rest. Actually, could you call the doctor? I _am_ in a little pain and would like something for it."

"Sure thing. Can I get you anything else?"

"Where's Bill? I don't want him showing up here. I can't be sure, but he may have been in the car that hit me. He hasn't been told I'm in the hospital has he? I know Gran would have said something because she doesn't know not to…" He looks at me like I have three heads.

"I'll be right back. I'll get the doctor."

**Eric POV**

What the fuck? She may have seen Bill in the car? That's all I needed to hear. I run down the hall to find Dr. Ludwig and run smack into a nurse. I apologize to her but she yells after me about running through the halls. I finally catch up to the doctor and tell her what's going on with Sookie.

"I'll have to examine her, but it sounds like she may be in the clear. She hasn't been acting strangely or disoriented in any way has she?"

"She woke up and she said she may remember seeing who was in the car that hit her. That's better than the other day when she woke up and couldn't remember what happened to her, right?"

"That's true."

"But she also said something that bothers me. I'm not sure if she'll mention it to you but she asked if I said something to her earlier when I'm pretty sure I was asleep." The doctor looks perplexed.

"Can you stay out here for a while until I've examined her?"

"Of course. Whatever you need. I just want to know that she's okay. She has to be okay."

Dr. Ludwig walks toward Sookie's room and I step outside for some fresh air. It may take her some time so I call Pam to see if she's made any progress with our search.

"Hey Eric. No I haven't found them yet. That doesn't mean that Jason hasn't gotten a lead. He's been working side by side with Sheriff Dearborn on this. I'm very impressed with the effort the local law enforcement is making in this case." I can hear the sarcasm rolling off her words.

"I know you'd be all over their asses if they weren't moving fast enough for you. Do you think we'll find them soon? I just can't think of the two of them being out there while Sookie's in the hospital suffering."

"Trust me, Eric―if I have anything to say about it, they'll be suffering plenty. I have my guy on it and he hasn't failed me yet."

"Is _he_ your secret source of information?"

"Yes _he_ is. Jealous?"

"I will be if he finds them before I do. I just want Bill. I could give a fuck about Lorena. I won't let him get away with this, Pam. Sookie's awake and she thinks she remembers seeing Bill in the car."

"That's great news. Just keep calm and take care of our girl. I'll call you as soon as I find out anything."

I hang up and walk back inside to see if the doctor has finished Sookie's exam. I peek into the room through the cracked door and see that Sookie's looking slightly uncomfortable. That can't be a good sign. I knock and Dr. Ludwig turns to face me. She walks over to me and asks me to step back into the hall.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on because her scans have been clear. It could just be a residual effect of the accident but I'd give her a couple of days. If she still seems confused or doesn't remember things as she should, we'll go from there. We may have to call in a specialist." _What?_

"A specialist? I don't like the sound of that. Is there anything I can do to help her?"

"Keep her company, talk to her, make sure she knows things will get better and that she shouldn't try to rush herself. I would appreciate you letting me know if she hears anything again. There may be something I'm missing."

That does not make me feel better about this situation. She pats me on the shoulder then walks away. I just want a bit of good news today. It doesn't seem that I'll get my wish.

**Sookie POV**

I've never felt so tired before. Dr. what's-her-face is here and mumbling something that doesn't sound good. _I've dealt with_ a_mnesia sure, but this? I've only heard of this in rare cases before… hope she comes out of it._ I look over at her and just like with Eric, she hasn't opened her mouth. She has her hand on my wrist, taking my pulse or something, but as far as I can tell, she hasn't said a word. _She's lucky to be alive._

I know for a fact I wasn't thinking that. _Holy shit!_

Once the doctor leaves the room to speak to Eric, I panic. I can't stop the rush of tears flowing down my face and I don't know what _would_ stop them. I really wish I knew what was going on. The door opens and Eric smiles at me. I smile back but it doesn't feel genuine. I've barely wiped the tears from my face before he comes over to sit on the side of the bed.

"What did she say? Why were you crying?"

"She didn't say anything to upset me. This whole situation is upsetting and I can't help feeling sad. I want to go home. When do you think I can go home?"

"I'm not sure, but as soon as it's okay, I'll be happy to take you home. You should know that Pam and Jason are out looking for Bill and Lorena now."

"What? What are you talking about? What does Lorena have to do with anything? You have to explain, Eric. I need to know what's going on."

And he does. Everything he tells me seems unreal and I don't recall all of it. My life has turned into a soap opera and I can't remember why. There are bits and pieces missing and he's filled most of them in. I'm completely lost on why Lorena would be involved in anything.

It's all too much and I ask him to leave. Of course, he doesn't want to and tries to fight me on it but I need time to process everything.

I pick up the phone to call Gran because I need to hear her voice. I dial the number before realizing what time it is. It's late but I know she'll tell me what I need to know, no matter the time.

"Gran, its Sookie."

"How are you dear? I've been in to see you but you were always asleep. I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, Gran. Not one hundred percent yet, but I'll be there before you know it. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I haven't had any problems and Jason's been stopping by on occasion to check up on me. I don't know what's gotten into that boy but he's finally grown into the man I knew he could be."

"And just how is Aunt Linda handling things?"

"I'm not sure honey. We haven't seen her for a couple of days. She doesn't answer her phone when I call and I'm getting worried…"

The phone slips from my hand before I can react quickly enough to stop its descent. I hear Gran calling to me from the handset but my mind is racing with thoughts that are moving so fast, I can't concentrate. I'm visibly shaking because I can't get it out of my head that Bill may have gone after her too. Eric comes back in the room and sees the phone lying on the floor. He looks over at me with concern painting his face, picks up the phone, says a few words to Gran, then places the handset on the receiver.

"Sookie, are you okay? You don't look so good. Just lie back and relax. The doctor said you shouldn't try to push yourself. Can you do that for me?"

I nod. I need to focus and work on getting better.

Eric takes his seat and perches on the edge of the chair as usual. He grabs my hand and I flinch. I could swear I saw a flash of images. They were all of me―naked in bed, a body (I'm not sure who) lying next to me, a hand stroking my hair back from my face. I throw my hands up to my face and rub it vigorously. The images are gone but the feeling of emptiness and confusion is not. I have to get over this and soon. I lie back, closing my eyes and drift back to sleep. My mind is clear and that's just the way I want it.

I wake up this time pissed about Bill. I know he won't show up here because Eric seems to be on the warpath. Why would he run his car into mine? Wouldn't he know that he could have killed me? Thinking about it makes my head hurt. _I need you Sookie. I need you to get better so I can get you home. The sooner you're home, the better I'll feel. I can protect you there._ My eyes fly open and I look to where I know Eric should be. He's sitting in the chair by the bed, holding my hand. His eyes are squeezed so tightly that he looks like he's in agony. I squeeze his hand to wake him up. He looks right at me, but doesn't say a word. I think he's waiting for me to say everything is better today. I can't.

"Hi."

"Hi. Are you in pain? Should I get the nurse?"

"No. I'm okay for now. I'd actually like to stay off the meds if I can. I keep hearing things that I know aren't being said." I flinch at my revelation.

"The doctor mentioned something about that yesterday. What do you think it means?" He looks helpless.

"I don't know."

"Well, just relax. Take all the time you need. Adele should be here soon. She was a little worried about coming to see you after your phone call. I told her you'd be fine after some more rest. Are you up to seeing visitors?"

"Of course, I want to see Gran." I hesitate for a bit. "Eric, I know I haven't said it before but thank you for being here, with me. It's scary to wake up in the hospital and not remember how you got there. I'm glad you're here." He smiles at me and clutches my hand a little tighter.

Dr. Ludwig comes in with her clipboard and a weird look on her face. That can't be good.

**Eric POV**

At least she isn't alarmed to see me today. That's progress. I know the doctor said to give it a couple of days but I can't help but think the sooner we find Bill the sooner this nightmare will be over with. I think part of the reason Sookie can't relax is because we haven't found him yet. She's probably thinking he'll come after her again, but she has to know I won't allow him to hurt her. I'll do whatever I can to protect her from that asshole. He won't get near her again.

The doctor comes into the room and needs to exam Sookie again. She wants to take her to get another CAT scan. If her previous scans were clear, what's the point? I'm as worried as anyone about her hearing things, but I don't understand what that means.

"Sookie, when exactly do you hear these things and what are they?" Dr. Ludwig asks.

"I don't know exactly what they are, so I can only guess. Usually when Eric's sleeping here, holding my hand, I wake up and can swear he's said something to me."

"Did you hear anything this morning?" Sookie looks over at me as she answers her.

"Yes. He was saying that he needs me and wants me back home with him."

I'm sure she can see the look of shock on my face.

"I was thinking that. How would you know that? Dr. Ludwig how would she know what I was thinking?"

Sookie shrugs and the doctor scratches her head.

"This is most interesting. We better get that CAT scan done right away. I'll get a nurse and we'll take you down as soon as I get back."

"Sookie, I don't know how you would know that but I meant every word. I just want you back where I can protect you."

"I want that too but it'll be fine!" She laughs. "You're not freaked out by this? I mean, it's happening to me and I'm freaking out."

"I love you and everything that comes with you. No matter what it is."

"That's good to know. Oh Eric, I just wish…"

"What, Sookie? What do you wish?"

"Nothing. It's not important. Looks like it's time for me to go."

The doctor returns with a nurse in tow. As Sookie is wheeled away, I think about what's she's able to do. She can hear my thoughts.

**Sookie POV**

I head down for my CAT scan and again I drift off to nothingness. Everything seems so much simpler when you're sleeping. It's quiet, there are no worries, and sleep is bliss. I must be back in my room because I can smell Eric's distinct scent. I wonder when Gran will get here. I know it will help me to see her. She can't make it all better, but her hugs always work wonders. It's worth a try anyway.

Speak of the devil. Gran scurries into the room with a basket of goodies. The smell of chocolate and mmm…

"Gran, what have you baked? It smells divine."

"Brain food for my girl. I baked all your favorites. Maybe something to help bring you back to your old self. I figured it couldn't hurt. Comfort food is good for a lot of things."

"I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you." She bends over to give me a hug but doesn't squeeze too tightly.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave you ladies to visit. I'll be right outside, Sookie." Eric hugs Gran before leaving the room.

"He sure is a special boy. You make sure and hold tight to him. Don't let him go for anything. Speaking of which, your brother has been looking after things since Linda's disappeared and I can't say that I've been happier. Seeing him in a suit just brought back memories of your father setting out to work. I was so proud of him and now Jason's following in his footsteps. He's working hard to find out who did this to you, too. Everyone thinks it was Bill, but I don't think he has it in him to hurt you. The boy may have been misguided, but he loved you. At least, as much as he could love another person." She doesn't know he cheated on me. I think that would change her mind.

"Gran, I think you're right but I just don't know anymore. Bill isn't who I thought he was and I don't know what he's capable of now. He could have tried to hurt me thinking it would bring us closer if I had to rely on him during my recovery. What if he thought Eric was in the car with me and wanted to hurt him? Either way, I'm scared and I won't rest until we know where he is and he can't hurt anyone I love. I'm worried he may have done something to Aunt Linda."

"I've tried to keep that thought out of my mind. I would know if she was hurt because I'd feel it. She's prone to disappearing when she gets herself backed into a corner. I spoke to Victor yesterday after our phone call and he told me not to worry. She'll call when she's ready. I'm not _as_ worried now but she wouldn't go this long without calling me no matter what was going on between us."

"You think she's upset after what happened at your house? She did confess to hiring Bill to seduce me. I'm embarrassed by that but probably not as much as she is. Maybe Victor's right, she's just run off to regroup. At least I hope so. I couldn't bear it if something bad happened to her. She may not be my favorite, but she is my only aunt and I care about what happens to her."

"That's good to hear sweetie." She pats my head while shoving a cookie in my hand. Leave it to grandmothers to always make sure you're fed.

Eric comes back into the room about half an hour later and after seeing the look on my face, holds me tight. Another flash of images flood my mind and I feel dizzy.

"How long has she been out?"

"At least a day. I'm not sure what happened. She was fine, she was awake and talking, and then she passed out in my arms."

"I hope this isn't another setback. I'll be right back. You come find me when she wakes up."

"Yes doctor."

I stretch before completely opening my eyes. I don't like what's going on and I hope the doctor can tell us more. I look over at Eric in his customary spot. I smile at him and he looks scared.

"I haven't left your side for a minute. I didn't want to risk you waking up and me not being here."

"I'm glad you stayed. I don't think I could have managed waking up and no one being here with me. There's something else though. I think I realized what's going on with me while lying here semi-conscious. I think I can hear your thoughts when you touch me. The other day, when you were holding my hand, I could hear you thinking about our first kiss. I thought it was strange and that maybe I was just dreaming, but I could hear your voice in my head as clear as day. Then yesterday when you held me, I got so many images from you that I guess I couldn't handle it so I passed out. And the time I told the doctor about, you were holding my hand when you were thinking about taking me home. At least I'm guessing that's what's happening."

"We should tell the doctor. Whatever it is, we'll work through it together. I love you, Sookie."

"I love you too, Eric. So much. I think I remember more too. I'm not sure how it happened but I don't feel as lost about things. If I pull away from you, please don't be offended. It's overwhelming the extra thoughts that flood my mind when I'm in contact with someone. Until I know what's wrong with me…" His face drops at my admission but I don't know how else to explain it to him.

He leaves the room to get Dr. Ludwig and when she comes back she says something about a Dr. Marnie Stonebrook and mentions parapsychologists? I don't like the sound of that but if they can help me, I'm willing to give it a try.

* * *

**A/N: How's about this turn of events? Don't be too freaked out by it because I think this newfound gift of Sookie's will help her out. Just in case you think it seems ridiculous, there are cases where people have awakened from comas speaking a foreign language. So, I figured why couldn't she wake up and be telepathic or at least sensitive to other people's thoughts when she's in contact with them. That's the difference though; she has to be touching someone in order to hear what they're thinking. Oh the possibilities… this does play into quite a few things I have planned for this story and I hope you stick around. *runs off giggling***


	21. Tequila Anyone?

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who are sticking with me on this one. This chapter was a tough one but I think it gets us to where we need to be. As a quick recap, Sookie had her car accident, as a result of it she gained "telepathy" and now she's awaiting the new doctor's thoughts. We get Sookie's, Bill's, and Eric's POV's in this one so I hope it's not too confusing. If it is, just drop me a line and I'll explain. Thanks to the awesome Suaru_chan for helping me out with this one, especially since I kept sending it to her with revisions. Enjoy! xoxo **

**

* * *

**

After Dr. Stonebrook talks my head off about my "condition" I need a nap. She runs more tests and takes tons of scans but I want nothing more to do with it. I just want to go home. I want to sleep in _my_ bed in _my_ pajamas, wrapped in Eric's arms. Yes, I think about how it feels to be in his arms often and I can't wait to be there again. This _not touching people_ bullshit is driving me crazy. I may pass out if I can't get a handle on this new brain trick I've got going. Maybe I should listen more to this doctor but I've had about enough. I want my life back to the way it used to be. And I think I know how to get there.

I call Gran once I've been left alone for the first time in a week. I clue her in to my plan and she goes along with it. I don't tell her anything about my telepathy because it would just freak her out. And, if I can get back to normal, there's no point in telling her anyway, is there?

()()()()

I wake without anyone noticing I can hear them. Their thoughts are bombarding me and I'm so overwhelmed. The nurse taking my pulse is thinking about sex with her boyfriend last night. The doctors hovering over me are touching me through the sheets and I still can't keep their thoughts out. I have to get out of here. Dr. Stonebrook and Ludwig are throwing around words like 'testing', 'prodding', 'famous', 'medical journal' and I know I'm trouble. Just to get more insight to what's going on in their heads, I touch Dr. Stonebrook's wrist. She has her arm hanging over the metal sides of the bed and doesn't notice my movement.

"_I need to run more tests. This girl could be the ticket to things I haven't even imagined. If I can prove she is a telepath…"_

I drop my hand in disgust. Gran can't get here soon enough. Eventually, I'm worn out enough that I doze off. I don't wake up until I hear Gran's gentle voice lulling me awake. She smiles at me and reaches out to give me a hug. I shrink away from her for a second but take a deep breath and hug her as quickly as I can. Surprisingly, there's no pain, no influx of thoughts. I hold her a little tighter.

"Okay honey. You're going to choke an old woman."

"Sorry, Gran. I just um, I missed you," I say through my tears.

"Now, none of that. I got Eric to go home for a few hours. Did you notice he was gone?" I'm not sure what she means by that. I would hope he hadn't told her what's going on with me.

"I can't thank you enough. He would have never left on his own. Did you bring my clothes?"

"Yes, dear. Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

She helps me up, gets me dressed and out of bed as the nurse brings in a wheelchair. I sign myself out and we're on our way home before noon. I get myself settled in the living room on the couch. I couldn't make it much farther, and Gran couldn't really help me back to my bedroom. I hadn't been home for more than an hour before Tara shows up. I should have known she'd be here. I'm not sure if Gran called her or if Tara went to the hospital and decided to come here to scream at me. I'm certain it's the latter.

"Are you brain-damaged? You can't just leave the hospital like that! You were in a car accident. You're hurt. What the fuck, Sookie?"

I look at her deadpan. "Yes."

"YES? Yes, what?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"I'm brain-damaged."

"Really?" Her eyebrows shoot to her hairline. She approaches the couch slowly and sits down at the far end.

"Yeah, really. I can read people's minds now or some shit."

She looks astonished. "Really?"

"Do you think I would make something like this up?"

"No… Really?" She shakes her head in disbelief.

I would laugh but I'm not in the laughing mood. I look at her with narrowed eyes. "Goodbye, Tara."

She laughs. It takes her about five minutes to get herself together and if I could have gotten up on my own, I would have moved to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but you hit me with something so unbelievable that I have to question it." She gets serious, her face turning grim. "So what can I do to help? I mean, is there something I can do? What are the doctors doing to help you?"

She reaches out to take my hands in hers. I snatch them away and her face drops. "No contact. That's how I get the thoughts. I don't want to avoid hugging you or anyone I love, but its better this way. The doctors think I'm some kind of ticket to the big time… Also, I've called Bill and—"

"YOU WHAT? You must be out of your goddamned mind!"

"Yes, Tara. We've covered that already. Would you just shut up and listen? I called him to get him over here. He'll want to touch me and maybe I can read his mind, find out if he did this to me or if he knows something about who did. I've been hit with this "gift" and I should use it, right?"

"And then what? You gonna call Andy Bellefleur and tell him you read it from Bill's mind? Cause yeah, I can see him believing that shit." She rolls her eyes and I sigh.

"Actually, yes. I can because the doctors would back me up. But no. I don't think I'll have to do that."

"Okay. This is crazy as hell, but you're my girl so I'll help. I'll beat his ass when he shows up and you won't need to read his mind. He'll confess like the coward he is because he'll want to have me remove my foot from his asshole." She looks serious.

"No you won't. We'll do it my way and that's that. Gran—"

"Wait a sec? Is that how you got here? Does Eric know about this?"

"No, he doesn't. I couldn't tell him what I was planning. If Bill shows up, he'll want to kill him. Trust me, I know. Mind reader, remember?"

"He needs to know, Sookie," she says, her arms folded across her chest.

"Noooo… and you can't tell him. Please, Tara? Do this for me? Let me handle this my way."

()()()()

I step up to the all too familiar porch and knock hesitantly. I don't know what I'm walking into, what could be on the other side of the door waiting for me. I was more than shocked when Sookie called me, but I'm willing to see what she wants. Maybe she's come to her senses.

I hear a mumbled "It's open," and push the unlocked door forward. Stepping into the foyer, a sense of welcoming envelopes me. I've never realized how good it would feel coming back here again, least of all after everything that's happened. I hear movement to my right and peer around the wall to see Sookie seated on the sofa. She's in her usual comfort clothes and looks pretty good for someone who was just in a car accident. I stop in my tracks as I take her in. She's just as beautiful as the young, virginal girl I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Hi, Bill. Thanks for coming." Her voice is soft.

"Sookie. What happened to you?" I notice the stiffness in her movements and the grimace on her face as she stands to her feet. Fucking Lorena! The pain I feel over seeing Sookie this way is more than I can bear. She pulls me into a hug and I breakdown, having her in my arms again. I hold her tighter and bury my head in her hair. She winces a bit as I squeeze her soft, warm flesh, but doesn't pull away. A tear threatens to spill as I think about all I could have lost.

"Car accident. Some psychopath ran their car into mine. Can you believe it?"

My body tenses while holding her but I don't think she notices. Psychopath is right. Lorena could have killed us all in her rage. I release her and sit in the chair across the room from her. Being so close to her makes me nervous. Something about her is different. She's not the Sookie I once knew and loved.

"No. I hadn't heard. I'm glad you weren't hurt too severely."

"Just a few bumps and bruises. I'll live. So, how have you been?" She smiles at me.

"Missing you."

"Really? I thought you would have been with Lorena." Her pronunciation of her name is severe. She sounds as if she's spitting venom from her mouth.

"Uh, Lorena and I are… on the outs."

"Wow! I didn't see that coming. Having second thoughts or did she realize how big of an asshole you are?" The contempt in her voice is clearly evident.

"Sookie, let's not fight. I came because you called. You said you wanted to see me. Was I wrong?"

"No. You're right. I apologize. I've missed you, too."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is Eric here?"

"No. I've sent him away. I realized things between us just weren't what I thought." She looks sad, a tear spilling over her cheek as she looks away from me.

"Is that why you called me? You want me to take you back?"

She looks me up and down. Her eyes pause on my leg. I'm guessing she can see the cast. I'd hoped it was hidden better but…

"Don't sound so cocky, Bill. I just wanted to talk. What happened to your leg?"

Fuck.

"You know how clumsy I am. I fell. Broke it." I rub my hands together, fidgeting like a nervous wreck.

"You're not clumsy from what I can remember."

"Okay, I may have been drinking."

"That's a bit more convincing. Don't be embarrassed. Accidents happen. _Right_?"

The way she says right is almost as if she's questioning my truthfulness. Well, she would be right to. If she ever found out the truth about her accident, I'd go to jail along with Lorena. The least I could have done was stop to make sure she was okay. I didn't want any part of it and I couldn't stand the pain from my broken leg, so I made sure Lorena kept driving.

"Right. Accidents. So, what did you want to talk about? I have somewhere to be soon and I can't be late. If you want, we can do this again another time. Maybe when you're feeling better?"

"No. I'm done talking. Would you hug me, Bill? As a final goodbye?"

"Final goodbye? But I thought…" The look she gives me tells me I'm a fool. I should have known better. "Sure."

I walk over to her and she stands from the couch. I wrap her in my arms again and she holds me tight.

"So, you never told me what happened with you and Lorena."

"I don't want to talk about her. Not while I'm holding you at least. Just let me have this moment, please? Especially if it's to be our last."

"Sure thing. It was really good seeing you again, Bill. Make sure you drive safely."

She winks at me as she pulls back and sits down on the couch again. I move slowly toward the door having an eerie feeling that this _is_ the last time I'll see Sookie. I yell over my shoulder that I'll be in touch with her and make my way back to my car.

()()()()

I hear someone on the porch and figure it must be Bill. I yell at him to come in and he does. He slinks into the living room and I fight to keep the look of disgust from my face. I hope I can get what I need from him quickly so that he can go. Maybe this wasn't the best idea…

"Hi, Bill. Thanks for coming."

"Sookie. What happened to you?" Bill looks as if he's going to vomit. I can only guess he feels bad for almost killing me.

I figure now is better than later and get him to come over to me so I can hug him. I don't want to touch him at all, but I need to have the contact so I can read his thoughts. I am repulsed by the clammy feel of his hands on my back and tremble. He must take that as some kind of signal as he squeezes me tighter. I try not to cry out in pain. Dumbass can't even feel the ace bandages around my ribs. I tell him I've been in a car accident and wait to see how he reacts. I listen closely to his thoughts and get the one piece of the puzzle I need.

_Psychopath is right. Lorena could have killed us all in her rage. _

"No. I hadn't heard. I'm glad you weren't hurt too severely." Fucking lying son of a bitch. He knows exactly what happened because he was there. How stupid does he think I am?

We have a bit of small talk and I almost puke just saying Lorena's name. I want to get him thinking about her so the next time I touch him, I'll get something else from him. He's acting a bit strange. He's also favoring his right leg. He must have gotten hurt in the accident, too. I wonder if Pam or Eric knows this. Just one more thing for me to mention to them. When ask about it, he gives me a bullshit excuse about what happened. Just as I thought, he must have broken his leg as a result of the accident. But I'm not sure how I can use that to prove he was in the car with Lorena when she tried to kill me. Maybe if there are doctor's records or something tangible I can get my hands on, I'll have a better chance of convincing Andy I'm not a lunatic.

"No. I'm done talking. Would you hug me, Bill?"

I watch him closely as he walks over to me. He looks nervous. I wonder what he has to be nervous about. Maybe he thinks Eric will pop out from another room and kick his ass. Little does he know he should be more worried about Tara. I'm sure she's seething in the kitchen. I had her hide in there in case Bill does say something incriminating. I'll have a witness. I grab hold of him tightly because I don't want him to move away while I read him. This mind-reading bit isn't so bad for this purpose, but it's not worth it to me to keep. I pray Dr. Stonebrook has good news for me, and soon.

"So, you never told me what happened with you and Lorena."

"I don't want to talk about her. Not while I'm holding you at least. Just let me have this moment, please? Especially if it's to be our last."

_Fucking bitch could have killed you. So sorry this happened. I didn't know she was going to snap. Hope Clancy can get this cast off me soon. Need to get out of Bon Temps for awhile. Hope Eric doesn't catch us like this. Can't defend myself. God, she smells so good. _

I have to let him go after that last thought. I tell him to drive safely and hope he leaves as quickly as he got here. Once the front door slams shut, Tara shuffles her way back into the room, an amused smirk on her face.

"So, did you get what you needed? He didn't say much out loud that could be used." She's gloating.

"I know. I read from him that it was Lorena driving. That's all I needed to know. I'll call Pam and tell her. Maybe she can do something with that. He mentioned a guy named Clancy, too. Does that name ring a bell?"

"No. Not to me. Make sure you tell Pam that too. I really wish he would have slipped up and said something. I feel like this has all been a big waste of time. Maybe he's still outside and I can get in a few punches before he pulls off." She starts walking toward the front door.

"Tara Thornton, you'll do no such thing! Leave him be. He's planning on running though. He said he needs to get out of Bon Temps."

She turns back to me. "He could just be going back to Shreveport."

"Yeah, but I didn't really get the feeling that he was planning to go back to his apartment. There were too many thoughts coming at me at once and he started thinking about how good I smelled. I had to let him go. I was afraid of what I would hear next."

"I'm sorry, Sook. I wish…"

"Yeah, me too."

"You should call Eric. I'm sure he's dying to hear from you," she says with a sad smile.

"I can't. Maybe later. Just not right now. I need to think."

"What more can the doctors do?"

"I don't know. They don't really know either. They seem to think I'll just go back to normal after some time passes. But you know, I've been thinking if I recreated the events that caused me to get like this, I can reverse it. What do you think?"

"If you're asking me to ram my car into yours, the answer is HELL NO! Sookie, don't be a dumbass. Let the doctors help you."

"What if they can't? What if I'm stuck with this… this disability?"

She doesn't have a chance to answer me as we hear a knock at the door. She storms off to answer it and I can faintly hear voices from the door.

()()()()

"Why can't I see her?"

"I'm sorry, Eric. She doesn't want to see you. She can't handle not being able to touch anyone. It's really hard on her and we all have to be understanding of her situation right now. Call her if you want to talk to her." Tara steps a little closer to me as if she's ready to take me out.

I take a deep breath to calm down before I snap. "I can't do that. I need to see her. I want her to tell me this to my face."

"Hang on a second." Tara walks away from the door and comes back a short while later. "You can come in but you have to keep your distance. Please?"

I nod. She opens the door completely and I walk through to the living room. Sookie sits on the couch wrapped in at least two blankets. It's awfully warm outside so it can't be because she's cold.

"Sookie?"

"Hey, Eric. I'm sorry about this. But you understand why it has to be this way, right?"

"No, I don't. You're asking me to stay away from you. You may as well ask me to stop breathing. I've waited so long to be with you and now that I have you, I can't let go. Not like this."

"I can't touch you. You can't touch me. Every time you do I get so overwhelmed, then I black out. Even now I can tell how anxious you are to dart over here and smother me in a hug. I'd love nothing more than that but I wouldn't be able to handle it. Until the doctors can figure out how to fix me, I can't be around you. It hurts too much," she says with tears in her eyes.

"This hurts worse. I don't think I can do it."

"You can. We can talk every day, just over the phone. We can even video chat if you want so you can see me. I can't have you physically here. Believe me, I know how you feel. I want to touch you now but I can't. Not until I get this under control. Or get rid of it."

"But the doctors don't know how to fix it. They can't reverse what's happened to you." I try not to be negative about Sookie's situation, but who am I kidding here?

"Well, that's where our opinions differ. I didn't have this before the accident so I'm sure I can get rid of it. Maybe if I can recreate similar circumstances, it would cause—"

"You will do no such thing. You can't almost kill yourself again to fix what's wrong with you. I won't allow you to do it!" Tara yells.

I hadn't realized she was still in the room. I turn to face Tara, knowing whatever she's referring to can't be good. The tightening in my chest doesn't do much for my resolve, either.

"What are you talking about, Tara?"

"Sookie wants to drive her car into a brick wall or some crazy shit to see if it would reverse her condition."

"You can't be serious, Sookie. You could be killed. You almost were killed!" I've lost my temper at this point.

"Maybe that's the trigger. That could be why I'm like this now. I have no idea. I just want it gone and I'm willing to take matters into my own hands."

"I'm with Tara on this one—no. Does Adele know about this?"

She drops her head into her hand and massages her temples with her fingertips. "No. You're not the boss of me, Eric. It's my decision and I'll do what I want. And Gran doesn't need to know I'm telepathic." She raises her eyes to look at me and I can see the disappointment in them.

"You haven't told her?" I ask.

"No." She doesn't even look at me.

"Told me what?" Adele looks puzzled as she walks into the living room. Our raised voices must have caused her concern.

Tara gets quiet so I speak up. "What it is Sookie can do since her accident."

"Eric! I don't want her to know. I don't want to put that on her. Sorry, Gran. I'm trying to protect you."

Adele moves into the room a little farther, her brows furrowed, arms folded in front of her chest.

"Protect me? What could be so wrong with you that you couldn't tell me?"

"Nothing. You need to leave, Eric. Now." I'm not sure when Tara became Sookie's bodyguard, but I know I don't like it.

"You can't throw me out. I won't leave."

"Like hell I can't. You're upsetting her," Tara says with narrowed eyes.

"I think someone needs to explain to me what's going on right now," Adele says, the coolness in her tone erasing any doubt that she's kidding around.

I look to Sookie again and see the tears welling in her eyes. I nod in defeat and make my way to the door.

()()()()

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, Gran? I'm tired and I've had too many visitors today. I can't think straight and everything is just so..." My words trail off as I fight back the tears threatening to spill.

"Alright, child. I'll leave you be because I don't want to upset you. We can talk in the morning. You get some rest. Tara?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tara comes scurrying into the room after seeing Eric to the door.

"Make sure she sleeps, please. I'm going to a meeting and won't be back for a few hours."

Tara nods and plops down in the armchair across from me. She has a mischievous look in her eye, and it makes me nervous.

"So, do you really consider it that?" she asks, pointing to her head.

"Yes. I can't hug you without hearing your thoughts. It's confusing; it hurts me more than you know and I can't function like a normal human being. I don't want this. I wouldn't wish it on anyone else either."

"I've never gone through anything like this so I don't know what to tell you. I can't say I relate but I think I may have an idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…"

I should have known. Tara leaves and comes back half an hour later with at least three bottles of alcohol. I guess she would be an expert considering her mother was an alcoholic. Hell, I don't know why I hadn't thought of it myself. She slides me a glass across the coffee table, fills it to the brim and says, "Cheers!" I take a drink and grimace, knowing this is going to be a long night. But I'm curious to see if I drinking myself into oblivion will give me a bit of peace.


	22. Are We There Yet?

A/N: I've completely forgotten who mentioned Clancy is Pam's guy as well as the person Bill called to help with his leg. Wrapping up the Aunt Linda bit in the chapter and a few other things. Thanks for sticking with this one! xoxo

* * *

"So, I've got good news, and I've got really good news. Which one do you want first?"

I sigh. "The one that tells me I can be with Sookie."

"I don't have _that_ kind of news."

"Then I'm not interested." I'm close to hanging up on her but she begins to speak again.

"I think you will be once you hear it."

"Either spit it out or shut up, Pam. I'm really not in the mood for your sarcasm today."

"Well, I think I'll shut up. When you feel up to listening to me, I'll talk to you then. _Asshole_."

She hangs up without letting me get in another word edgewise. I know it isn't her fault and she doesn't deserve my anger. But I'm pissed and I can't take it out on the one person who's to blame. None of what's going on is anyone's fault but Bill's. If he and his psycho girlfriend hadn't rammed into Sookie with their car, none of this would be happening right now. I could be with her. I could hold her. Touch her without making her blackout. That's what pisses me off the most. They've taken away the one thing I've been dying to do for so long—being with her.

After a quick shower and a strong cup of coffee, I feel a bit better and decide to call Pam back. She answers on the fourth ring. She must still be pissed at me.

"You pull that stick out of your ass or do you need me to come help you do it?"

I laugh. "It's out, it's out. I'm sorry about my shitty attitude earlier. What did you want to tell me?"

"The guy I've had collecting information on asswipe, do you remember him?"

"Yeah. Your secret source you won't tell me about."

"Right. Him. Well, he knows where fucklenuts is. In fact, he's been to see him. He couldn't get in contact with me sooner to let me know or else I would have told you before today. Oh, and get this, it wasn't him driving the car. But we know he was in the car because he was hurt and that's why he called my guy. The bitch he was cheating on Sookie with is who we should have been looking for."

I can't even breathe. I almost drop the phone and have to regroup before I can say anything.

"What?"

"I said—"

"No, I heard what you said. How does he know where Bill is? Scratch that. Where are they and how long will it take for you to be ready to go over there?"

"That's my boy. My guy used to be a doctor but had his license revoked. I didn't ask why and it's not important. Anyway, sometimes he helps people out when they have injuries they can't go to the hospital for, if you catch my drift—"

"No fucking way."

"Yes, fucking way. So, apparently dipshit knows him through a mutual friend and he helped cast up his leg. So, now we know where he and his whore have holed up—some dumpy apartment in Bon Temps owned by a Sam Merlotte. Do you know the place?"

"I'll be to you in twenty minutes."

"Eric! Don't be an asshole and fly like the wind to get here. Drive safely. Bill isn't going anywhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just be ready. I'm heading out now."

I end the call and hop off the bed, grabbing my keys, wallet and shoes on the way out the door. I cannot believe this. I never know how Pam knows these shady people she deals with, but I'm glad that she does.

()()()()

"Are you sure, Eric? You know I can handle him on my own."

"Positive. I just want to talk to him." I hold up my digital recorder just to prove my point. Good thing it was sitting in my car or I'd have forgotten to grab it.

"Right. Make sure you turn that thing on as soon as they open the door. I don't want you to miss anything incriminating."

"I'm not an idiot, Pam. I know what to do."

She narrows her eyes at me but nods. I must look like a firecracker ready to go off. I know my eyes are shifting around, looking from place to place. I have a bad feeling he's going to try to run and I can't let him get away. Even if it was Lorena who did the driving. This is still his fault.

"Listen, Eric. I need you to remember one thing, okay? You talk with your mouth. Not your fists, or your feet, or a blunt object."

I cock an eyebrow at her. "I know that, Pam. I promise to just talk to him. You can take care of talking to Lorena."

She smiles that all knowing smile and nods. "Right…"

Little do we know, we won't get to do any talking to Bill. When we get to the apartment, he's not there. But Lorena is. Standing outside the door, we can hear what sounds like her running around. I look to Pam and she shrugs. I knock (more like pound away at the wood separating us) and everything goes silent before I hear footsteps approaching. Once she finally opens the door to peer out and see who's there, I notice clothing slung over the couch, on the floor, and several bags on the coffee table bursting at the seams with designer duds. Looks like she's packing for a long trip somewhere. Not if I have anything to say about it.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Her brow furrows and she looks flushed.

"I'm a friend of Bill's. He may have mentioned me. You know, since you ran his car into my girlfriend's." I try to keep my tone calm but my voice may have dipped an octave and I might have growled that last bit.

She shrinks back from the door. I thought it may have been because of my towering presence, but I look over at Pam and see the glare she's giving Lorena. I take a step away from her, too.

"I… I … I don't know, what you're… talking about. You need to leave. Bill's not here."

Pam steps up, almost pushing me aside. "No shit, bitch. We don't really need _him_ since we know it was you driving the car that hit Sookie. Did you think you could get away with trying to kill one of my best friends? Did you think we wouldn't find your trashy ass? Really, Lorena… you can speak up anytime now."

I'm not sure how Pam expects her to say anything when she starts sobbing like someone's just kicked her puppy. I finally look her over and see she's a mess. Her eyes are red and puffy, her shirt is buttoned sloppily, the pants she's wearing look askew, and her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail. She really must have just thrown on whatever she touched and started packing. Now I'm really curious.

I calm myself with a deep breath and make sure I speak at an even tone. "Lorena, where's Bill? And why are you packing?"

"I… don't… have… to… tell… you… anything…" she hiccups between sobs.

Her answer must not have been good enough for Pam as she pushes her way further into the apartment. Lorena backs up a few feet and Pam puts her hands on her hips, taking on a threatening stance. I back away a little more. She might bite.

"Oh, but I beg to differ. You see, we know you were driving that day which makes you guilty of attempted murder. We also know Bill," she shudders saying his name, "skipped out on you this morning which is why you're in such a rush to get out of here. So if you don't start talking I'm going to make you wish you were cooperative right from the start. Now is there anything you want to tell us?"

I have no idea how Pam knows any of this and look over at her questioningly. She merely raises an eyebrow and continues glaring at Lorena. Lorena looks between the two of us, fiddles with the hem of her shirt a bit and begins pacing the room. Pam and I watch her as she fights something out in her head. It's quite the disturbing sight.

In her impatience, Pam stalks over to Lorena and gets right in her face. She slaps the shit out of her (twice) and Lorena finally settles down. I'm surprised she didn't just pull out her taser like she did with Jason. I fight back a chuckle just thinking about that.

The sobs stop and Lorena slinks down onto the couch, holding her right cheek. "Okay, okay! I was driving but I wasn't trying to kill her. Bill jerked the wheel and we lost control and that's how the accident happened, I swear."

"Sounds like bullshit to me," Pam mutters.

Lorena mumbles something else I don't catch but Pam nods along like she knows the whole story.

"Bill slipped out of here about an hour ago. I don't know where he went but last night he came home and he was panicking after he'd gone to see that bitch he was cheating on me with. I told him she wasn't worth his time but he wouldn't listen. Then he told me what he had planned and how we were going to fix things and I wake up this morning to find his stuff's gone."

"Wait, slow down and back up a bit. _Who_ did he see yesterday?" Pam asks.

Lorena flinches. "Sookie. He went to her house. She called him. Told him to come over. He thought she wanted to reconcile or something."

I don't know how to take that. There's not really any reason Lorena would lie considering how much she obviously hates Sookie, but why wouldn't Sookie have told me she planned on seeing Bill. Especially when she didn't even want to see me.

"Thank you, Lorena. I think we've heard enough," I say, trying to ease her so she doesn't think about bolting. But my efforts are futile.

"Oh, and if you think you're going anywhere, you got another thing coming. The sheriff will be here in a few minutes. We'll be just outside the door so don't even think about trying to run, because I will hunt you down like a pack of wild dogs!"

Again, I cock my brow at Pam. Just what in the hell is going on here? I feel like I've walked into the middle of a conversation and I'm lost. She smiles at me and grabs my arm, leading me out of the apartment. I shut the recorder off in my pocket and pace outside of the apartment door. Pam senses my questions and starts firing off an explanation.

"Don't worry, chief. You know I got you covered. After I finished talking to you earlier, I called the sheriff and told him what I knew. He said he'd come by here to check things out. And before you ask, I'm not sure where dick-stick is, but he can't hide for too long. We'll find him. And I saw the way you looked when she said he went to see Sookie. Just think about why she'd call him."

So I do. I think on it and figure I'm just too upset to figure it out. I look frantically at Pam and she looks at me like I'm an idiot. I take a couple of deep breaths and center myself. Focusing on Sookie and why she would want to see Bill, the answer finally comes to me.

"She'd want to see him so she could read his thoughts."

"Bingo!"

"But that would mean she had to touch him," I growl.

"Eric, don't be such a fucking caveman. Consider it this way, you know she'd rather not have done that but she wanted answers. She got them and now we have Bildo by the balls."

"Bildo?" I chuckle.

She shakes her head. "Yes, his name crossed with dildo. Come on, Eric. Keep up with me here."

"You sure are something else, you know?" I pull her to me for a hug. I can't even begin to thank her enough for everything she's done.

"I do. So, are you calmer now?"

"Not exactly, Pamela. He's not fucking here!"

"Don't worry. I've got my guy on him. We'll find him."

"Really? How can you be so confident about all this?"

"Because I'm Pam. Don't you know this already?"

I have to laugh at her cockiness. I swear, if I didn't know she was a female I'd think she had one.

"Look, the sheriff's pulling up now. Let's let them take care of the bitch in there, and we'll go to my place and I'll call my guy to see if he's found fucktard. Okay?"

"Sure." I can't be as confident as Pam, but she seems to know something I don't, which is disturbing in itself.

Once Bud and Andy reach us, I hand over the recording and tell them what we know. Unbeknownst to me, Sookie's already talked to them this morning, after Pam did. What the fuck?

"Thank you Eric, Pam. We got it from here. Bill won't get far. We've got an APB out on him and expect to have him in custody any minute now. We'll take Lorena down to the station for questioning and we'll go from there. Thanks for doing our job for us." Bud says the last part sarcastically.

"Well, if you _were_ doing your job, we wouldn't have to," Pam mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"She didn't say anything but thank you, sheriff. Isn't that right, Pam?"

"Of course. Just a thank you for being such upstanding officers of the law. What would we do without you?" Her tone is so blasé I know they'll pick up on her attitude.

I grab her arm, dragging her toward my car before she can utter another word. That's all we need is for her to get arrested.

* * *

"Wake up, Linda! Honey, wake up!"

"What? I'm awake. Where are we?"

"On my yacht, silly! Are you sure you still want to do this? I'm up for a vacation but with such short notice—"

"I'm positive. I can't face my family after what I've done to them. And there's no room for me at the company anymore. Besides, I don't see anyone looking too hard for me." Linda crosses her arms over her chest and huffs.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You're mother thinks Victor has something to do with you not being home. Maybe you should call her. Tell her you're okay?"

"How do you know that? And no, I'm not okay. I'm far from it. What are we going to do about Bill?"

Sophie Ann shrugs. "I have my ways of finding out what I need to. And anyway, I don't think you'll have to worry too much about Bill. The police will catch up with him soon enough. It appears he's an accessory to attempted murder."

"What?"

"He was in the car when his girlfriend tried to run your niece off the road."

"Well, I'll be…"

* * *

"Sookie… Sookie… wake up, girl!"

I know I'm being shaken like a cocktail, but I just want to sleep. The familiarity of the voice brings me around and I try to sit up.

"Tara Mae?" I blink repeatedly, trying to get my eyes to open.

"Yeah. Get your ass up alkie." She pulls back a curtain and I throw my arm over my eyes to shield them from the offending light.

"I'm up, I'm up. Shit. Why are you talking so loud? And how much did I drink last night?"

"Enough to make you pass out cold. How are you feeling?"

She touches my forehead and that's when I notice.

"I can't hear you," I whisper.

"I said, how... are... you... feeling?" she says much slower, and louder.

"Not so loud! No. I meant you're touching me, Tara. I can't hear you and you're touching me."

Tears fill my eyes as I realize what this means. It's gone. The telepathy's gone!


	23. Happy Ending

**A/N: Final chapter. Thanks for joining me on this ride! This was my first piece of Fanfiction ever written, so to be finished with it is bittersweet. Took me long enough. Thanks so much to all of you for reading and your love of this story. I hope it's not too disappointing but it had to end sometime. xoxo**

* * *

Eric is seated on the edge of the bed as I reveal the muscled expanse of his chest, peeling apart the fabric one button at a time, while he runs his fingers up and down my arms. My hands are a bit shaky, but I want this. I need this connection renewed between us. His hands stop at my wrists and pull them away from the final two buttons left on his shirt.

He looks up at me, holding my hands in his. "Sookie, we don't have to do this right now. You're still hurt."

"I'm fine. I want to. I've missed you and I need to feel you against me."

"We can just lie here. I'd be content to just hold you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then be gentle," I say with a small smile.

I push him back so that he's lying down and move to straddle his waist. It's then I remember the lower half of my body isn't quite up to snuff yet. I try to hide my wince, but Eric catches it.

He pushes his back off the bed to sit up. "See, I'm not going to do this with you in pain."

"I'm hurting, but not because of the accident. I need the one thing that I can only get from you. Don't deny me this. Make love with me. Please."

He nods; the sluggish gesture appearing hypnotic as his head bobs up and down. The warmth of his hands glides down my sides, coming to a final rest on my hips. An influx of sensation washes over me with each intricate placement of his fingers against my heated skin. He slides his body further onto the bed, pulling me down on top of him. He smoothly flips us over so that my back is on the mattress and he strips me, like I'm a precious porcelain doll he's afraid he'll crush with the slightest quiver of his ministrations. It's almost too slow for me. He notices my tension and bends his head to kiss me. His tongue brushes mine and butterflies take flight. The slow churn of warmth building in my belly can only mean one thing—I'm not completely broken.

XXXX

I don't care to be around people. I can't handle it when the one person I want to see, I have to stay away from. I've become this freak of nature that has to avoid human touch at all costs. Until I had one too many. Alcohol isn't a close acquaintance so I wasn't sure about Tara's plan to "fix me," but it seems to have worked. I'm not sure why and I don't care to find out how, but I'm no longer reading anyone's thoughts. I haven't picked up an errant comment from Tara all day and I know she's thinking some sick shit. She would, just to test me.

So why am I in this night club with blaring music, flashing lights and wall to wall people? Tara M. Thornton, that's why. For some reason, she seemed to think I needed to get out, do something exciting, and be amongst the living. I am amongst the living. If I wasn't, I'd be dead. A fact I tried to argue but she wouldn't listen. She has me here testing out whether or not I've truly lost my newfound gift. I think it's gone completely, but she needs me to be sure. So we're out in a huge ass crowd, being fondled, pushed, and rubbed up against. Lovely.

I'm having such a great time I can't contain myself. Yeah, that's why I'm standing stock still with a grimace on my face. No matter what song comes through the speakers, I have no desire to dance. I want to go home. I want to find my boyfriend. He'd be so happy to know that I'm no longer a victim to my wacky brain. I'm free from the pain and anguish of hearing anyone else's thoughts. And it seems all it took was a bit of heavy handed drinking, passing out and possible brain damage. Again.

"Come on Sookie, lighten up. You love to dance. What the fuck is your problem?"

I poke my tongue out at her. I don't really give a shit.

"Tara, I want to go home. I want to see Eric. I want to fuck Eric. Do you know how long it's been?"

"Here, drink this, loosen up, and get your ass out there and dance with me. I want you to make sure _your special gift_ is gone. Maybe it's a fluke. You were drunk as shit last night, and woke up with a hangover this afternoon. I think you should try again now that you're not under the influence. Drink this to get you relaxed and just go with the flow."

And I do.

_Dun dun dun, dunna nana nana na na. _

The opening notes of "I Need You Tonight" by Inxs starts playing. Well who could resist that? I walk out to the dance floor with her and proceed to shake my ass. We're dancing, and I start to have a good time. But not too good a time when some asshole comes up behind me and puts his hands on my hips. I relax a little, thinking Tara's right. Let's see what happens. I open my mind, let the beat of the music overhead fade to a low hum, and I hear… nothing. But I do feel this prick's prick poking me in the ass. Eww! He grips my hips a little tighter and pulls me closer to his gyrating midsection. I shudder and slide around Tara to stand behind her. I've proved my point, I'm ready to go. She's fumbling with her phone as I tap her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Okay, Lady T. I've danced, I've been groped—still no thoughts. Let's get the hell out of here, please."

"Okay. Yeah, good. Good. I just wanted you to be—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure my ass. Let's go."

Since my car was totaled in the accident, Tara drives. I'm not opposed to her driving, but I don't like having to hold onto the armrest like it's the only thing between me and death. _Doesn't she remember I was _just_ in a car accident?_ But to be fair, she drives a hell of a lot slower than Eric. I lie back, resting my head against the headrest as Tara prattles on about something. I'm totally zoning out, thinking about calling Eric. God, I've missed him so much. How do I let her talk me into stuff like this?

"Very easily. You can't say no to me."

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"You did. Why'd you think I answered you? And don't you go thinking nothing else about me, smart ass."

"Yes, ma'am. Bossy bitch," I grumble under my breath.

"I heard that."

"I wanted you to."

"Yeah, you're head's fine."

"Not funny."

She laughs so hard tears are streaming down her face. I'm so busy arguing with her that I don't notice we're not far from Eric's, er… my apartment. I thought we were going back to Gran's house.

"What's going on, Tara?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you play dumb with me."

"I'm not. I don't know what you're problem is."

"I thought we were going back to Bon Temps. You sneaky little… did you plan this all along? Tara? Tell me!"

She's trying to hide her smile but can clearly see the corner of her mouth lifting slowly. Something is up.

"Fine, yes. Shit. I called Eric when you were in the shower and told him you were cured. He wanted to rush right over but I asked him to make sure ya'lls place was in order before I brought you there. I used the club as an excuse to get you into a cute outfit and loosened up for him. Now, you owe me an apology for whatever names you called me in your head while getting ready for tonight."

"I love you, Tara. I really do. You're such a good friend." I can feel my eyes tearing up but I fight to keep them at bay. Now isn't the time for tears.

"Aw… I love you too, honey. You know I'd do anything for you. I just wanted you to have a good night after all the bullshit. It was killing me to keep you out for so long but Eric told me he'd text me when he was ready."

That's why she was messing with her phone. Sneaky little…

"That's the only reason I can't be mad at you. You are so selfless. I really can't thank you enough."

"Just name your firstborn after me. Unless it's a boy of course," she laughs.

"I'll have to discuss that with Eric, but we'll see."

We pull up to the apartment building and I lean over to hug Tara before getting out of the car. I'm nervous. I know why I'm nervous, but I shouldn't be. I take a few deep breaths as I enter the building and head up to that familiar floor. The floor I've gone to so many times before.

I approach the door and raise my hand to knock but the door flies open before I can.

"Baby!" Eric pulls me into his arms before I can say anything and kisses me breathless. "I can't believe… when Tara called… I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'm too excited to see you right now to throttle you, but know that it's coming."

He smirks. "Throttle me? Why?"

"You know exactly why. I can't believe how much I've missed you. I'm so sorry about this whole mess."

"This was not your fault." He squeezes my arms to get his point across. "You were driving to see your Gran when you were hit by that lunatic Lorena. You have to know it wasn't your fault. I won't have you blaming yourself for anything that happened. I'm sorry I couldn't have prevented it. That's what kills me the most. I should have been with you. I could have done something…"

"There's nothing you could have done." I finally realize the truth of his and my words. "We both have to accept that it was out of our hands and couldn't be helped. If I have to do it, so do you. Deal?"

"Deal." He nods but it looks like a chore. I wonder how much he's been beating himself up over this.

I need to take his mind off his worries, even if just for a little while.

"Eric? Why don't you show me how much you've missed me?"

He looks taken aback, but a slow smile appears on his face as he thinks it over. "I thought you'd never ask."

He pulls me into the apartment and leads me back to the bedroom. The scent of magnolias fills the room and I gasp as I look at what he's done. There are candles in all shapes and sizes spread throughout the room, giving it a warm amber glow. It's romantic without being too over the top. I love it. The few bouquets of flowers don't overwhelm the space but look so ethereal that I have to touch them to be sure they're real. I haven't been here in so long I've forgotten I live here too. That makes me feel even worse. To know he's been here, alone, dealing with not being able to touch me or be close in any way. I sigh and he lifts my chin so that our eyes meet.

"No sadness. We're together, no matter what else is going on. I love you and that's all that is important right now."

I nod and tuck my face into his neck, inhaling his familiar scent. He's trembling while we stand wrapped in one another's arms, and I'm just as jittery. I smooth my hands up and down his back gently, and he pulls me closer. We stand that way for quite a while before I build up the nerve to make the first move. I know I have to in order to show him it's okay.

.

.

"Hold still."

"Eric, I'm not moving."

"You will want to once I get started, now hold… still…"

I smile down at him as he slides lower along my body, stopping as his head hovers over my breasts.

"Are you comfortable with your arms above your head, or out to the side?"

I raise them, testing the position out and leave them above my head. His grasps my wrists in one of his hands and holds onto them with a tender touch. His other hand rests lightly against my hip and he lowers his mouth to my breast. I jerk violently as his tongue flicks over my nipple; it puckers in response. He stops and looks up at me with mischief in his eyes.

"I told you to hold still." His voice is husky and sends chills down my spine. "Don't. Move."

I nod (barely) and he lowers his head again. I tremble under his touch, as his tongue continues to flick and lave at the hardening tip. He switches to the other breast and I shift my hips under his hand. His grip tightens in warning and I giggle.

"If you're laughing, I'm really not doing my job."

As soon as I go to reply, his hand releases my wrists and he's moved even lower down the bed. His long fingers tease and tickle as they trace a line of increasing heat which burns its way to my innermost warmth. My body remembers him and acquiesces to his every whim. My knees separate as his hand trails up my inner thigh. Following very close behind is his tongue. He whispers something as he works his way up to the heart of me. The warmth of his breath tickles every inch it touches as his declarations of love caress my skin. His mouth covers me and I cannot lie still. My hips rise from the comfort of the mattress, thrusting wildly to press him closer. He pulls away, shaking his head and tsking. I try to calm myself and keep still but it is a losing game. The moment I feel the coolness of a gust of air he's just blown over my nub, I'm done for. I moan incoherent curses and he continues his assault as I scream his name over and over again.

No longer able to calmly administer to my needs, he enters me in one thrust and we both groan as we are reintroduced. The connection is what we desire to express the unspoken thoughts between us. We move as one, not caring if the world falls down around us. Eric is my world. He keeps me whole. I've always known, just never accepted or appreciated him for that. I realize just how close I came to losing him forever and hold him tighter. I convulse in his arms as my quiet sobs rip through me. He holds onto me, muttering words of comfort until I am still.

We lie in bed clinging tighter than the sweat soaked sheets around us. The television flickers on and something catches my eye. I wipe the back of my hand across my face to be sure my eyes aren't mucked up with remnants of my prior tears and sit up to get a closer look at the screen.

"Eric, where's the remote?"

His long arms wade through the sheets searching for the device he carelessly tossed aside a moment ago. He comes up with it after a minute and hands it over to me. I turn up the volume and am shocked at what I hear.

"…_the suspect in a local attempted murder scheme was caught trying to flee the state. One William Compton furiously explained to the police that he was on his way to see his mother, in Bermuda. Police also had to detain an unidentified blonde woman for assaulting Mr. Compton. At least three officers were needed to remove her from his person as she hurled insults at him and repeatedly kicked him while he lay on the ground. Witnesses at the scene were unable to give an accurate report as their laughter prevented them from making a coherent statement. In other news…"_

I turn the volume down because I don't need to hear more than that. Eric's holding his sides as he laughs and I'm at a loss for words.

"Did you see… did you see that that was Pam? I bet I know where she kicked him too. She probably tried to break his balls and might have succeeded. I guess we'll need to go bail her out, huh?"

I nod. I can't speak. Bill's been caught. I already know about Lorena as I talked to Sheriff Dearborn myself. And Gran still hasn't heard from Aunt Linda, but I'm not sure if she will at this point. As long as Bill's been caught, I think I can breathe again. Eric must have noticed me stiffen next to him because he pulls me into his arms and rocks me back and forth.

"It's over now. He can't hurt you and neither can that crazy bitch. I won't let them or anyone else hurt you, ever again. Okay?"

"I know. I'm okay, just shocked is all. I never thought, I just … is it really over?"

"Yes my love. I have you back and I'll never let you go."

And he doesn't.

THE END


End file.
